NCIS LA G Callen and Jenny Hathaway
by ilse23
Summary: This story begins about a year and a half before Callen got shot. What will happen between Callen and Jenny? Who is Jenny? A family member, a love interest, a colleague or something else? Mostly T rated but some small parts are a little bit M rated
1. Chapter 1

It was only 7am and it already was 77 degrees outside when Jenny's alarm went off. Jenny threw away the covers as she was getting out of bed to get ready for work. While Jenny was in the shower an alarm went off on the other side of LA. This time it's was Callen's alarm. He too had to get out of bed to go to work.

Before Jenny went to work she stopped by the beach to do some surfing. As Jenny was pulling out of the parking lot at the beach to go to work she didn't see another car coming in behind her. It was Callen's car. The two cars bumped against each other. Jenny was shocked when she got out of the car to check the damage. Callen got out of his car too to check the damage. Jenny was checking out the damage on her car when she heard a voice behind her.

"The damage isn't that bad. It's just a little fender bender," Callen said.

Jenny turned around as she heard the voice. She looked straight into Callen's blue eyes. For a moment she was mesmerized. Then she said: "Yeah, it's not that bad. Sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't looking."

"It's okay nobody got hurt."

"I'm really sorry. I will pay for the repairs on your car. Here, let me give you my number. Here you go my name and number. Call me and we'll sort this out or just call if you want."

Jenny handed Callen a piece of paper with her name and number on it and walked back to her car.

"Jenny is it huh. I'll take a look at the damage and I will call you," Callen said.

Callen and Jenny both went to work.

Callen arrived at work and put the piece of paper on his desk underneath the phone.

At the end of the day Callen sat at his desk finishing his paperwork when Sam came in. Sam noticed the piece of paper with Jenny's name and number on it on Callen's desk.

"Who's Jenny?" Sam asked.

"No one, just a girl," Callen said.

"Yeah, a girl who gave you her name and number."

"She bumped into my car with hers. She gave me her number so we could sort this out, with the damage to our cars. That's it."

"Sure G. So are you going to ask her out?"

"I'm just going to ignore you now."

Callen went back to work. Sam left the office and went home.

Callen finished his work and he saw the piece of paper lying on his desk. Callen picked it up and wondered if he should call Jenny. He didn't need any help fixing his car. NCIS would do that for him. But there was something about her that he liked and she said he could just call her. Callen decided to pick up the phone and call her.

"Hello, this is Jenny," Jenny said.

"Hi, this is Tom. The guy whose car you bumped into this morning," Callen said.

"Oh yes hi. How's your car? Do you know how much it's going to cost?"

"No, it's still in the garage. That's actually not why I called. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Sure sounds like fun. I have tickets to the Lakers game tomorrow if you like."

"The Lakers game tomorrow, versus Miami Heat, you got tickets for that game?"

"Yep I got 2 of them. So if you like we can go there tomorrow evening."

"You're kidding. I love basketball. Shall I come pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure that's fine. My address is 12565 Sunset Boulevard. When you get to the gate press 2 and you got me. How does 7 o'clock sound? Game starts at 8."

"Sure 7 sounds good. See you tomorrow Jenny."

"See you tomorrow Tom."

The next day Callen went to pick up Jenny. He arrived at the gate and pressed 2. A buzzer rang. Jenny picked it up.

"Jenny," Jenny said.

"Hi Jenny, it's Tom," Callen said.

"Hi Tom, I'll be out in just a sec."

"Alright."

Jenny grabbed her purse and walked to the gate.

"Hi Tom."

"Hi Jenny, nice house."

"Thanks, it's my sister's house. I'm living in her pool house. I see you already got another car."

"Yeah it's a loaner."

Jenny and Callen got into the car to go to the game.

"So you live with your sister?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I'm gone a lot for work so I didn't see the need in having my own house yet. This works out good too. They didn't really use it so… My sister and her husband don't mind," Jenny said.

"That's nice of them."

20 minutes later they arrived at the stadium and went in to watch the game. After the game Callen drove Jenny home.

"Awesome game, those were great seats. Thanks for taking me, I had a great time," Callen said.

"You're welcome. I had a great time as well. What about your car? Do you know how much it's going to cost?" Jenny said.

"Nah don't worry about it. A buddy of mine can fix it for free. It's good."

"Really, it was my fault. I should pay for it."

"No need. It's all good."

"Then at least let me buy you dinner, to make up for damaging your car. I insist."

"Okay, dinner it is."

"I know a great place. It's my favorite restaurant. Do you like Mexican food?"

"Yeah Mexican is good. How does Saturday at 7 sound?"

"Saturday at 7 sounds good. I'll make reservations."

"Great, shall I come pick you up at 6.30?"

"Sure, sounds good. See you Saturday at 6.30."

"See you Saturday."

Jenny exited the car and walked back to her house.

The next day Callen walked into the office and Sam was already there.

"Morning Sam", Callen said.

"Morning G. Did you see the game yesterday?"

"Yes I did. I went to see the game."

"You're kidding. You managed to get tickets?"

"Nope, Jenny did. She already had 2 tickets to the game. It was awesome. We had courtside tickets", Callen gloated to Sam.

"Jenny? As in Jenny who bumped into your car? You went out with her?"

"Yes I did, I called her and she had two tickets to the basketball game and she asked if I wanted to go. We had a great time. We're actually going out again."

"Great. I told you that you should call her."

Then Eric whistled.

"New case on deck guys," Eric said.

Sam, Callen and Kensi went to OPS and to work on the case.

The next Saturday Callen went out with Jenny. He went to pick up Jenny at her house and drove to the Mexican restaurant where Jenny made reservations.

Callen and Jenny took a seat at the table.

"This is a nice restaurant. Very friendly. You come here often?" Callen said.

"Yes, quite often. I love coming here. The food is great. Do you like to salsa?"

"Salsa? As in dance? No, I'm a terrible dancer."

"Ah too bad. You can salsa here as well. I love to do that."

Callen and Jenny ordered dinner. Callen noticed Jenny's necklace. It was a Navy insignia.

"You're in the Navy?" Callen asked.

Jenny looked at him with a weird face.

"Your necklace, I noticed it's a Navy insignia."

"Oh this, it was my mother's. She was a Navy SEAL."

"Was? She retired?"

"No, she was killed in action at Fallujah when I was 16."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay. I've learned to deal with it. Are you in the Navy?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just interested in the Navy. I think it's brave what those men and women do every day for our country."

"Yeah it is. I grew up with the Navy. My dad is also in the Navy. He used to a Navy SEAL. Now he is a training officer at the Navy base in Pendleton, my brother is also a Navy SEAL and my sister is married to a US Marine."

"Well that's quite the Navy family. You never thought of joining the Navy?"

"Nah, I'm happier behind my desk with my computer."

"What do you do then?"

"I'm a data analyst. I analyze incoming data and filter it. What do you do?"

"Me, I'm in private security."

"That's nice. Very dangerous job right? Ever been shot?"

"Yeah a couple of times. Never anything serious though. Every job has it hazards right."

Jenny and Callen finished their dinner.

"Would you like to go dance? I'll show you how it's done," Jenny said.

"I'm really not a good dancer," Callen said.

"Ah come on. It's not that hard. I promise I won't laugh at you."

"Alright then."

Jenny and Callen walked to the dance floor. Jenny showed Callen how to Salsa. He was a quick study. Jenny and Callen continued to dance for a while. Then he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

"Would you excuse me for a moment? Have to use the restroom," Callen said.

"Sure, don't be long," Jenny said.

Jenny stayed there and danced. When Callen came back from the restroom he looked at how Jenny was dancing and he was mesmerized. He stayed there a looked at how Jenny danced. Jenny noticed Callen looking at her and walked up to Callen.

"Hey there, want to dance some more?"

"No, I'm good. I actually have to go. I just got a call that they need me at work. I can drop you of home if you want."

"Work? On a Saturday evening?"

"Yeah, we just got a new case and they need to go over the details before tomorrow."

"Okay. Let me just grab my stuff and pay the bill."

Jenny grabbed her stuff and paid for the food then Callen drove her home.

"I had a really great time. We should do it again sometime," Callen said.

"Yeah I enjoyed myself too. We should definitely do something again. I'd like that a lot," Jenny said.

"Alright I will call you then to make a date."

"Great. I'll be looking forward to that. Good luck at work. Be save. See ya."

"Thanks. I will. See ya."

Callen arrived at work.

"Alright guys, this better be important I was in the middle of something," Callen said.

"A couple of guys broke into the house of a naval intelligence lieutenant and killed him. He had top level security clearance. They may have stolen some information from him. It's your job to find out what they stole and catch them before this information is being leaked," Macy said.

"Alright Sam and I will take his house. Kensi, you check with naval intelligence what he was working on," Callen said.

Callen and Sam drove to the lieutenant's house.

"What exactly where you in the middle of?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Callen said.

"Really? I didn't sound like it was just nothing."

"Fine if you must know, I was on a date with Jenny."

"Again? Must be some girl. Second date huh. That's gotta be one of the longest relationships you've ever had."

"Haha yeah almost. We're actually going out again. She's is really nice. She actually comes from a Navy family. Her mom and dad were both in the Navy."

"That's nice. Does she know about you and NCIS?"

"No, I don't think so and I didn't tell her my real name. Used an alias."

"Starting a relationship with a lie? That's never good."

"Well you lie to your wife. When the time is right I'll maybe tell her."

Callen and Sam investigated the case. A couple days later Callen called Jenny.

"Hello, this is Jenny," Jenny said.

"Hi Jenny it's Tom," Callen said.

"Oh hi Tom. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fine too."

"I'm actually calling to see if you want to go out again."

"Yeah absolutely. I would love that."

"Great. Do you want to go to Santa Monica Pier, maybe this Saturday?"

"Yeah sure sounds like fun. What time shall we meet?"

"How does 3 o'clock sound? Then afterwards we can go for a bite to eat maybe and walk down the beach if you like."

"Sure. That's good. Shall we meet there by the entrance?"

"Sure sounds good. See you Saturday Jenny."

"See you Saturday Tom."

Jenny was already waiting by the entrance when Callen showed up.

"Hi Jenny," Callen said.

"Hi Tom," Jenny said.

"Shall we?"

They went in the roller coaster first.

"That was fun. You okay? I believed I heard you scream the entire ride?" Callen said.

"Yeah I'm fine. I always scream in roller coasters," Jenny said.

"Okay then. Come on, I'm going to win a prize for you."

"Really, that's sweet of you. What are you going to do?"

Callen and Jenny walked to the shooting stand.

"I'm going to do a little target practice. I'll take 5 shots please," Callen said.

Callen started shooting and he hit the targets and he won a nice stuffed animal.

"Here this is for you," Callen said.

"Ah thank you. Do you mind if I gave it a go?" Jenny said.

"No, be my guest."

"I'll take 5 shots as well please. Let's see if I can get a stuffed animal for you too."

Jenny raised her gun and started shooting at the targets. She handled the gun like she had done it before and she hit all the targets. She lowered her gun and put back on the counter and she got a stuffed animal too and then she turned to Callen. Callen looked at her astonished.

"Here you go a stuffed animal for you too. What?" Jenny said.

"Where did you learn how to shoot a gun?" Callen said.

"My dad taught me."

"Ah that's nice. A little father-daughter bonding."

They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon and then had a bite to eat. After dinner they took a walk down the beach.

"You come to the beach often?" Callen said.

"Yeah, almost every day. I love to go surfing in the morning before work. How about you? Do you come here often?" Jenny said.

"No not that much."

They sat down on the beach and enjoyed the sunset.

"Have you always been a big fan of basketball?" Callen asked.

"Yeah for as long as I can remember. When I was young my dad used to take me to the games if he was here. I remember the first time like yesterday. He just got back from a tour. It was the NBA play-offs versus the Knicks. We had courtside tickets. It was amazing," Jenny said.

"Sounds like you two had a nice time. Was he gone often?"

"Yeah quite a bit. Sometimes for months at a time. Also sometimes together with my mom. But they usually made sure they were here for us during the important moments, like birthdays and such. We also moved a lot. Depended on what base they were stationed at. Me and my dad were very close. How about you? Where you close to your parents?"

"Not really. I never knew my father and my mother died when I was 4. Been in foster homes ever since."

"That's though. I'm sorry to hear that. Many foster homes?"

"39."

"That's a lot. Must have been rough. Have you ever considered looking for your father?"

"Yeah I'm still looking for answers. There's a lot about my past I don't know. Maybe I'll find the answers I'm looking for someday."

"Yeah I'm sure you will. Just have to keep looking. It's getting late. We should head home. Gotta get up early tomorrow for work."

"Yeah me too."

They walked back to their cars.

"I really like spending time with you," Jenny said.

"Same here," Callen said.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you later. We should go do something again soon," Jenny said.

"Yeah, absolutely. I'll call you. Goodnight. Drive safely," Callen said.

"Yeah you too. Goodnight."

They both got in their car and drove home. They continued to date for a couple of months. After 8 months something happened between Callen and Jenny after they got back from a date. Jenny drove back to her place where Callen left his car. They both got out of the car and Jenny walked Callen to his car.

"Oh my god. That movie was absolutely hilarious. My stomach still hurts from laughing," Callen said.

"Yeah mine too," Jenny said.

"Goodnight Jenny."

"Goodnight Tom."

They gave each other a hug. After that they looked into each other's eyes. Their heads began to move towards each other. Then their lips touched. They shared a kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Callen said.

"Alright see ya. Goodnight," Jenny said.

"Goodnight."

Jenny walked back inside. Before she walked back into here pool house she bumped into her sister.

"Hi Jenny," Julie said.

"Hi Julie," Jenny said.

"How was the date? Seems like you two really like each other."

"It was fine. Yeah we do. We really have a great time when we go out."

"Yeah I could see that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well a moment ago, when you got home."

"Oh my god. Did you see that?"

"Yep I did. So is he a good kisser?"

"Oh my god. I can't believe you saw that."

"Yeah I did. Come on tell me. Is he a good kisser?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Ah come on please."

"Maybe one day. Goodnight."

Jenny walked into the pool house and closed the door.

The next day Callen and Sam were at stakeout.

"So how are things with you and Jenny?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Callen said.

"Good to hear. I'm happy for you that you found someone."

"Yeah it's going good so far. I don't know how far it will go. But for now it's going good."

Callen and Jenny went out like 3 times a week from that point on. Everything was going great. When they were dating for a year Callen went inside with Jenny after a date to stay for some drinks. Things heated up pretty quickly.

"You want a beer?" Jenny asked.

"Sure thanks. Is this you and your mom?" Callen said.

"Here you go. Yeah it is. That was taken right before she died. Before she got send to Fallujah."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. Every day."

"Nice place you got here."

"Yeah. It's not big or anything. But it's home. And it's also nice that I have my sister close by. We are like best friends."

"Are this your nieces?"

"Yeah they are. I love them."

"How old are they?"

"Katie is 5 and Amy is 2."

"They're lucky to have an aunt like you. I'm sure you're great with kids."

"Haha. Well I'm not a natural but yeah I like hanging out with them. I'm their aunt so I get to spoil them a lot without all the parenting stuff."

"Yeah that's nice. Like I said: they're lucky to have an aunt like you."

Callen and Jenny were staring at each other and after a while they started kissing. Jenny got up and pulled Callen over to her bed. Jenny started taking off his clothes. Callen did the same with her clothes. As Jenny was taking his pants off she noticed his gun in the back of his pants.

"Oh what do we have here? A gun? Nice," Jenny said.

"Be careful with that. It's for my job," Callen said.

"Nice. I like a man who's carrying a gun."

Jenny put Callen's gun on her nightstand. The two continued to kiss as Callen laid Jenny down on the bed.

"Why are you stopping?" Jenny asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why? Aren't you?"

"No, I'm too. Just checking if you were too."

"Fine, then shut up and kiss me."

…

"Oh my god. Wow. That was amazing," Jenny said.

"Wow indeed. That was amazing," Callen said.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jenny."

Jenny crawled against Callen and Callen put his arm around Jenny. The two fell asleep.

The next morning Callen woke up just a little before 9am. He was a bit late because he promised to pick up Sam at 9. Jenny was still asleep. Callen grabbed his clothes and put them on as quietly as possible. He wrote a note for Jenny and put it on her nightstand. He left the pool house and went to pick up Sam.

"Morning G," Sam said.

"Morning Sam," Callen said.

"You're late."

"Sorry. I slept in."

"Slept in? You hardly sleep. Ah I get it. You slept in with Jenny didn't you?"

"Sam….."

"I just think it's great G."

"Sam, stay out of my love life.

"What? I'm just happy that you're finally in a relationship."

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you: You're my partner not my mother."

"I just want you to find a nice girl and be happy."

"Well I found a nice girl and I'm happy right now so you can stop."

"Alright G."

Jenny woke up and noticed that Callen was gone. She saw the note laying on her nightstand. She picked it up and read it."Had to go to work. Really enjoyed last night. I will call you later. Love Tom," the note said.

Jenny got up out of bed and went outside to enjoy the sunshine. Her sister was already outside. When she saw Jenny she walked up to her.

"Morning Jenny", Julie said.

"Morning Julie," Jenny said.

"You guys had fun last night?"

"Yeah we had a blast. The movie was hilarious."

"I wasn't just talking about the movie. I caught him leaving this morning. You slept with him, didn't you?"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Jenny, I'm not crazy. I saw him leave this morning and I can see it in your eyes. You slept with him."

"Yeah, alright I slept with him last night."

"See I knew it. Okay details. How was it? Was it any good?"

"Oh my god. I'm not gonna talk about my love life with you."

"Come on, where sisters. You can tell me anything."

"Fine, but not all the juicy details. It was nice. Actually it was amazing and afterwards I told him I love him."

"You did? What did he say?"

"He said: I love you too."

"I'm glad for you that this is working out. You deserve someone who makes you happy. And from what you told me, he seems like a really nice guy."

"Yeah he is. We really like spending time together. I'm gonna go surfing a bit. See ya later."

"See ya."

When Jenny came back from surfing she received a text from Callen.

"Hi Jenny, I really enjoyed last night. Had to go to work. Is it okay if I drop by after work? Love Tom."

Jenny replied to the message: "Hi Tom. I really enjoyed last night as well. Sure. Sounds nice. You can drop by any time. Love Jenny."

That evening Callen dropped by Jenny's house after work."

They gave each other a kiss.

"I missed you this morning," Jenny said.

"Yeah I had to go to work. You had a day off today?" Callen said.

"Yeah I didn't have to go to work today. It's alright I saw your note. That was very sweet of you to leave a note."

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake you up. I really enjoyed last night."

"Me too. I'm really happy I met you. This past year with you has been amazing."

"Glad you feel this way. Because I feel exactly the same way. What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just making dinner. You want some or did you already eat?"

"No, I haven't eaten yet. I'd love some, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, it's not. I always make some extra. It's almost done. Would you grab some plates please? They're in cupboard over there."

"Sure. Here you go."

Callen and Jenny enjoyed dinner and Callen stayed there the rest of the evening and went home around 11pm.

Callen and Jenny continued to date for a couple months. When they where dating for a year and a half something chanced in their relationship.

Callen was at work doing some target practice and the gun range and Nate saw that something was on his mind.

"Should I be worried about you?" Nate asked.

"No. Why you should be worried about me?" Callen said.

"I'm a psychologist. I can see that something is bothering you."

"Well it's about Jenny, my girlfriend, I'm having a weird feeling lately."

"What kind of weird feeling?"

"I really like spending time with her and we have a great time. It's just lately I have the feeling she wants more then what we have right now. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Well only you can answer that. Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I think that I do."

"Do you want her in your life?"

"Yeah I really had fun with her the past year and a half. I can't imagine having her not in my life right now."

"Then I suggest you keep her in your life. How that's up to you."

Callen thought about what Nate said and he realized that he didn't want to live without Jenny. This was the first time he felt this way about a girl and he was not sure what to do. She didn't know what his real name and job were. Callen wondered what he was going to do.

The next day Callen went to see Jenny after work.

"Hi Jenny," Callen said.

"Hi Tom. I just have to run an errand. Why don't you get started on dinner already? Bought pasta for tonight. I'll be back in about 15 minutes," Jenny said.

"Alright I'll get started then. See you."

20 minutes later Jenny returned. Dinner was about done. Callen had already set the table.

"Hi Jenny, you're just in time. Dinner is about ready," Callen said.

"Ah great I'm starving. Are you okay? You look a bit stressed," Jenny said.

"I'm fine, busy day at work that's all."

…

"I don't think I need a dessert. Little bit full," Jenny said.

"Me neither. But I do have something else for you," Callen said.

"Oh really? What do you have for me?"

"This past year and a half with you has been amazing. I really enjoy hanging out with you. I can't imagine what my life would be like at this point if you weren't in it and I can't imagine my life without you. That is why….."

Callen got up for his chair and he got down on one knee.

"My sweet Jenny, Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will."

Callen put the ring around her finger and they kissed.

"It's a beautiful ring. Thank you. I love you," Jenny said.

"I love you too. Glad you like it. A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman," Callen said.

….

"Can you help clean the dishes?"

"Sure, you wash I'll dry. So tomorrow you start your new job right?"

"Yes tomorrow I start my new job."

"You're excited?"

"Yeah excited and a little bit nervous. But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be able to handle it. It's pretty much the same job as I have now."

"Alright then."

After cleaning the dishes Callen and Jenny went to watch TV and then went to sleep. The next day Callen and Jenny both went to work.

"Have fun on your first day of work," Callen said.

"I will. You have a nice day as well," Jenny said.

Jenny arrived at her new job. She looked at the building. It was nothing like the building she worked in before. She walked up to the entrance. Someone was already waiting for her there.

"Hi, you must be Jennifer Hathaway. Welcome to NCIS. I'm Lara Macy," Macy said.

"Hi Lara, please call me Jenny," Jenny said.

"Alright Jenny, follow me I'll show you around."

"Nice office you got here."

"Yeah well we try to stay low profile. Nobody knows where in here. This is our bullpen where the agents work. Meet agents Sam Hanna and Kensi Blye and our psychologist Nate Getz. This is our new intelligence analyst Lt. Jenny Hathaway, she's former naval intelligence."

"Hi Nice to meet you all," Jenny said.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you will be working. This is our operation center. Here we follow our agents in the field and brief them on new information about the case. This will be your workplace. This is Eric Beale. He's our tech operator. You will be working together with him."

"Hi Jenny Hathaway. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Eric said.

"I hope you get settled in here soon. I gotta take this call. Eric will help you getting settled in on your computer," Macy said.

Macy answered the call of director Vance. In the meantime Eric helped Jenny settle in on the computer. During that agent Gibbs and agent McGee walked in. They came over to help with a case. Sam was getting the screen ready for the op. Macy asked Nate where Callen is. He didn't know.

"Who is Callen?" Jenny asked Eric.

"He is one of the agents. He is really good in undercover work," Eric said.

….

Callen met up with agent Gibbs at the park. The two already knew each other from before. They sat there talking. Then Macy called. He went over his plan with her for the op.

Sam and Eric made everything ready at OPS so they had visual and audio of the op.

"Callen, where the hell are you?" Macy asked Callen over the phone.

"I'm at the dinner looking right at you, Mace," Callen said.

Callen's face popped up on screen. Jenny was looking at the screen. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She saw her boyfriend Tom on the screen as an undercover NCIS agent and his name wasn't Tom it was Callen. She was confused and angry to what she just saw.

Callen went inside to meet someone. Everybody at OPS was watching and listening in.

After the op Callen came back to the office and went to talk to Macy in her office. Jenny was working the big screen with data they gathered so far on the case when Callen walked in. Jenny turned around and saw Callen there. Callen saw her as well. He was shocked to see Jenny there. For a moment the two didn't say or do anything. Then Jenny turned back around to work the footage that was on the screen. Callen didn't say anything after that and continued with the op. He had to go undercover again to get to the bad guys. In the end they got the bad guys and Sam dropped Callen of at his place, or at least the place he was renting currently.

"Are you gonna get out?" Sam asked.

"I think it's time to move," Callen said.

"Again? That's 3 times in the last 18 months."

"It's 4. I don't know. I just feel like someone's watching me."

"It's probably that Russian girl you told me about."

Callen got out of the car and waved to Sam. Sam wanted to drive away but some crazy guy in a van blocked his way. Sam saw that the backdoor of the van was open and that a man holding a gun was in it. Sam saw the van moving towards Callen. He got out of his car and tried to warn Callen. It was too late. Callen was shot and was lying there on the street. Sam shot at the guys in the van but they were already too far away. Sam went to Callen. He was still alive but barely. Sam called for an ambulance.

At the hospital Callen was taking into surgery in critical condition. Sam called Macy to tell her what happened.

"Callen has been shot. It happened right outside his apartment. Sam took him to the Pacific Beach Medical where he's currently in surgery in critical condition," Macy said.

Everybody was in shock. After a little while Jenny got up and left the office. She went to the hospital to see Callen. She arrived at the hospital and went to the surgical floor. She saw Sam sitting there in the waiting area.

"Sam, how's he doing?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I heard that Callen had been shot and I came to see how he's doing."

"Why did you come here so fast, you barely know him? You've just been with us for a day."

Sam saw Jenny's face.

"You knew him already, didn't you? You're his girlfriend Jenny right?"

"Yeah I am. He told you about me?"

"Yeah he did. He really likes you."

"How's he doing?"

"He's in surgery for now. Doctors couldn't say much yet. He's in critical condition. He took 3 shots to the chest, one to the arm and one to the leg. He already lost a lot of blood."

Tears appeared in Jenny's eyes.

"Oh my god, would we do this to him?"

"I have no idea. But we will get them eventually."

"Do you mind if I wait here with you? I wanna be here when he gets out of surgery."

"Sure. It's better than waiting alone."

A few hours later Callen came out of surgery.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked.

"We managed to get the bullets out and stopped the bleeding. He lost a lot of blood. We will know more in the morning. He is still critical. We'll see how he makes it's through the night," the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Jenny asked.

"Sure follow me," the doctor said.

The doctor took Sam and Jenny to the room where Callen was at. Jenny and Sam stayed in his room waiting for Callen to wake up. The next morning Jenny woke up at the hospital. Sam was already awake and he was sitting next to Callen. Callen still hasn't woken up.

"Morning Sam. How's he doing?" Jenny said.

"Morning. Not much chance yet. He still hasn't woken up. The doctor said he made it through the night okay. His condition didn't get worse, but he isn't out of the woods yet," Sam said.

Jenny and Sam went to work. Before she left Jenny gave Callen a kiss on his cheek. She continued with her work but all she could think about all day was Callen. She prayed that he was going to pull through. During the day Sam got a call from the hospital. Callen had just woken up. Jenny was relieved to hear that. Sam went to the hospital to see Callen. When he came back he talked to Jenny.

"I just got back from hospital. He's doing better. He's got a long recuperation ahead though," Sam said.

"Good to hear that," Jenny said.

"He asked for you. He asked where you were. He wanted to see you."

"Yeah, I'll go to the hospital after work."

"How long have you known him?"

"I've known him for about a year and a half now."

After work Jenny stopped by the hospital to go see Callen.

"Excuse me miss, can I see your id please?" a security guard outside Callen's room asked.

"Sure," Jenny said. She pulled out her NCIS id and showed it to the security guard. He checked her id with his pocket computer.

"Okay miss, you checked out. You can go inside."

"Thank you."

Jenny walked into the room. Callen looked at her when she walked in. A smile appeared on his face. He then saw Jenny's face. She looked a bit angry.

"Hi Jenny. I'm glad to see you," Callen said.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Tom. But that isn't your real name, is it? And you're not in private security, are you?" Jenny said.

"No it isn't. My name is G. Callen and as you already know I'm a federal agent with NCIS."

"So you lied to me. Not just about where you work but also who you are. For a year and a half we've been together and now we are engaged and you never thought of telling me the truth."

"I'm sorry Jenny. I've been meaning to tell you. I never wanted you to find out like this."

"So what, you just forgot to tell me? We're engaged to be married; didn't you think I deserve the truth before we got married? "

"I'm sorry Jenny. I wanted to tell you, but you see. We don't exist, our office that is. Nobody outside NCIS knows who we are."

"I know. I'm with the navy as well. My whole family is. I know about NCIS."

"Wait what? You're in the navy?"

"Yeah I worked with naval intelligence before I joined NCIS."

"You didn't tell me that. I thought you were a data analyst."

"Yeah I am. An intelligence analyst. But I didn't lie to you about who I am or about anything else."

Jenny looked at her engagement ring.

"Was any of it true?"

"Yes the rest of what I told you was true. Including me asking you to marry me. That was me, not Tom."

"I don't know…." Jenny touched her engagement ring. "I don't know if I can trust you again. For a year and half you lied to me about who you really are."

"Yes I lied to you about who I am but not about anything else. Not about how I feel about you."

"I'm glad that you're still alive but I don't know about us."

Jenny took her engagement ring off and put it on the counter besides Callen's bed.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said and she left the room.

"Jenny, please don't do this. Jenny! Jenny!" Callen said as Jenny walked out of the room.

Jenny didn't turn around and she left the room. Callen laid there in the hospital bed dazed and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny got out of the hospital and walked towards her car. She got into her car and she sat there thinking about what just happened. Tears appeared in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She wondered if she did the right thing. She still loved Callen but he told her so many lies over the past year and a half that she didn't know what was true and what wasn't. She drove home. When she got home she felt so sick to her stomach that she had to throw up.

She couldn't fall asleep that night and neither could Callen. They thought about what just happened. Callen wondered if he should have told Jenny the truth before he asked her to marry him. He looked at the engagement ring Jenny gave back to him before she left the hospital. He still loved her and he hoped that everything was going to be alright. That she would come back to him.

Jenny wondered about her decision to give her engagement ring back to Callen. She thought it was the right thing to do at the moment, but now she wasn't so sure. She loved him very much and she was so happy when he asked her to marry him. But he lied to her for a year and a half. Eventually they fell asleep.

The next morning when Jenny woke up she still felt sick. She went to work anyway. During the day she still felt a bit nauseous. After work she had to drop by the store to get something. She was looking for something and then she saw the pregnancy tests. She began to wonder if she could be pregnant. She felt sick for a couple of days now. But she thought that was because of everything that happened between her and Callen. But she wasn't sure now. She decided to buy 2 pregnancy tests so she could be sure if she was pregnant or not.

Before she went to bed she took the test. She took both pregnancy tests and she looked at the result. She was shocked to see the result on both tests. She checked the box again to make sure she was right. Both sticks had turned blue. She was pregnant! She sat down on her bed. She was still in shock. She never expected to be pregnant. She and Callen had a fight and she gave him back her engagement ring. But now she was pregnant with his child. What was she going to do?

The next morning Jenny saw that she had received a text message from Callen. She opened it and read the message: "Jenny, I'm really sorry. Please come and talk to me. I love you. G"

Jenny didn't reply to the message. She went to work.

Sam went to the hospital to see how his partner was doing.

"Morning G," Sam said.

"Morning Sam," Callen said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

Sam noticed his partner felt down and that there was something bothering him.

"You okay G, you seem a bit down. Is there something on your mind?"

"I'm fine. How's Jenny?"

"She's fine I think. Why do you ask? Hasn't she come to visit you?"

"She did, the day before yesterday; I just had the idea that something was on her mind. Could you ask her if she would come to see me, please?"

"Sure G. I'll see you later. Gotta go to work."

"See you."

Sam arrived at work and he went to talk to Jenny.

"Hi Jenny, can I talk to you for a second?" Sam said.

"Sure Sam, what's up?" Jenny said.

"It's about G. I just went to the hospital and he was asking about you. He asked how you were doing and if you would come to see him. Did something happen between you two?"

"I've just been busy Sam that's all."

"He looked a bit down and it felt like that there was something on his mind. I see the same look on your face. What happened between you to?"

"Nothing happened. And if something happened it would be between me and him."

"He's like family to me. I don't want to see him get hurt. So if something happened between you two I suggest you try to fix it. Because it really seemed like he was hurting."

Jenny wondered about what Sam said and if she should go see Callen. At the end of the day she went home. As she walked in her pool house she felt terrible cramps in her stomach and she fell down on the ground. Her sister saw it and rushed to help her.

"Jenny are you okay?" her sister Julie said.

"No. My stomach, it hurts so badly," Jenny said.

Julie called an ambulance.

"It's gonna be okay Jen. Ambulance is on its way."

10 minutes later the ambulance arrived. The medics asked Jenny what was wrong. Jenny said that she was pregnant and that she had terrible cramps in her stomach. Julie was shocked to hear her sister say she was pregnant. The medics took her to the hospital were a doctor examined her.

"I'm sorry miss but you had a miscarriage," the doctor said.

Jenny laid there and she didn't say anything. The doctor was paged somewhere else.

"I'll be back later to check on you," the doctor said.

"Are you okay Jenny?" Julie asked.

"I'm fine. I just wanna go home," Jenny said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Please wait for the doctor to come back. Should I call Tom in the meantime?"

"No, that's not necessary. He's busy with work and he doesn't even know that I was pregnant. I just found out yesterday, haven't had the chance to tell him yet."

15 minutes later the doctor came back.

"Can I please go home doctor? I feel fine now," Jenny said.

"It's fine by me. There were no problems. I'll write your discharge papers and you can go home," the doctor said.

Jenny got up and her sister drove them back home. During the drive home Jenny didn't say a thing. When they got home she walked straight to her pool house and went inside.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay Jen?" Julie asked as Jenny walked into the pool house.

"I'm fine Jules. I'm just tired. Goodnight," Jenny said and she closed the door.

Jenny cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning Kensi walking into the office. She just got back from the hospital.

"Morning Sam," Kensi said.

"Morning Kens," Sam said.

"I just got back from the hospital. Callen seemed down and he asked me how Jenny was and if I would ask her to come visit him."

"He asked you too? He asked me yesterday as well. I talked to Jenny yesterday and she said everything was alright but I saw the same look in her eyes as in Callen's eyes. Something happened between them. But she didn't want to tell me."

"Maybe I can talk to her. Woman to woman. Maybe that will help."

Jenny felt frustrated that day at work. She needed to blow of some steam. Normally she would go surfing when she felt like this, but since she was at work she couldn't. She decided to go to gun range. As she was cleaning her gun afterwards Kensi walked in.

"Hey Jenny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kensi said.

"Sure Kensi. What's up?" Jenny said.

"I just got back from the hospital. Callen was asking about you. Sam said he asked him as well yesterday. What's going on between you two?"

"Why is everyone asking me about that? It's between me and Callen."

"We're all a family here. We care about each other. What happened between you and Callen? You knew him already before you came to work here, right?"

Jenny put her gun down.

"Yeah I knew him already. We've been dating for a year and a half now. A day before he got shot we got engaged. That was a day before I came to work here. I didn't know him as Callen. He told me he was someone else and he also didn't tell me he was a federal agent. I felt so angry about the fact that he lied to me. I went to see him in the hospital after he woke up and we had a bit of a fight and I gave him back my engagement ring."

"You two were engaged? You know, he had a good reason to lie to you. You see, we don't exist outside this office. Nobody knows who we are. We all use aliases and cover stories, even with our friends and family. But that doesn't mean we don't care about them."

"I know. He told me that too. But I just don't know. He lied to me. How am I supposed to know he didn't lie to me about everything else? Including his feelings for me."

"I can't tell you that. But I've known Callen for a couple years now. He just doesn't ask any girl to marry him and seeing how he is now; asking about you and being very down, I'd say he really does love you. If I were you I'd go talk to him."

Kensi left and Jenny wondered about what Kensi said. Deep down inside she knew that Kensi had a point. She still loved Callen and with her being pregnant and then losing the baby she decided she should go talk to Callen.

That evening after work she dropped by the hospital. As she was standing in the elevator she thought to herself what she was going to say to Callen and how he would react.

She walked into Callen's room. Callen was surprised to see Jenny.

"Jenny," Callen said.

"Hi G. How are you? " Jenny said.

"I'm okay. I'm glad to see you. I've been thinking about you a lot."

"I've been thinking about you a lot too and about everything that happened."

"I've been waiting for you to come here and I've been trying to contact you."

"I know. I got your message."

"Why didn't you come by then or at least replied to my message?"

"I didn't know what to say to you. I was still thinking about everything, about finding out who you were and that you lied to me. I needed time to think about everything, if what we had was true."

"It was. I do love you Jenny, more than anything in this world. I've been beating myself up about this. I should've told you who I was before asking you to marry me."

"I do get now why you lied to me. If you're identity would get compromised it would be bad. Sam and Kensi explained it to me, that you guys use aliases and cover stories all the time. Sam also said to me that you were feeling down and that you were hurting inside."

"He said that? We'll I guess he was true. I have been feeling a little down lately, because I missed you and I wanted to make it up to you."

"I know. That's why I'm here right now. I missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you and after I found out that I was pregnant I realized I don't wanna live without you."

"Whoa, wait. What? You're pregnant?"

"I was. I had a miscarriage," Jenny said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay Jenny. Come here."

Callen reached his arms towards Jenny to pull her over to him. Jenny grabbed his hands and she lay down next to him in his bed and crawled against him.

"It's okay Jenny. I'm here. When did you find out that you were pregnant, was that before or after you gave me back your engagement ring?"

"A day after and the next day I had the miscarriage. I wanted to tell you after I found out, but I was so shocked myself that I didn't know how I was gonna tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here now."

Callen picked up Jenny's engagement ring from the counter.

"What are we gonna do with this?" Callen said as he showed the ring to Jenny.

"Well I don't know about you, but I know a place where that should go. At least if you still want to."

"Of course I still want to."

Callen put the ring back on Jenny's finger. They kissed.

"I love you," Callen said.

"I love you too," Jenny said.

Jenny fell asleep in Callen arms.

Two weeks later Callen was released from the hospital. He could return to work in about 5 months. Jenny went to pick him up from the hospital after work and drove back to her place.

"You've gotta take it easy, you know that right?" Jenny said.

"I know Jenny. I will," Callen said.

"You almost died and I'm not looking forward to seeing you end up in the hospital again."

"I know. I will."

4 months later Callen was almost ready to return to work again. Callen and Jenny were lying in bed that night.

"Are you sure you're ready to return to work tomorrow? I mean you're not due back for a month." Jenny said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Callen said.

"I'm just looking out for you. I mean if you're not ready you can stay home."

"Honey, I'm fine. Really."

They started kissing. The next morning when Jenny woke up Callen was already up. He had just opened the curtains and was staring out the window. Jenny walked up to him.

"Good morning honey," Jenny said.

"Good morning honey," Callen said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a flashback to when I was shot. I came really close to dying, didn't I?"

"Yeah really close. I mean you can still see the scars where you got shot. You were lucky Sam was there. I'm gonna go get ready for work."

30 minutes later Jenny was ready to leave for work.

"See you at work. Be careful today and take it easy. It's your first day back."

"I will."

A couple minutes later Sam came to pick up Callen.

"You sure you're ready to come back, G?" Sam asked

"What are you my mother or something?" Callen replied.

"You could use one."

"So we got a new office huh?"

"Yep, 3 months and the neighbors still don't know we're here."

"Hiding in plain sight. What was it before we got it?"

"Old water plant administration building. Condemned after the Northridge quake."

"Condemned?"

"Only on the outside G."

Callen and Sam walk in. Sam had to go talk to Hetty. Callen looked around the building. Hetty saw that Callen was back.

"Mr. Callen, you're not due back for a month." Hetty said.

"I missed your sunny smile." Callen said.

Eric appeared upstairs.

"Heads up! Director is coming online. Hey Callen," Eric said.

They headed upstairs to OPS. Nate asked Callen if he was ready to come back to work.

"Did you get a note from your doctor?" Nate asked Callen.

"You're my doctor, Nate," Callen said.

"Yeah I just get to play around inside your head though. How's the rest of you? Aches? Pains? Insomnia?"

"Yeah, all of that. Before I was shot."

While they were walking upstairs Callen met the new agent Dominic Vail.

They walked into the OPS center. Jenny and Eric were inside and Director Vance was on the screen.

"Agent Callen. I didn't think you were due back from sick leave till next month," Vance said when he saw Callen.

"I guess you didn't get the email," Callen said.

"I guess you haven't sent it yet. Your case is still active, Callen. We will find them."

"Yes, sir. We will."

Director Vance explained the new case to the team. Sam and Callen went to check out the commander's house.

"So how are you and Jenny doing?" Sam asked.

"We're doing fine. We're doing great actually. We're getting married," Callen said.

"You're getting married?"

"Yep we are. Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah a bit. I didn't think you were the marrying type."

"Neither did I, until I met Jenny. I really love her."

"Well I'm happy for you both. You deserve to be happy, G."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam and Callen investigated the case. In the end Callen had to go undercover in order the get the little girl back that was kidnapped. Jenny was worried about Callen. It was only his first day back after his near fatal shooting. Before Sam and Callen headed out Jenny said to Sam: "Keep an eye on him Sam."

The rest of the team stayed behind in OPS and watched the op on the big screen.

They realized that the op had been blown. Callen and Sam were held at gunpoint. They needed to figure out a plan to get them out of there. It was too far for Kensi and Dom to go in and get them out. Dom called Callen on his cell phone as a diversion.

"Yeah, he's right here," Callen said. "It's McGuire. He's not really dead."

The other guy was caught by surprise and that gave Callen the opportunity to get the gun away from him. Sam had to deal with 2 people. He managed to shake them both but one of them got up and pointed his gun at Sam. Callen came behind the other guy and shot him before he could shoot Sam.

"Thanks Dom," Callen said.

"You're welcome," Dom replied.

Everyone was glad that the undercover op worked and that Callen and Sam where save.

Sam and Callen came back to the office to get their stuff and go home.

"Expense accounts. You're six months behind. I would have thought that seeing as you had so much time off for recuperation, you would have caught up on your paperwork," Hetty said to Callen.

"Please tell me you're kidding me, Hetty," Callen said.

"Well, I could, but I would be a lie. No rush. Tomorrow will be fine."

Callen sat down at the table to fill in the paperwork. Dom, Kensi and Nate were walking down the stairs. They said goodnight.

"You good G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm good," Callen said.

"Okay. Good night G."

"Good night Sam."

Callen was so tired that he lay down on the sofa. Hetty went home and saw him lay there. She pulled the blanket over him and when home.

Upstairs in OPS Eric and Jenny where shutting off their systems to go home.

"Good night Eric, see you tomorrow," Jenny said.

"Good night Jenny," Eric said.

Jenny walked downstairs to see if Callen was ready to go home. She saw that he had fallen asleep on the sofa. She decided the let him sleep. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and went home.

...

Jenny and Callen started to plan their wedding.

"Well there is one thing that we have to do before we get married. I still have to properly introduce you to my family and tell them that we're getting married. I know that you don't tell anyone about who you are but I really want my family there when we get married. And besides they are all in the navy, so they know about NCIS," Jenny said.

"Yeah I've been thinking about that too. Of course they can be there. They are your family. I wanna meet them too," Callen said.

"Where do you wanna get married? I was thinking about having the ceremony right here in our back yard. It's big enough."

"Yeah that's nice and I was thinking about the ceremony. We could ask a navy priest to do the ceremony. Cus he would know about NCIS."

"Yeah that's fine with me."

They continued to plan their wedding for a bit.

"I'm really looking forward to marrying you. I can't wait to be your wife," Jenny said.

"Me too. I can't wait for us to be married. I love you so much," Callen said.

"I love you too."

A couple days later Jenny introduced Callen to her family.

"Hi everybody. I'd like you to meet G. Callen. He's my fiancé," Jenny said.

"Your fiancé?" her father Jason said.

"Yep dad we're getting married."

"Well well. It's nice to meet you G," Jason said.

"It's very nice to meet you too sir. You really have a wonderful daughter," Callen said.

"Thank you. Take care of her."

"I will sir."

…..

Callen and Jenny continued to plan every detail of their wedding and working together at NCIS. A week before they were getting married they got a case that was very close to Callen.

Callen received a phone call from Director Vance. He got a call from LAPD that a woman was killed in Los Angeles. She had surveillance pictures on her laptop.

"Anyone we know?" Callen asked.

"Yes . You, Agent Callen. LAPD ran the photos. Yours was the only one that got a hit. When they identified your classified status, they called me. Anything you forgot to tell me?" Vance said.

"Not that would explain this. LAPD's on board with us being involved in the investigation?"

"Full access. I e-mailed Eric their file, along with the contents of the flash drive. If you find anything that links to you getting shot six months ago, I need to know. Do I need to write that down for you, Agent Callen?"

"I think I get it."

"Watch your back."

Up in OPS they looked at the photos.

"I only took me about a minute to crack the security on the flash drive. Where do you want to start?" Eric said.

"Uh… paparazzi," Kensi said.

"It's good a place as any," Callen said.

"Alright we've got 6 photos here of Callen," Jenny said as she put the 6 photos of Callen on the screen.

"That's near your old apartment in Venice," Sam said.

"Just before I got shot," Callen said.

"You said you felt like you were being watched. So they carried out surveillance, pinpointed your home location and made the hit right there on the street."

"The shots were taking from different angles. Some high from upper story level windows, some low at the street level. All shot with a telephoto lens," Jenny said.

"Over how many days, G.?" Sam said.

"2 or 3. Eric, LAPD File," Callen said.

"Crime scene photos of our unidentified victim. Furniture all seems to be fold-and carry, so she brought it in herself. Maybe the apartment was vacant," Kensi said.

Callen was looking at the photos when he saw something.

"Jenny, enlarge that photo please," Callen said.

"What is it G?" Sam said.

"That's her. The Russian girl," Callen said.

"What Russian girl?" Kensi said.

"She was the last person I saw before I got shot," Callen said.

"There are a lot of surveillance photo of the same guy," Jenny said.

"None of them are very clear," Kensi said.

"Not a great photographer, your Russian girl," Eric said.

"Can we find out when they were taken, Eric?" Sam said.

"Yeah. All right, oldest photo was taken eight day ago and the most recent was yesterday."

"The day she died," Kensi said.

"Long-term surveillance. She was working for someone," Sam said.

"Do you have enough data to get a match on his face, Eric?" Callen said.

"No, I doubt it. But I will give it a shot," Eric said.

"Some of the photos were taken at a marina," Dom said.

"Including the photos of her. Her body was found in an apartment in Marina Del Rey, too," Jenny said.

"Sam, Kensi let's go check out her apartment," Callen said.

"G," Jenny said as they were walking out. Callen turned around. "Be careful."

"I will."

"All right, we have to try to sharpen up these photos before we can run him," Eric said.

"What did I miss?" Nate said.

"Hey Nate. Unnamed dead Russian girl who saw Callen get shot," Jenny said.

"Otherwise known as a "lead"," Dom said.

"Callen's cold case just got warmed up," Eric said.

Nate left and went to see Hetty to look into Callen file about his shooting. Eric and Jenny tried to sharpen up the photos to get and ID on their mystery man.

Callen, Sam and Kensi arrived at the apartment in Marina Del Rey.

"Are you sure you want to do this, G?" Sam said.

"I'm fine," Callen replied.

"Are you sure you're allowed to do this? I mean a victim investigating his own shooting?" Kensi said.

"It's not my shooting; it's a Russian girl's," Callen said.

"He'll keep investigating until someone tells him he can't," Sam said.

"Someone I have to listen to," Callen said.

"Rules me out," Kensi said.

"You never listen to me even when you have to, G." Sam said.

"Name one time," Callen said.

"You're not listening to me now."

"Yeah, I am."

"No, you're not."

"How long have you two been married?" Kensi asked.

They investigated the apartment where the Russian girl was staying at. After that they went back to OPS. They watched the security footage of the building. They found the guy they were looking for but he knew the camera was there and he hit his face from the camera.

"He's good, but he's not great. He did leave the usb drive behind," Kensi said.

"Well, that's not the only thing he missed. She was backing up her files onto a virtual storage account," Dom said.

"I tapped into the wireless router. Here are her files. Whoa that are a lot of files," Eric said.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning," Jenny said.

"File named Cossack, Jenny," Callen said.

"What's Cossack?" Kensi asked.

"Joint operation in Europe against the Russian mafia."

3 ID's appeared on the screen. One of them was Callen.

"Guys, I got something. Stanhope and Taylor are both dead. Murdered. And they were both killed on the same day….," Eric said as he put the 2 messages on the screen.

"5th of May. The same day I should have died," Callen said.

"Was anyone charged for either murder? Sam asked.

"No," Eric said.

Callen explained to the team what the case was about. He remembered that the contact was Arkady Kolcheck. Eric got an address for him. Callen and Sam went to visit him. Callen realized Arkady knew things about his past. He had sent the Russian girl to warn him. He knew her. She was his little sister in the foster home where he had stayed for 3 months. He handed Callen a flash drive.

Callen and back to OPS. He handed Eric the flash drive.

"Okay, let's see what we got. Our mystery man from the yacht has a name: John Cole. Lives in the shadows. He's got an oil refinery company, which he bought seven years ago," Jenny said.

"What else do we have?" Callen asked.

"Not a lot. This guy has built some serious firewalls around his personal life and business operations. He's even got his own server. He's as close to invisible as anyone I've ever seen. He's note leaving an electronic footprint anywhere." Eric said.

Callen, Sam and Kensi went undercover at the oil refinery. It was to Callen's surprise that John Cole was one of the 3 people in the team in Russia, who was supposed to be dead. He had set this whole thing up. Callen looked very pissed at him. He was the one that ordered the hit which nearly killed him. Cole and his bodyguard tried to make a run for it, but the 3 of them managed to get them and they headed back to OPS.

Callen was making a cup of tea when Hetty walked in. She handed him an envelope that Arkady had send to them. Callen opened it. It had a photo in it of him and Alina. Jenny walked in.

"Hey G, you okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Callen said.

"Who's that?" Jenny said as she looked at the picture.

"That's my little sister. Well my foster sister. I stayed with them for 3 months. I really liked it there. It's the same girl that got killed today, the Russian girl who tried to warn me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, G. You're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. There's something I've gotta do. I'll see you at home."

"Okay. You need me to come with you?"

"No thank you honey, this is something I've gotta do alone. I'll be fine. I'll see you at home."

He gave Jenny a kiss and went to Alina's house. It was the same house where they lived when they were younger. Callen remembered what it was like to live there and he saw his initials on the door of his bedroom closet.

A week later Callen and Jenny were getting married. Callen was in the pool house getting ready and Jenny was getting ready in her sister's house.

"You're nervous G?" Sam asked as they were getting ready.

"Yeah a little. But that's normal, right?" Callen said.

"Yeah, I was too."

"You do have the ring, right Sam?"

"Yeah I've got it right here."

"May I have a word with Mr. Callen alone Mr. Hanna?" Hetty said as she walked in.

Sam left the pool house.

"You okay Mr. Callen?"

"Yeah I'm fine Hetty. Little bit nervous."

"Well that's normal. You and Jenny make a nice couple. I'm really happy for you both. Jenny's a lucky girl. Be good to her Mr. Callen."

"I will Hetty."

"You look good Mr. Callen. I'll see you out there."

"Thank you Hetty."

Hetty left and Callen continued to get ready. Jenny was upstairs in her sister's house getting ready. Her sister Julie was helping her with her hair.

"You really look beautiful Jenny," Julie said.

"Thank you. I just wish that mom was here," Jenny said.

"Yeah I know how you feel; I wished she was at my wedding as well. But she is always with us in our hearts."

Jenny father walked in.

"Wow would you look at that. You look beautiful, Jenny. You look so much like your mother. I'm sure she would be proud to see you like this," Jason said.

"Thanks dad. I wish she was here today."

"Here's your mothers bracelet. She wore it on the day we got married. She would want you to wear it today."

"Thanks dad."

Jenny put the bracelet on. She was ready. Her sister came back from outside. Everybody was ready there as well. They walked downstairs. Everybody was sitting outside. Callen was standing down the aisle with Sam next to him. Jenny's nieces were bridesmaids; they walked outside first, throwing rose pedals down the aisle. After them came Julie, she was the maid of honor. She walked down the aisle and stood there up front with Callen and Sam. Then Jenny and her father walked down the aisle. Everybody stood up. Callen was mesmerized as he saw Jenny walk down the aisle. She looked so beautiful. She walked up to Callen. The priest started the ceremony.

…

"Do you G. Callen, take Jennifer Hathaway to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"I do," Callen said.

"Do you Jennifer Hathaway, take G. Callen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"I do," Jenny said.

"May I have the rings please?" The priest said.

Sam and Julie gave the priest the rings.

"Through this ring, I accept you as my wife, now and for all time," Callen said as he put the ring on Jenny's finger.

"Through this ring, I accept you as my husband, now and for all time," Jenny said as she put the ring on Callen's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Callen and Jenny kissed. Everybody started clapping. They continued to party the entire day. After 2am everybody had left. Jenny and Callen were sitting by the pool.

"I love you," Callen said.

"I love you too," Jenny said.

They started kissing. Callen picked up Jenny and walked to the pool house. He opened the door and carried Jenny across the threshold and he put her down on the bed as they continued to kiss.

…..

"Good morning my wife," Callen said.

"Good morning my husband," Jenny said. "I can't believe we're actually married."

"Me neither, but we are. Yesterday was for sure the happiest day of my live. You looked absolutely beautiful."

"Mine too. You looked very handsome yourself."

…..

Callen came back home from work. Jenny had a day off. She could see that something was on his mind.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Jenny said as Callen sat down on the couch.

"Dom has been kidnapped. He's missing," Callen said.

"What? What happened?"

"He was abducted after driving home from work. The ambushed his car and took him hostage. We found out who took him but they didn't have him anymore. They were hired by someone else. They have Dom. We don't know who they are, where Dom is and if he is still alive."

"Oh my god, that's awful. You don't have any leads on where they took Dom?"

"No, none whatsoever. They dropped Dom off in a van and left the van there for them to pick Dom up. The van was still there but no Dom. It was a dead end. No plates on the van."

"We just have to keep looking. We will find Dom."

"I hope you right."

…

Eric and Sam where upstairs in OPS discussing the ongoing case. They got a new lead, an address in downtown LA. Sam went to check it out.

"Eric, call G. have him meet me there," Sam said.

Eric called Callen.

"Yeah Eric," Callen said.

"Got an address for you. Sam went to check it out. He asked if you could meet him there. I'm sending you the address," Eric said.

"Okay got it Eric."

Jenny was also in the car with Callen. She went with Callen to the location. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse. The 3 of them went inside to check it.

"Stay close Jenny," Callen said as they entered the warehouse.

"Clear," Sam said.

"Clear," Callen said.

They holstered their weapons and took a look around the warehouse. Sam went to one side of the room where he found a box. He opened the box.

"Guys, I've got a bomb here," Sam said.

"Can you disarm it?" Callen said.

"I don't think so it's only got a minute on the clock. We've gotta get out of here now."

"Jenny come on, we've gotta get out of here."

Callen, Sam and Jenny ran towards the exit to get out in time. The bomb went off. The 3 of them where thrown away by the blast. The building was completely destroyed by the blast. Pieces of the building where scattered around the ground. Sam got up after the blast. He looked for his partner. He was just a couple feet away from him.

"G, you okay?" Sam said as he helped his partner onto his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Jenny?" Callen said.

"Don't know. She was just behind us."

They looked around. They didn't see Jenny at first sight.

"Jenny!... Jenny!... Jenny!..." Callen shouted as he looked around trying to find his wife.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Callen and Sam looked around trying to find Jenny.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Callen shouted again.

Suddenly they heard a sound coming from underneath the rubble. They looked in the direction where the sound was coming from. They saw some of the rubble move. Callen ran towards it. He saw he wife lying underneath the rubble.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get you out," Callen said. "Sam, a little help here. Let's get her out."

They started to get the rubble off Jenny. When she was freed Callen helped her get up and he held her in his arms.

"Are you okay honey?" Callen said.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a bit and my arm hurts," Jenny said and she looked at her arm. She had a big cut on her upper arm and bruises on her arms and a bruise on her head.

A couple minutes later the ambulance and the fire department arrived. They patched Callen, Sam and Jenny up. Callen received a call from Hetty.

"Are you okay Mr. Callen?" Hetty said.

"We're all fine. Just some cuts and bruises," Callen said.

"What happened out there?"

"Don't know. We walked in the building and checked it. Sam saw a box and he opened it, it had a bomb in it. We barely got out on time."

"When you're done there come back to OPS, Mr. Callen."

"Okay will do."

….

Jenny walked into the office. She had just gone surfing before work. Eric was downstairs. He had just grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Damn tourists," Jenny said as she walked into the office.

"Everything okay, Jenny?" Eric said.

"I hate tourists. I was out surfing this morning. Had a good wave and out comes this guy who totally steels my wave and knocks me off my board and when I tried to talk to him he was like: no you stole my wave."

"I hate when that happens."

In the meantime the others had arrived at the office as well. Including the new LAPD liaison Detective Marty Deeks. Eric had gone upstairs and Jenny walked in the bullpen. She saw Deeks.

"You, what the hell are you doing here?" Jenny said.

"Me, what the hell are you doing here?" Deeks replied.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Callen said.

"He stole my wave this morning." "She stole my wave this morning." Jenny and Deeks said at the same time.

"What, I stole your wave?! No you stole my wave," Jenny said.

"What are you two talking about?" Callen said.

"Surfing. I went surfing this morning and this guy completely steels my wave and knocks me off my board," Jenny said.

"No, you stole my wave and you bumped into me," Deeks replied.

"No, I didn't," Jenny said.

"Everybody calm down. What the hell is going on here?" Hetty said.

"Jenny and Deeks are having an argument. Apparently the stole each other wave this morning," Callen said.

"Ah well. Save it for later, I'm having none of this in here," Hetty said.

"Fine." Jenny and Deeks said and Jenny went upstairs.

"Detective Deeks has been appointed our LAPD liaison," Hetty said.

"Welcome aboard Deeks," Callen said.

"Okay no time to waste. We have a case," Hetty said.

Everybody got up and went upstairs. Kensi, Eric and Jenny were already upstairs.

"Deeks? Really?" Kensi said.

"Deeks. Really. LAPD liaison." Eric said.

"He is our new LAPD liaison? Really?" Jenny said.

"Yep," Eric said.

Eric and Jenny explained the case to them. At the end of the day Callen and Jenny went home.

"What was going on between you and Deeks this morning?" Callen said.

"Nothing really. I went surfing this morning and some guy came along and knocked me off my surfboard and that guy was Deeks. It's just this thing in surfing; you don't drop in one someone else's wave. He claimed it was his wave and I claimed it was my wave," Jenny said.

"I well I'm sure it was your wave not his."

….

"Guys, you've got see this. We've received a video. It's Dom," Jenny said to the agents who were sitting downstairs. They ran upstairs.

"What do we know?"Callen said.

"This appeared on a known Jihadist Web site less than an hour ago," Eric said.

"Oh my god, Dom," Kensi said.

They all went to work. Eric and Jenny analyzed the video and tried to figure out everything they could about the guys who took Dom. Callen and Sam went to see Hetty's contact to see if he could help. They investigated the case and they ended up at Palace Theater. Minutes after they found him Dom got shot and he died. Eric, Jenny, Nate and Hetty saw the whole thing from OPS. They saw that Dom had been killed.

Jenny and Callen went home that evening. Callen and Jenny were lying on the couch.

"You okay G?" Jenny asked.

"I've been better. It's just killing me that we weren't able to save Dom," Callen said.

"I know. It's always hard when you lose one of your own. I'm glad that I didn't have to go home alone tonight. I'm glad you're here with me."

"I'm glad you're here too. It's nice to have some company after a day like this."

…..

"Morning guys," Jenny said as she walked into the office.

"Morning," Sam and Kensi replied.

"Where's Callen?" Kensi asked.

"Don't know. Went surfing this morning and then came straight here. I'll guess he'll be here in a minute," Jenny said.

"Agent Callen is in trouble. He enacted the Beauregard protocol via text message," Hetty said.

"His current cover has been blown," Sam said.

"As of this moment, we are not to make contact with him…. that means you, Mr. Hanna and you too, Mrs. Callen."

"What's Callen going to do now?" Nate asked.

"Become a ghost," Hetty said.

"So we can't find him?" Jenny said.

"Not unless he wants to be found," Hetty said.

While they were looking for answers what happened to Callen their servers were being attacked by a virus. Hetty ordered Eric to shut the systems down.

Jenny felt bad that she wasn't able to help him with this. Hetty said she couldn't go talk to him. She understand why she couldn't, but she still wanted to see how he was doing and to let him know they were doing everything they could to help him. She was sitting downstairs on the couch when Hetty walked up to her.

"You're okay Jenny?" Hetty asked.

"I'm worried about G. What if he has been comprised and his cover is blown and also the cover of NCIS, what happens then?" Jenny said.

"Let's just worry first about getting him out of this mess. We'll see later how badly we've been compromised."

"I just wish I could talk to him, let him know he's not alone in this."

"You know you can't see him. It's against protocol. It's too risky for us to make contact with him. I know it's hard, but Mr. Callen is an excellent agent. He can handle himself."

Jenny knew that Hetty was right, but she didn't care, she wanted to go see her husband. She left the office and went down to the beach. She had an idea where Callen may have gone too. She arrived at the beach. She saw Callen sitting there. She walked up to him and sat down on the bench next to the bench where Callen was sitting.

"Nice view isn't it," Jenny said.

Callen looked up as he heard his wife's voice.

"Yeah it is. But you didn't come here to enjoy the view, did you?" Callen said.

"That too. I came to see how you are doing."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I had a hunch. I hoped that I would find you here. I'm worried about you. We are doing everything we can to help you. Who burned you?"

"A guy named Eugene Keelson. Someone hired him to find out about me. He did his job well."

"What's this?"

"A list of every foster home. All 37 of them. Some of them aren't even in my NCIS file. He wanted me to meet with some Bulgarians, exchange a flash drive."

"And you thought going at it alone seemed like a good idea?"

"Keelson implied that NCIS had been compromised."

"That's more than an implication. Our systems got attacked by a Trojan horse virus. We had to take the OPS center offline."

"That explains why I couldn't reach the office."

"You okay G?"

"This is a close as I've ever come to finding out who I really am."

"That's what I'm worried about. I know you wanna find out who you are. But it's no good if you die trying to find them, just be careful."

"I will be careful. I took some photos of those Bulgarians," Callen said as he put the flash drive and the phone on the bench.

Jenny picked up the phone and the flash drive.

"Stay out of sight. Be careful. I love you," Jenny said and she got up.

"I will. I love you too."

Jenny went back to the hideout office where they were currently working from.

"Mrs. Callen. I believe I spoke English this morning, when I instructed you not to make contact with Mr. Callen," Hetty said when she saw Jenny walk in.

"What make you so sure that I contacted G?" Jenny said.

"You don't fool me. I understand why you did it though. So did you find out anything?"

"G said the guy who burned him is named Eugene Keelson. He made a drop for him with some Bulgarians, but it went all wrong. G said this guy has information about his past, things even NCIS doesn't know about. Eric, this is what he handed over to the Bulgarians."

"This is encrypted big time. It's gonna take me a while," Eric said.

"We need to find everything we can on Mr. Keelson. Before he destroys this unit," Hetty said.

The team went to work. Agent Renko had come to help too, considering they were a man down. They found out that the whole of NCIS had been compromised. Hetty went to see Callen. She wanted him back on the case now that the whole of NCIS had been compromised. He went to meet with Keelson. Keelson tried to make a run for it but Callen shot and killed Keelson. Everyone went back to OPS when Eric had turned it back on. As Callen walked out of Hetty's office Jenny came walking down the stairs.

"G," Jenny said when she saw Callen.

"Hi Jenny," Callen said.

They walked up to each other and gave each other a hug.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry you didn't get the information you where looking for."

"I will find it. Keelson found it. So why shouldn't I be able to find it?"

"Of course you will and I will be right there with you when you do."

"Hey Guys," Eric said as he came walking down the stairs.

"What is it Eric?" Callen said.

"This case isn't over yet. I just found a local address on Keelson in Downtown LA."

Callen, Sam and Kensi went to check it out. Callen found a box with his name on it. Unfortunately the place exploded before he could see what was inside. They did get a box on A. Taylor. They tried to figure out who that was.

"Okay we found a Steven Taylor who lived there. He was married to Amy Taylor," Jenny said.

"Looks like we found A. Taylor. She still uses her married name. That's weird." Kensi said.

"What was her maiden name?" Callen asked.

"Let's see…. Her maiden name was….. Callen," Jenny said.

Sam and Kensi went to check out the apartment. Hetty wanted to see Callen in her office. Eric and Jenny tried to find out anything they could on the warehouse and on Amy Taylor.

"Do you think she's related to Callen?" Eric asked Jenny.

"Don't know. It could be. I mean, it's possible that he has a relative out there somewhere."

….

Callen was in the gun range when Jenny walked in.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Jenny said.

"I'm fine," Callen said.

"Really? You don't look fine. Talk to me."

"It just bugs me that Hetty has taken me off the case, again."

"You know that's she had too right? You're too close to this case."

"I know, but that's exactly why I wanted to stay on the case. If she really is related to me I want to know."

"You will. If she is related to you we will tell you. I'll always support you in finding out who you are and where you come from, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Good. I hate seeing you like this. Come here."

Jenny pulled Callen over and gave him a kiss.

"It'll be alright. You will find answers. Maybe not today, but someday you will find answers," Jenny said.

"I hope you're right. I'm just glad you're here with me."

Callen gave her another kiss. Then Nate walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" Nate said.

"Oh, hi Nate. I should get back to work. I'll see you later," Jenny said and she went back to OPS.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Nate said.

"No. We were just talking," Callen said.

….

Callen found out he had a sister and that she died when she was 11. Callen went to see his sister's grave. Jenny was at home, wondering where Callen had gone.

"Hey, where have you been? You just disappeared from the office. I was worried about you," Jenny said when Callen walked in.

"I went to see my sister's grave," Callen said.

"You had a sister?"

"Yeah I did. Her name was Amy. She died when she was 11."

"I'm sorry to hear that, G. So then, who was that Amy Taylor?"

"She is Hannah Lawson. She was in the same orphanage as my sister. They snuck out one night and my sister fell down in the river. Hannah pretended to be her and my sister was buried under her name and Hannah lived with hers."

"I'm so sorry G."

Jenny could see that her husband was upset and that he had tears in his eyes. She put her arm around him. Callen put his head on her shoulder. Jenny leaned back on the couch and she held Callen close to her trying to comfort him.

…

Callen and Jenny were getting ready to go to work when Callen said he had something to show her before they went to work.

"Hey honey, I've got something to show you before we go to work?" Callen said.

"Oh really. What?" Jenny said.

"Get in the car and I'll show you."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just close your eyes, we're almost there."

"Fine. You're making me very curious."

Callen drove to the house he just bought and took her to the front door and walked in with Jenny.

"Okay, honey. You can open your eyes."

Jenny opened her eyes and looked around the house she was standing in.

"What is this, G?"

"It's our new house. At least if you're okay with it."

"Our house? When did you buy it?"

"Yesterday evening. Hetty gave me the contract and I signed it."

"You signed it already?"

"Yeah I did. I know you like living close to your sister. But I really want us to have our own place."

"I thought you said you didn't need your own place. What changed?"

"Well first of all I married you and secondly I lived in this place before. I was Alina's place."

"Alina? That Russian girl who tried to warn you?"

"Yeah her. She lived here and before that her parents lived here and so did I when I was living with them. I really liked living here."

"Well if you'll be happy living here so will I."

"Yeah really?"

"Yeah really."

Callen pulled Jenny over and kissed her.

…

"Jenny, I'd like you to meet Nell Jones. She is your new intern. She wants to become an Intelligence analyst just like you. Nell, meet our Intelligence analyst Jenny Callen," Hetty said.

"Hi Nell, nice to meet you. Welcome to NCIS," Jenny said.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here. I'm looking forward to working with you all," Nell said.

"Well this is the OPS center, our office so to speak. This is where we brief the agents on the new case and through the OPS center we can stay in contact with the agents when the go on an op."

…

"Hey Guys, We've got a new case," Jenny calls from above.

They went upstairs.

"What have we got, Eric?" Callen said.

"Hostage situation at a Navy recruitment center downtown," Eric said.

"They id'd the hostage taker as a Tracy Keller, but we couldn't find any Tracy Keller in the database," Jenny said.

"That's because the name's an alias," Callen said.

"An alias for who?" Kensi said.

"My ex-wife," Callen said.

"Excuse me! You're ex-wife?!" Jenny said.

"We were in the CIA. We went undercover as husband and wife."

"You keep in touch?" Sam said.

"No. she retired last I heard. That was five years ago."

"Then why is she using her old alias?" Jenny said.

"Because she's trying to contact me. Tracy Keller was her alias only when we went undercover."

"Okay, you get down to the recruitment center and figure this out before people get hurt. Jenny you go too so you and Eric can kill the camera feed so Mr. Callen can get in unnoticed," Hetty said.

Jenny was grabbing the things she needed when Callen walked up to her.

"You okay Jenny?" Callen said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jenny replied.

"You sure, because I thought I sensed a bit of anger earlier upstairs?"

"Well yeah it's not every day you find out that your husband was married before."

"That was only for the case, nothing more. When the case ended so did our marriage. We were just partners who had to go undercover together. That's all."

"Yeah but you two were still married and you lived together as husband and wife."

"We only got married because of the case not because we loved each other. It was all a cover. It was nothing like what we have right now. I love you."

Jenny left to go get ready and she kissed Callen on his cheek.

"Hey, we good?" Callen asked.

"Yeah we're good. Come on. We should get going."

They solved the case and Callen and Sam had to go to the Cayman Island, when Callen got back he went home to see his wife.

"Hey honey I'm home," Callen said as he walked into the house.

"Hey honey," Jenny said as she came walking out of the kitchen.

Callen walked up to Jenny and he held her tight in his arms and he kissed her very passionately. He pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her. Jenny got out of the kiss and asked: "What was that for?"

"Just because I love you very much," Callen said and he kissed her again.

Callen picked Jenny up and carried her to the bedroom. They continued to kiss as they were taking of each other's clothes. They made love.

…..

Eric whistled "New case on deck, guys."

"What do you we have?" Callen said.

"Meet Lt. Scott James, he was found dead earlier this morning in his apartment. Neighbors called it in," Eric said.

"What was he working on?" Callen asked.

"He was a SEAL. He was currently stationed at the base here in Pendleton waiting to be deployed to Afghanistan in a week," Jenny said.

"What SEAL team was he with?" Sam asked.

"He was with SEAL team 3," Jenny said.

"Who was his platoon officer?" Sam asked.

"Just a minute…. His platoon officer was…. No way," Jenny said.

"What is it Jenny?" Callen said.

"His platoon officer was Commander Jake Hathaway," Jenny said.

"Isn't that your brother?" Callen asked.

"Yeah it is."

"It looks like we'll be making a little trip down to Pendleton, Sam. Eric, Jenny, Nell, you find everything you can about Lt. James, where he went the last couple of days, who he called, anything you can find," Callen said.

Callen and Sam left to go see Commander Hathaway at the naval base.

"So your brother is a Navy SEAL?" Eric asked.

"Yep he is," Jenny said. "Nell, you try to find out if Lt. James had any access to classified information and if anything may have been compromised by his death."

"On it," Nell said.

"Eric, try to find out who he called in the last couple days, where he went, if he bought anything out of the ordinary. I'll see if I can find anything in his past, maybe it was an old enemy that came back to haunt him."

"You okay, Jenny?"

"I'm fine. Let's just find the guy who did this. Kensi, Deeks, I found his next of kin. They live in Inglewood. I sent the address to your phones."

Kensi and Deeks left. In the meantime Callen and Sam had arrived at the naval base in Pendleton and went to see Commander Hathaway.

"Commander Hathaway, may we speak to you a moment?" Callen said.

"G, what are you doing here?" Jake said.

"We need to talk to you about the death of Lt. James."

"You're NCIS?"

Callen and Sam showed him their badges.

"What do you know about Lt. James?" Sam asked.

"He was an excellent SEAL. Everybody liked him."

"Do you know anyone who would want to kill him?" Sam asked.

"No."

"What about any past assignment? Maybe someone was seeking for revenge," Callen said.

"Sure he made many enemies as a SEAL over the last years, but as far as we know he didn't receive any treats lately."

"What about your next assignment in Afghanistan? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, the briefing and Intel so far are good. Nothing out of the ordinary and nothing that would suggest that our mission has been compromised."

"What about his teammates? Did they may have said something about him being in some sort of trouble?" Sam asked.

"Not to me. You could ask them yourself if you want. I'll have them brought into the briefing room. You can ask them questions."

"Okay thanks," Callen said.

"Let me know if you find anything that would suggest that our mission has been compromised."

"Will do."

Callen and Sam questioned the fellow team members. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that gave them any idea of how killed him. They headed back to OPS to see if they found anything new.

"Did you guys find anything?" Callen said as he walked into OPS.

"Well I found this guy. Petty Officer Steve Jenkins. One week ago he got into a fight with Lt. James at a bar downtown. The bouncer had to break them up. Steve had to spend the night in jail because of the fight," Jenny said.

"Could be motive," Sam said.

"Let's bring him in," Callen said.

Callen and Sam went to the boatshed to question him. He claimed he had nothing to do with his murder. That they just had a difference of opinion and he starting beating him at the bar. He claimed to have an alibi for the time Lt. James was murdered. Callen and Sam went to verify his alibi. They left him in the interrogation room and went back to OPS.

"Not sure if he's our guy. Tell me you have something else," Callen said.

"As far as I can tell he didn't have access to any classified information, so the chances of him having leaked information are very slim. As far as I can tell I doesn't look like the mission has been compromised," Nell said.

"Eric, please tell me you found something," Callen said.

"His credit card activities turned up a blank. Nothing out of the ordinary. I took a look at his call history. He made a lot of calls over the last few days. Most of them to the same number. He called this number 10 times over the last few days," Eric said.

"Who was he calling?" Sam asked.

"It says here that the number is registered to…. Commander Jake Hathaway."

"You sure, Eric?" Jenny said.

"Yep it says so right here."

"I think we need to bring him in G," Sam said.

"I think you're right Sam." He looks at Jenny, who is giving him a look. "You know we have to Jen."

Callen and Sam went to the boatshed were Commander Hathaway was in the interrogation room.

"Sam, let me handle this okay," Callen said as they arrived at the boatshed.

"You sure, G?" Sam said.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Fine."

Callen went into the interrogation room.

"Callen, what am I doing here?" Jake said as Callen walked into the room.

"We need to talk about Lt. James's murder."

"I already told you everything this morning."

"You forgot to mention that you two called ten times over the last few days."

"So? I'm his platoon officer."

"Yeah but ten times in three days is a lot. What did you to talk about?"

"He called me because he thought he was in some sort of trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Did it have something to do with the fight he got into last week?"

"He believed so."

"Did you know Petty Officer Jenkins?"

"Yes I know him; he used to be part of my SEAL team."

"Why isn't he anymore?"

"He had a drinking problem. Couldn't have him on my team anymore."

"How did he take his departure from the team?"

"Not well. He blamed his teammates. They were the ones who ratted him out. I had no choice but to let him go."

"Did he hold a grudge to anyone in particular?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it he did hold a grudge against Lt. James. They were roommates. He told me that he tried to help him get rid of his drinking problem, but he didn't get rid of it. It just got worse and he felt like he didn't have any other choice but to report it to me."

"Why didn't you tell us this morning?"

"It didn't cross my mind. I thought he was in rehab. That's what I heard. After the bar fight and he got out of jail I heard he checked himself into rehab."

"Well I guess he hasn't."

Callen got up and left the interrogation room to go to the other interrogation room where PO Jenkins was.

"Am I free to go?" Jake said as Callen was walking out of the room.

"No, not yet," Callen said and he closed the door.

"Think he's telling the truth G," Sam asked.

"Don't know."

Callen called Eric. Eric's face popped up on screen.

"Hey guys," Eric said.

"Eric, see if you can find out if PO Jenkins had a drinking problem. Commander Hathaway said he used to be part of their team but he had to let him go because he had a drinking problem."

"Just a minute…. Yeah he used to part of his seal team. He filed a report where he says he had a drinking problem."

"Okay, thanks Eric."

"And guys, I also checked your guys alibi. It doesn't hold up. He wasn't where he said he was."

"Okay thanks Eric."

Callen and Sam went into the interrogation room to speak with PO Jenkins.

"It looks like you lied to us. You weren't where you said you where and you didn't tell us about your drinking problem and that you held a grudge against Lt. James. You blamed him for you being let go from the team so you followed him home where you killed him," Callen said.

"No, I didn't kill him." PO Jenkins said.

"Ballistics just came in. The gun used to kill Lt. James was registered to you."

"My gun was stolen last week."

"Sure it was," Sam said.

"We also found your fingerprints at his house and your car was spotted just outside his apartment just after he was killed," Callen said.

"He had no right to tell Commander Hathaway about my drinking problem. I was planning on getting help!"

"But you didn't, he said your problems only got worse. That's why you started a fight with him in the bar and that's why you killed him."

"He ruined my life. If he hadn't told Commander Hathaway I would still be on the team!"

"So you decided to kill him?" Sam said.

"He had to pay for what he had done!"

"Now you're going to have to pay for what you've done too. Get him out of here Sam."

Sam got up and put the cuffs on him and he took him to the agents who would escort him to LAPD. Callen went to see Commander Hathaway.

"You free to go Commander," Callen said as he opened the door.

"Did you find out who killed Lt. James?"

"Yes, it was PO Jenkins. He blamed Lt. James for ruining his live so he killed him. Sorry for the inconvenience Commander."

"You were just doing your job. How's Jenny?"

"Jenny's fine."

"Take good care of my little sister. Keep her save."

"I will."

…..

It was around 4am when someone broke into Jenny's and Callen's house. Jenny just walked out of the bathroom and almost bumped into the man. He tried to grab her.

"G!" Jenny shouted as she was trying to fight the guy off. Callen heard his wife shouting and he jumped out of bed. Jenny was thrown against the wall and she was lying there in the living room. Callen jumped up the guy from behind and he started beating him until he was out cold on the floor. He tied the guy up and went to check on Jenny.

"Honey you okay?" Callen asked as he got down next to his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jenny said as she was trying to get up and she grabbed her head.

"Easy, easy. You got a pretty nasty bump there. Let me get you some ice," Callen said and he went into the kitchen to get some ice.

"Here you go," Callen said as he handed Jenny a bag of ice.

"Thanks. Who the hell is that guy?" Jenny said.

"I have no idea. But I'll find out. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'm gonna take him to the boatshed to see if I can get some answers out of him."

At the end of the day Callen walked upstairs to see if Jenny was ready to go home.

"Hey Jen, you ready to go home?" Callen said.

"Yeah just a minute. Just have to shut down," Jenny said. "See you tomorrow Eric."

"See you tomorrow guys," Eric said.

Callen and Jenny went home. Callen went to the fridge to get a beer.

"You want something?" Callen asked.

"No thanks. I'm good," Jenny said.

"How's your head?"

"It's fine. Still a bit sore though, but I'm fine. How about you, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just another dead end. Literally."

"Just keep looking. You'll find the answers you're looking for eventually."

"I hope so."

Callen heard a noise in the living room. He grabbed his gun and he signed to Jenny that she needed to stay there and be quiet. He saw that is was Hetty and he put his gun away.

"Nicely decorated Mr. Callen. Really homey," Hetty said.

"Well that's all Jenny. She decorated the house," Callen said.

"I know you're looking for answers about you past Mr. Callen. But that's just that, the past. Today is what's important. And I, for one, am glad you're here and I'm glad you're here too Jenny. It's nice to see you're doing fine. Here I brought you something, a little housewarming gift. Goodnight you two," Hetty said and she walked towards the door. "Take good care of him, Jenny."

"I will Hetty. Goodnight," Jenny said.

…..

They were investigating a new case about stolen weapons from Pendleton. They were tracking a suspect by the name of Mike Richards.

"Meet Mike Richards. He's a business man. He has ties with Iranian terrorist groups," Eric said.

"Let me guess, he is planning to sell the weapons to them," Deeks said.

"Probably," Eric said.

"We need to stop him before he does," Hetty said.

"Do you know where he is, Eric?" Callen asked.

"Well, he hosts a surfing tournament once a month in Venice and guess what….. the surfing tournament starts tomorrow."

"Well Mr. Deeks, looks like you'll be going undercover," Hetty said.

"That may not work Hetty. The surfing tournament is for teams only. The team must consist of 2 people, a man and a woman," Eric said.

"Well I can't surf," Kensi said.

"This might be a problem," Hetty said.

"Maybe not, Jenny surfs. She can go undercover with me. What do say Jenny?" Deeks said.

"No, are you out of your mind, Deeks, no. Jenny is not an undercover agent, she's an Intelligence analyst. It's too risky," Callen said.

"It's our best shot, Mr. Callen. We can't let this guy sell the weapons to the Iranians. Mr. Beale, please provide them with new identities and enroll them in the surfing tournament," Hetty said.

Hetty left to go to her office. Callen went after her. He didn't want his wife going undercover. It was too risky for her.

"Hetty, are you really going to let Jenny go undercover. She's not an agent. It's too risky for her. If anyone should go undercover, it should be one of us," Callen said.

"Mr. Callen, you know that this is our best shot to get this guy. We can't let him sell the weapons and you know that. I know you're worried about her but Mr. Deeks will be there to keep her safe." Hetty said.

"I'm going undercover too Hetty. To keep an eye on them."

"As what Mr. Callen? You can't go in as a surfer."

"Then I'll go in a spectator or something. I'm not letting her go there without me."

Callen walked back to the bullpen were Jenny and Deeks were discussing their undercover up. Eric came walking down the stairs.

"Okay guys. Identities are ready. Jenny you'll go in as Alyssa Robinson, a former pro-circuit surfer. Deeks you'll go in as Ryan Robinson, also a former pro-circuit surfer. You're cousins. You both got banned from the pro-circuit for possession of a fire arm and because you scared off the other contestants by threatening them with a gun. I rented a place for you near the beach where you can stay during the op. You can go down to the beach to get yourself registered. They will be expecting you," Eric said.

"Okay, thanks Eric," Jenny said. "I just have to go pick up my board."

"Yeah me too. See you back here in 20," Deeks said.

Deeks and Jenny went to their houses to pick up their surfboards and returned to OPS. Jenny went upstairs to get everything she needed from Eric. A couple minutes later Deeks walked into the bullpen. Sam and Kensi were sitting at their desks, Callen walked in from Hetty's office.

"You good, Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah I'm good," Deeks said.

"You sure Deeks? Because it's not just you out there," Callen said as he walked in the bullpen.

"Yeah I'm good."

"You keep an eye on Jenny, you hear me?"

"Yeah I will."

"I mean it Deeks; if anything happens to her I will come after you!" Callen said and he walked upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Deeks asked.

"Jenny is Callen's wife," Kensi said.

"His wife?!"

"Yeah his wife. So you better take care of her, Deeks," Sam said.

Callen had walked upstairs to talk to Jenny.

"Hi Jenny, you sure you're okay about doing this?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I know you'd rather don't see me go undercover, but we both know this is our best shot in stopping this guy," Jenny said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. You're my wife; I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Deeks will be there to back me up."

"We'll have our eyes and ears on you two the whole time. If anything goes wrong we will be their within minutes."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss. She walked downstairs to see if Deeks was ready.

Deeks and Jenny left for their rental apartment in Venice Beach. They put their stuff in the apartment and went down to the beach to get registered. The next day they entered in the surfing tournament. Callen, Sam and Kensi were in the audience keeping an eye on things. Deeks and Jenny surfed so well they ended at the top of the tournament. At the end of the tournament Mike Richards walked up to them.

"Nice surfing you two," Richards said.

"Thank you," Jenny said.

"What are you names?"

"I'm Ryan Robinson, this is my cousin Alyssa," Deeks said.

"Nice to meet you. I like what I saw out there today. I was impressed, you really got skills. Come down to the beach tomorrow, I'd like you to meet the other surfers of my team, see how you are compared to them."

"Sure."

"Meet me at noon, same place as today."

"Right brah, see you tomorrow."

The next morning Deeks and Jenny went down to beach to meet the other surfers.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Alyssa and Ryan Robinson," Richards said.

"Boss says you were pretty good yesterday," one of the surfers said.

"Why don't you show us what you got," another surfer said. "Or are you too scared?"

"Scared?! Us? No way, bring it on," Jenny said.

"Alright, show us what you got."

Jenny and Deeks showed what they could do on a surfboard. The surfers where impressed. Richards invited them to join their surf team. Jenny and Deeks accepted the offer and joined the team. They came at step closer to getting this guy. For the next couple of days the hanged out with Richards's team trying to gain their trust. After 4 days they caught a break.

"This is Ryan," Deeks said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Ryan, it's Mike. I've got a job for you and Alyssa. Can you meet me in an hour? I'll text you the address."

"What kind of job?"

"I need your help delivering some stuff to a client."

"Sure we'll be there in an hour." Deeks hangs up the phone. "Looks like we caught a break. Richards wants to meet us in an hour, he said he had a job for us. He needed do deliver something to a client."

"Could be the weapons he's trying to sell to the Iranians," Jenny said.

Deeks received a message with the address. He sent the address to Callen. An hour later they went to see Richards. They arrived at an abandon warehouse in Marina Del Rey. Callen, Sam and Kensi were only a few blocks away.

"Just play it cool, we've got this," Deeks said.

"Ah good you're here," Richards said as he saw Deeks and Jenny walk in.

"You said you got a job for us," Deeks said.

"I heard you two got banned from the pro-circuit for possession of a fire arm and that you two scared of the other contestant by threatening them with a gun in order to win."

"You got a problem with that?" Deeks asked.

"No, I actually need someone like you to assist me. I need to deliver those crates over there to a client of mine. You can load them in the van over there," Richards said.

"What's in the crates?" Deeks asked.

"None of your business. Just load them in the van," Richards said.

Deeks and Jenny loaded the crates in the van.

"Here, you're gonna need this," Richards said as he handed Jenny and Deeks a gun. Jenny and Deeks put the gun in the back of their pants. "Alright let's go, you drive Ryan."

They drove to an abandon dock at the harbor. Callen, Sam and Kensi were in a van a couple miles behind them. When they arrived at the dock there were already 3 guys standing there. They were all armed. They got out of the van.

"You got my delivery?" One of the men said.

"Yeah I've got it right here. You got the money?" Richards said.

"Yeah I got it. Who are those two?"

"They are new employees, Ryan and Alyssa."

"You know I don't like new people. What happened to the others?"

"I felt like I couldn't trust them anymore. I heard rumors that they were talking to the cops."

"How do you know those two aren't cops?" The man said as he pointed to Deeks and Jenny.

"I don't like the sound of this," Callen said. "We've gotta move in."

"Hold on. They haven't said the distress word yet. Deeks can handle it," Kensi said.

"It's not Deeks I'm worried about."

"I checked them out. They're good," Richards said.

"Are you sure about that? They look like cops to me. I don't trust anyone." He pulled out his guy and aimed it at Deeks and Jenny.

"Whoa, whoa easy, okay, we can talk about this. No need to get violent," Deeks said.

He aimed the gun at Deeks's chest and he pulled the trigger then he aimed the gun at Jenny's chest and he pulled the trigger. Jenny and Deeks both went down and they were lying there motionless on the ground.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Callen, Sam and Kensi saw the whole thing happen.

"Damn it, I told you we should have moved in earlier," Callen said as they were getting ready to move in.

"What the hell did you do for?" Richards said.

"Like is said I don't trust new people and I don't trust you," the man said and he aimed his gun at Richards and shot him as well.

"Freeze, Federal agents!" Callen, Sam and Kensi shouted as they arrived on the dock.

The 3 man pointed their guns towards them. Before they could pull the trigger Callen, Sam and Kensi shot them. The 3 of them where all dead, Richards was dead as well. Callen rushed to his wife to see how she was doing.

"Eric, we need 2 ambulances. Deeks and Jenny are down," Sam said through the com.

"On their way Sam," Eric said.

"Jenny, come on honey, don't do this to me," Callen said as he picked up his wife and held her in his arms.

Jenny opened her eyes briefly and said: "G."

"Easy honey, I'm here. It's gonna be okay, ambulance is on its way. It's gonna be okay, just stay with me honey."

Kensi had gone to check on Deeks he opened his eyes briefly too. 10 minutes later the ambulances arrived and they took Deeks and Jenny to the hospital where they were rushed into surgery. Callen, Sam and Kensi were sitting in the waiting area waiting for Deeks and Jenny to come out of surgery. After an hour Deeks came out of surgery.

"How is he doctor?" Kensi asked.

"Luckily the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. We managed to stop the bleeding. He should wake up within an hour or so," the doctor said.

Kensi went with the doctor to stay with Deeks. Callen and Sam stayed in the waiting area.

"If Deeks makes it and Jenny doesn't, I swear I'm gonna kill him," Callen said.

"Let's just wait for Jenny to come out of surgery first okay," Sam said.

An hour later Jenny came out of surgery.

"How is she?" Callen asked.

"She lost a lot of blood and the bullet hit her spleen. We had to take it out. It will be a couple hours before she should wake up," the doctor said.

Callen followed the doctor to Jenny's room. Sam went back to the office.

Callen sat next to his wife. He held her hand.

"Come on baby, be strong honey, I can't lose you, I love you."

Kensi walked into the room.

"How is she doing?" Kensi asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said she lost a lot of blood and they had to take out her spleen," Callen said.

"She's strong, she'll pull through."

"I hope you're right. How's Deeks?"

"He just woke up. He's doing okay. Please don't go and yell at him. He needs his rest."

"He's awake, Jenny isn't. The fact that she's lying here is his fault, he was supposed to protect her. I should have never let her go undercover."

"She'll be alright. I'm going back to OPS. You're staying here with Jenny?"

"Yeah, I wanna be here when she wakes up."

"Hang it there."

Sam arrived at the office.

"What the hell happened out there, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty said when Sam walked into her office.

"Don't know. Out of nowhere he pulled out his gun and he shot Jenny and Deeks," Sam said.

"How are they?"

"They are both out of surgery. The doctor said they should be fine."

"How's Mr. Callen?"

"He's hanging in there."

"Keep an eye on him Mr. Hanna."

Sam walked upstairs to see Eric. Kensi had joined them too. The case wasn't over yet. They still needed to get the guys who broke into Pendleton. Richards was the man behind it all but he had inside help.

Callen was still at the hospital. Jenny hadn't woken up yet when Jenny's sister Julie walked in.

"How is she doing?" Julie asked Callen.

"She's hanging in there," Callen said.

"What happened?"

"She got shot in the stomach when she was out in the field."

Callen's phone rang. It was Hetty.

"Hetty," Callen said as he answered the phone.

"How's Jenny, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"She's hanging in there. Hasn't woken up yet."

"We need you back here in OPS. We found the guys who broke into Pendleton."

"I don't wanna leave Jenny."

"You can go, I'll keep an eye on her," Julie said.

"Fine. I'm on my way. You stay with her. If she wakes up, tell her I'll be back later."

"Will do. Just get the guys who are responsible for this."

Callen left the hospital and joined up with the rest of the team. While Callen was at work Jenny had woken up.

"Julie," Jenny said.

"Hey Jenny, how are you feeling?" Julie asked.

"Like I just got shot. Where's G?"

"He had to go to work. He'll be back later."

A couple hours later the team had arrested the guys who broke into Pendleton and the guy who had helped them from the inside and Callen returned to the hospital to see how Jenny was doing.

Julie was standing in front of the bed so Callen couldn't see if his wife was awake or not.

"How is she doing, Julie?" Callen asked as he walked into the room.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Julie said and she stepped aside.

"Jenny, you're awake."

"Hi G."

Callen walked up to Jenny and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was worried about you."

"I have to go pick up the kids, I'll see you guys later," Julie said and she left the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Callen asked.

"I've been better. Little bit weak."

"The doctor said you lost a lot of blood. They also had to take out your spleen. But there was no further damage. The doctor said that with some rest you should be back on your feet in a couple weeks."

"How's Deeks?"

"He's doing okay, woke up a couple hours ago."

"So you haven't killed him yet?"

"No not yet, I wanted to wait and see I you would wake up. I'm not gonna kill him but I'm still gonna yell at him. He should've kept you safe."

"This was not his fault. That guy pulled his gun out of nowhere."

"Still, he's a cop. You're not. It was his job to keep you safe."

"Go easy on him okay. I know how you get. But I'm fine so there's no need for you to go yell at him."

"You're my wife. I don't like it when you get hurt. I'm just glad you're okay. I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

3 weeks later Deeks and Jenny returned to work. Deeks walked into the bullpen, Kensi was already there.

"Morning Kens," Deeks said.

"Morning Deeks, Ready for work again?" Kensi said.

"Yep I'm back and ready to go. Should I be worried about Callen? I mean is he mad at me for what happened to Jenny."

"I don't think so, but just to be sure I'd stay out of his way."

A few minutes later Callen and Sam walked in.

"Morning," Callen and Sam said.

"Morning," Deeks and Kensi said.

"Well well Deeks, you're back," Callen said.

"Yep I'm back. How's Jenny? She's returning to work today as well right?"

"Jenny's fine, no thanks to you."

"Hey look man, I'm sorry. That guy pulled his gun out of nowhere. I tried to get her away from there but he had already shot me."

"You were supposed to watch out for her. You are a cop; she's just an Intelligence analyst. I warned you before you left that you needed to keep her safe!"

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say?"

Callen got up from his chair and walked towards Deeks. At that moment Eric whistled.

"New case guys," Eric said.

They walked upstairs.

"Saved by the whistle," Deeks said.

Eric and Jenny explained the case to them and the team left to go see the crime scene. Kensi and Deeks went to see the victim's family. Callen and Sam returned to the office.

"Mr. Callen, a word with you," Hetty said when Callen and Sam walked into the office.

"What is it, Hetty?" Callen said as he walked into Hetty's office.

"I don't like it when my agents fight amongst each other, Mr. Callen.

"What are you talking about Hetty? Everything is fine."

"I'm talking about you and Mr. Deeks this morning."

"Hetty….."

"I know you were worried about your wife and that you're upset about what happened to her, but what happened wasn't Deeks's fault. And seeing how Jenny is fine, I suggest you let it rest." Callen gave Hetty a look. "I mean it, Mr. Callen. Don't make me kick your butt all the way home."

Callen chuckled and he left the office.

At the end of the day Jenny walked downstairs to see if Callen was ready to go home. Kensi just left the bullpen and only Deeks was sitting there.

"Hey Deeks, have you seen G?" Jenny said.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. How was your first day back?" Deeks said.

"Fine, glad to be back. I hated sitting at home. Yours?"

"Fine too. Listen, is Callen really mad at me?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, he's just looking out for me."

"I had the feeling he blamed me for what happened out there."

"His wife was shot, he needed to blame someone I guess."

At that moment Callen walked in.

"Hey G, you're ready to go home?" Jenny said.

"Yeah, let me just grab my stuff," Callen said. He looked over to Deeks. "Look Deeks, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"Don't worry about it man, it's all good."

Deeks stood up and the clapped hands.

"Glad to have you back. See you tomorrow," Callen said.

"See you tomorrow guys," Deeks said.

"How do you feel about doing something nice together tonight?" Callen said as they were walking towards the car.

"Like what?" Jenny said.

"Maybe go out for dinner and afterwards maybe take a walk down the beach, see the sunset."

"I'd like that."

Callen and Jenny went to dinner and afterwards they went to beach. They sat on the beach and enjoyed the sunset. Callen got up and ran towards the water.

"Come on Jenny, get in," Callen said as he jumped in the ocean.

"Didn't anyone tell you you're not supposed to swim right after dinner?"

"Ah right, Aw cramp, cramp," Callen said as he faked a cramp trying to get Jenny in the water. "Ah come on Jenny, the water is great."

Jenny got up and jumped in the water as well. Callen and Jenny swam around in the water. They were laughing and splashing each other with water.

"Ah stop it," Jenny said.

"Stop it? You started it."

Jenny swam up to Callen and kissed him.

"I love you," Jenny said.

"I love you too. Come on we should go home its getting dark."

They went home and they made love.

…..

Eric whistled and said: "You hear the shrill, you know the drill."

The team walked upstairs.

"What have we got?" Callen said.

"Just after 7 this morning Commander Daniel Jenkins got kidnapped. About a half an hour ago they sent this video to Washington and they sent it to us," Jenny said.

Jenny played the video. The kidnappers demanded 3 million dollars in 12 hours or they would kill Commander Jenkins.

"What do we know about Commander Jenkins?" Kensi asked.

"He works with Naval Intelligence on a highly classified mission. I tried to find out what he was worked on but couldn't find anything. it was all blocked," Nell said.

"Do we know anything about the guys who kidnapped him?" Sam said.

"No, none so far. We're still analyzing the video trying to find out where it was taken. LAPD found his car about 2 blocks from his house. Send the address to your phones," Eric said.

"Thanks Eric. Kensi, Deeks, you talk to his next of kin see if they know anything," Callen said and he and Sam left the office.

Kensi and Deeks went after them to see his next of kin.

Callen and Sam came back to the office after examining the crime scene.

"Hey, do you guys have something more?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"Still analyzing the video," Eric said.

"I tried to find out what he was working about but it's classified. I can't find anything about the mission. I did however found Captain Riley Thomas. He is Commander Jenkins's boss," Jenny said.

"Can you get in touch with him? Ask him to meet us at the boatshed," Callen said.

"Okay, I'll try."

Jenny picked up the phone and called Captain Thomas. She knew him from when she was working with Naval Intelligence.

"Hi, Captain Thomas, please," Jenny said.

"Yes and you name please," the woman on the other end of the phone said.

"Jenny Hathaway."

"One moment please."

"Hi Jenny, how are you?" Captain Thomas said.

"I'm good. I'm sorry to hear about Commander Jenkins."

"Yeah so am I, we'll get him back. Is that the reason you're calling?"

"Yes it is."

"You're NCIS?"

"Yep, intelligence analyst for the OSP. I called you about the mission Commander Jenkins was working on. We're trying to find out if any information has been leaked and if our operations have been compromised, but when I try to look it up I get blocked."

"Yeah, we have it all blocked, he was working on highly classified material, material that in the wrong hands could be disastrous for our country."

"Care to share that information. The more we know, the more chance we have of getting him back alive."

"Fine, but not over the phone. Meet me in person."

"Alright, we have a safe house. I'll send you the address."

"Fine, but I'm only talking to you, one intelligence analyst to another, not to any of the other agents."

"Fine, meet me in hour."

Jenny hung up the phone.

"He has agreed to meet us?" Callen asked.

"Yes, he'll be in the boatshed in an hour. But he said that he would only talk to me, not to any of the agents."

"So he wants to talk to you, alone?"

"Yes, we know each other from when I was working with the Naval Intelligence. He knows he can trust me."

"Fine, but we will be close by keeping an eye on things. Just in case it's a trap."

Jenny went to the boatshed. Callen and Sam followed her and stayed about a mile away.

"Captain Thomas, thank you for meeting me," Jenny said.

"Please call me Riley, after all we know each other pretty well, don't we Jenny. So you joined NCIS?"

"Yep, been there for almost 2 years now. I like it. We really have a nice team."

"How about your mother's death, have you find out anything more?"

"No, none. They stopped looking into the case a couple years ago. Trying to find answers myself but so far I haven't found any. So the case, what was Commander Jenkins working on?"

"What, no small talk?"

"We don't have any time, if we want to get Commander Jenkins back."

Captain explained to Jenny what Commander Jenkins was working on.

"So, your brother is still with the SEAL's?" Riley asked.

"Yep, he is a platoon officer with SEAL team 3."

"It's been a long time since I last saw you Jenny. You look good. I haven't seen you since that day you walked off. You never gave me a chance to explain," Riley said as they were walking outside to their cars.

"What was there to explain? I caught you in bed with another woman."

Callen and Sam were in their car and watched as Jenny and Riley came outside.

"How well do you think they knew each other?" Sam asked.

"Don't know, I assume they worked pretty close together when Jenny was with the Naval Intelligence," Callen said.

"Yes I know that and I'm sorry for that. I never meant to hurt you," Riley said.

"Too late, I've moved on. I suggest you do the same."

"Come on Jenny, can't we at least give I another shot? I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for that. I've been beating myself up about what I did. I never meant to hurt you."

Riley put his hands on Jenny's cheeks and he kissed her.

"What the hell?" Callen said and he jumped out of the car and ran towards Jenny.

Jenny pushed Riley away from her.

"What the hell did you do for?!" Jenny said.

"I'm sorry, but I missed you so much," Riley said.

Riley tried to kiss Jenny again but Callen came running in and pushed him away from Jenny.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Callen said as he pushed him away.

"Hey buddy, mind your own business," Riley said and he pushed Callen out of the way.

"I am minding my own business," Callen said and he punched Riley in the face. He went down. "That's my wife, you son of a bitch. Get him out of here Sam."

"What the hell was that all about?" Callen asked.

"We were just talking and all of a sudden he tried to kiss me," Jenny said.

"Right, after you just met. You two knew each other from when you were in Naval Intelligence, right?"

"Yes, we worked together, when I just started at the Navy. But I knew him before that. He and my brother enlisted at the same time. They were pretty close then. My brother joined the SEAL's and he Naval Intelligence. I met him just after they were done training. That was just before I joined the Navy. We became pretty close. We even dated for a while."

"What happened between you two? Because from what I just saw he didn't think it was over between you two."

"Trust me honey, it's over between him and me. Long over. We broke up about a year before I met you. Things weren't going so greet between us and one day I came home and I found him in bed with another woman. I broke up with him after that."

"Well I'm not sure he agreed with you."

"Don't worry about it G. It's over between him and me. There is only one man that I love and wanna be with and that's you."

Jenny gave Callen a kiss.

"Don't worry G. I'm yours and yours only. There is no one else. You are my husband and I love you."

Jenny gave Callen another kiss.

"Did he tell you anything useful?" Callen asked.

"Yes he explained the mission to me. I can't go into much details but he was working on highly classified information for a new operation in Afghanistan. As far as he knew there wasn't anything that would suggest they have been compromised. So I could be just a coincidence that he's a Naval Intelligence Commander."

"Come on let's head back to OPS, maybe Kensi and Deeks found out something from his wife."

Callen and Jenny went back to OPS and they solved the case.

…..

Jenny and Nell were busy with the case upstairs when Callen walked in.

"Hey Jenny, have you seen Hetty around?" Callen said.

"No, not since this morning," Jenny said.

"Damn….. What are you doing?"

"Just looking for Bacon."

"Bacon?"

"Yeah as in the Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon. Cluster analysis? Well basically I'm trying to find a common vector.

"Good luck with that."

About a half an hour later…

"Yes, I got Bacon," Jenny said pretty loudly from up in OPS. Callen and Sam were sitting downstairs and they looked up as soon as they heard Jenny shouting.

"What the hell is Bacon?" Sam asked.

"It looks like Jenny found something," Callen said.

Jenny came walking down the stairs and explained to Callen and Sam what she had found. She gave them an address and Callen and Sam went to check it out.

"Hi Mrs. Callen," Hetty said.

"Hi Hetty," Jenny said.

"How are you and Mr. Callen doing?"

"We're doing fine."

"I'm glad for you both. You both deserve to be happy and I'm happy that Mr. Callen has found a girl like you to share his life with. Take good care of him."

"I will Hetty."

Hetty went back to her office and Jenny walked back upstairs. After a few minutes Hetty left the office. 10 minutes later someone came walking into OPS. Jenny and Eric hadn't seen her before.

"Who are you?" Eric said as she walked in.

"I'm Lauren Hunter, Ms. Lange's replacement," the woman said.

"Her replacement?" Jenny said.

"Yes, Ms. Lange turned in her resignation, effective immediately."

Eric and Jenny looked at each other astonished. They couldn't believe Hetty had resigned. Hunter left for Hetty's office a couple minutes later Jenny and Eric followed her.

"Where is Hetty?" Jenny said.

"Hetty's gone, she's not coming back. Now if you would excuse me, I've got some work to do," Hunter said.

A few minutes later the team walked into the office.

"Jenny, where's Hetty?" Callen said. "I've been calling you, Eric."

"I'm sorry. I….." Eric said.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? Where is she?"

"Ms. Lange. She's gone. She tendered her resignation, effective immediately," Hunter said.

"Who are you?" Sam said.

"Lauren Hunter, her replacement."

"Is this a joke?" Kensi said.

"I'm not much of a joker… Agent Blye."

"Jenny, get me Director Vance on the phone," Callen said.

"That won't be necessary. Director Vance in coming online in OPS to brief you all in a minute, Agent Callen I'd like to have a word with you in my office when you're finished."

They went upstairs and spoke with Director Vance adn after that they went home.

"Why the hell did Hetty resign?" Callen said.

"I don't know, I'm as shocked as you are. She wouldn't just resign and not tell us. There must be more to it," Jenny said.

….

"I found Hetty," Nell said as she entered Hetty's office. "Well, not exactly, but we're on her trail. She bought an airline ticket to Prague. She also used a credit card to book into a hotel yesterday. And last night, she used the card to pay for a cab to an address in the west of the city. It like she doesn't care to bother covering up her tracks."

"Was it a one-way or roundtrip ticket?" Hunter asked.

"One-way."

"Comescu's people have Hetty," Callen said as they walked into the office.

"We'll find her. I'm putting the team on it," Vance said.

"You have a team."

"Not in Prague."

"How long have you known she's been in Prague?"

"Ms Jones just told me."

"I need a ticket on the next available flight."

"Not necessary. I'll send a team from the field office in Paris. You're not going to Prague."

"I speak Czech, I speak Romanian and I have contacts in Prague that can help us."

"You are no longer on this case, Agent Callen."

"Then give me a reason! Tell me why! What is Operation Comescu about?!"

"It's about you, Agent Callen. Operation Comescu is all about you. The Comescu is a Romanian crime family. Hetty found out they want you dead, Agent Callen."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Some sort of family feud as far as we can tell."

"I don't have any family."

"They probably mistake you for somebody else."

"Probably. Hetty was trying to protect me."

"And that's why you can't co to Prague."

"That is why… I have to go to Prague."

"Hetty is operating outside to authority of this agency. We'll send a team from Prague and you will not… you will not be a part of it."

Callen pulled out his gun and his badge and put it on Hetty's desk and then walked outside. Jenny followed him outside.

"G! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Hetty back," Callen said and he walked off.

"G!"

Sam, Kensi and Deeks came out behind her.

"Don't worry Jenny, I'll keep him save," Sam said.

Jenny walked back into the office.

"We have to do something to help. We can't let them go at it alone," Jenny said.

"I've send agent Hunter after them. She'll help to find Hetty. Don't worry, we'll get them all back," Vance said.

"They don't even know where to start looking for her."

"Ms. Jones uploaded all the information she gathered into the system. It's on their phones. This team is one of the best units NCIS has. They will find Hetty and bring her back. I want you, Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones to find out anything you can about the Comescu's."

Jenny, Eric and Nell went upstairs and went to work.

A couple days later the team returned with Hetty. Callen returned home.

"G, you're back!" Jenny said when she saw Callen walk in. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again. I was worried about you."

"It's good to see you too again," Callen said.

"How's Hetty?"

"She's gonna be fine. She still needs some time off to recuperate though."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

That night Callen and Jenny were lying in bed.

"What happened in Romania?" Jenny asked.

"Not much. We saved Hetty," Callen said.

"I meant with you. When you called home Director Vance said you were a long way from home, you said you weren't so sure now. Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"G, honey, you can tell me anything. Did it have something to do with your past?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Callen said and he stormed out the bedroom.

Jenny went out after him. She found him sitting on the stairs of the porch in the backyard.

"G, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Jenny said as she sat down next to him.

"It's okay honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Callen said as he put his arm around her. Jenny leaned on his shoulder with her head and Callen gave her a kiss on her head.

"I'm just worried about you."

"There's no need to worry about me, I'm fine. I just don't feel like talking about what happened in Romania. But don't worry I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything, right. I'm here for you."

"I know honey. Come on, let's go back to bed."

The next day at the office Jenny went to talk to Sam. She really felt like something was bothering Callen. She was worried about him.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jenny said.

"Sure Jenny. What's up?" Sam said.

"What happened in Romania? I have the feeling something is bothering G, but he won't talk to me about it. Should I be worried about him?"

"The Comescu's wanted him death and he remembered some things about his past."

"About his past?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me. I suggest you talk to him about what. Just be there for him when he tells you okay."

"I will Sam."

Jenny decided to let Callen tell her when he was ready and not pressure him into telling her. A couple days later Callen decided to tell Jenny what happened in Romania. They were sitting on the couch just watching some TV.

"You asked me what happened in Romania, well I remembered things from my past," Callen said.

"Things like what?" Jenny asked.

"You remember those memories I told you about when that guy handed me that toy soldier?"

"Yeah I remember."

"I always assumed it was somewhere here in LA but when I saw the beach in Romania I remembered that it wasn't here, it was in Romania. I was born there in Romania. When that guy handed me that toy soldier I was at the beach making sand castle. I also remember a woman, my mother, they shot her."

"They, being the Comescu's?"

"Yeah. They shot her at the beach with her son playing next to her."

"Oh G, I'm so sorry. So why did the Comescu's want you dead?"

"I don't know, I didn't find out."

"I'm sorry G. You will find out one day who your family was. I'm sure."

"I hope you're right. I'm only getting small pieces of the puzzle so far."

"That's at least better than no pieces at all."

Jenny put her arm around Callen and held him close to her.

"I'm here for you honey," Jenny said.

"I know and I'm thankful for that. It's nice to have someone to come home to at the end of the day."

The days at the office were pretty busy for Jenny. Since Hetty wasn't back yet she had taken on some of Hetty's tasks at work. The whole day she was walking around the office arranging everything. She was there till late at night finishing paperwork. Callen was worried about her, she was working too much. It was 11pm and Jenny was still at the office finishing paperwork when Callen walked up to her. He had already gone home earlier but had come back to get Jenny to go home too.

"Still busy I see," Callen said while he was standing in the doorway of the OPS center.

"G, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in. What are you doing here?" Jenny said.

"I came to see my wife and to take her back home."

"I'm still busy. I'll be home soon."

"You said that 4 hours ago when I went home. You've been doing this for a month and a half now. You're here every day from early in the morning till late at night. I haven't spent any time with you lately outside of work. I'm worried about you. You're working way too much."

"I'm fine G, no need to worry about me. I know I've been working a lot lately, but I have so much stuff I need to do."

"This will still be here tomorrow. Right now I'm taking you home."

"G…."

"No arguments honey, you're coming home with me. I would like to spend some time with my wife without all the work stuff."

"Fine, just let me put the stuff away and shut down."

They went home. Jenny put her bag on the floor and went to the bedroom to change into her pajamas to lounge around in for a bit before going to bed. When she had taken of her shirt Callen was standing behind her. He grabbed her by her waist and starting kissing her neck and her shoulders. Jenny turned around and kissed Callen. They fell onto the bed. They made love.

A couple of weeks later when Callen was in the shower Jenny received a call from Hetty.

"Jenny," Jenny said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Jenny, it's Hetty. Can you stop by later today and bring me some things from the office?" Hetty said.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'll send you a message with the things I need along with my address."

"Alright, see you."

They hung up the phone and Callen came out of the shower.

"Who were you talking to?" Callen asked.

"Oh just Hetty."

"You talked to Hetty? How was she? What did she want?"

"She just wanted me to bring over some stuff from the office."

"She asked you do to that?"

"Yeah, she's also the one who told me all the things I needed to take over from her until she's back."

"You talked to her before?"

"Yeah, after you just got back. She sent me an e-mail with all the things that needed to be taken care of."

"So you're like Hetty's assistant for now?"

"Yeah you could say that."

They went to work and after work Jenny stopped by Hetty's place to deliver the stuff she asked for. For the next few weeks Jenny continued to keep Hetty up to date with everything that happened at work and doing the things she had asked for.

Jenny was busy with some paperwork in Hetty's office when Callen walked in.

"Hi Jen," Callen said.

"Hi G,"

"What's the latest on Hetty?"

"She's at home recuperating and expected to return to work shortly."

"When?"

"Don't know. I'll see you later I've got a lot to do," Jenny said and went back upstairs.

At the end of the day Jenny and Callen went home and Jenny was making dinner for them.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Jenny?" Callen said.

"No, what makes you say that."

"I don't know. You've been working a lot lately. We've hardly spent any time together outside of work. I thought I told you that last month. I miss you when you're not at home."

"I know. I miss you too, but I've just got a lot of stuff to do at work. So much paperwork and destroying files and so many other things."

"I know you're busy, but you need some time to relax, if you keep this up for much longer you're gonna wear yourself out."

"It's sweet that you worry about me, but I'm fine really. I tell you what, why don't we go do something fun this weekend, just the two of us."

"Like what?"

"Well I've got these," Jenny said as she pulled out two tickets to this Saturday's basketball game, Lakers versus the Knicks, out of her pocket.

"Two tickets to the basketball game? Where did you get these?"

"My brother gave them to me. He had bought them, but he had to go the work this weekend so he couldn't go. So he gave them to me. He said that I could use them and to take you with me."

"Well that's nice of him."

…

Hetty had asked Jenny to go get a file for her she kept in the gun lockup in a safe. She gave Jenny the key and the combination and a briefcase where she needed to put the file in. Before work Jenny went to the gun lockup and grabbed the file from the safe. She saw it had Callen's name on it. She put it in the briefcase and brought it to Hetty.

"Hetty, what's in that envelop? I saw it had G's name on it."

"Oh it's nothing, just same work stuff."

"It doesn't have anything in it about his past? Because if it has he deserves to know."

"No it has nothing to do with that. How's everything at work?"

"Everything's fine. Everybody wants you back."

"They don't like Hunter?"

"I think it's got more to do with trust. They don't know her so they don't thrust her that easily."

"Well, tell them I'm expected to return shortly."

"Will do."

Jenny returned to work. She was busy with paperwork and delivering some mail to everyone downstairs. Callen and Sam were in Hetty's office.

"What's the latest on Hetty?" Sam asked when he saw Jenny.

Jenny was on the phone with somebody so she didn't answer them. They followed her trying to get an answer. Jenny hung up the phone.

"Hi. You both owe me a DTS from your last trip," Jenny said.

"What's the latest on Hetty, Jenny?" Callen asked

"She's at home and expecting to return shortly."

"Yeah, okay, you said the same thing last week," Callen said.

"And the week before that," Sam said.

"I'm just telling you what I know. I want her back just as much as you do. I've got three months of paperwork that needs to be done, files that need to be declassified and destroyed. And just because you don't see here doesn't mean she's not here. Now if you would excuse me I've got work to do," Jenny said and she went upstairs.

"Don't look at me G, she's your wife," Sam said.

They got a new case and Hunter explained they case to them. After the briefing the team went to work. Jenny was still running around trying to get the paperwork done when Hunter wanted to talk to her.

"Ms. Hathaway a moment, please," Hunter said.

"What is it? I've got a lot of work to do," Jenny said.

"How's that going? I see you constantly running around the office with your hands full of files."

"It's fine. Just stuff Hetty asked me to do."

"Care to enlighten me."

"Not really. It's just some paperwork."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I don't know you, at all. I trust Hetty. She asked me to take care of this stuff until she has returned. Now if you would excuse me I've got work to do," Jenny said as she starting the walk out of the office. "Oh and just for the record: it's not Ms. Hathaway any more, it's Mrs. Callen."

The next morning Jenny and Callen were getting ready to go to work.

"I'll see you at work. There's something I gotta do," Callen said.

"You okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you at work."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Hetty," Callen said and he walked out the door.

….

Hetty returned to work and Hunter went back undercover. Hetty told Callen everything she knew about his family and why she went after the Comescu's. Afterwards Callen went to the gym to work out for a bit. Jenny had gone home in the meantime and went to do some grocery shopping. When she got home she noticed Callen wasn't home yet. She put away the groceries and started dinner. About 45 minutes later Callen returned home, dinner was almost ready. Jenny had already set the table.

"Ah good you're home G, dinner is almost ready," Jenny said.

"It smells great, I'm starving."

"Is something bothering you honey, you look a bit distracted?" Jenny said as they were eating.

"Hetty's back to the office," Callen said.

"Yeah I saw."

"She wanted to talk to me. She told me why she went after the Comescu's in order to protect me. It turned out she knew my mom."

"She knew your mom?"

"Yeah. They worked together when my mother was in the CIA, my grandfather was also in the CIA. He worked in Romania and he hunted down war criminals. Including the Comescu's. He was murdered. My grandmother fled to America with my mother. My mother went back as an undercover agent. After 6 years she was desperate to get out of Romania with me and my sister. Hetty tried to get her out of Romania but it was too late for her. They had already shot her."

"Hetty knew all these years? Why didn't she tell you before?"

"She said she couldn't tell me before, but now I was safe from the Comescu's and she couldn't hold on to the secrets anymore."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Clara."

"So now you know why Hetty went back there by herself. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Oh I almost forget, you said earlier today you wanted to talk me."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"G…. I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Callen just sat there at the table. He was still processing what he just heard. He was pretty sure that his wife just told him that she was pregnant.

"You're pregnant? Really?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, really. I found out this morning when I went to the doctor's office."

"You went to the doctor's office this morning? I thought you went surfing."

"Yeah after I went surfing I went to the doctor's office. I had a feeling that I was pregnant so I made an appointment with the doctor. I wanted to make sure before I told you."

"Wow I can't believe it. I had no idea that this is what you wanted to tell me. Now I wish I would have talked to you earlier."

"It's okay honey, you were working on a case."

"Wow you're pregnant. I mean whoa."

"Yeah I know. I know we haven't really talked about having kids and all, but we're gonna have a baby now. Are you happy about it?"

"Huh… yeah of course I'm happy. I'm just still a bit in shock. I mean I wasn't expecting you to tell me this."

"Yeah I know. I was a bit of a shock to me too. I didn't expect to be pregnant, but I really am." Jenny got up to get the ultrasound picture from her purse. "The doctor gave me a picture of the ultrasound. It's still pretty small but you already can see it. Right here," Jenny said as she showed the picture to Callen.

"That's our baby?" Callen said as he looked at the photo.

"Yeah it is."

"Wow that's amazing."

Callen sat at the table and Jenny was standing next to him. Callen looked at the photo and then he looked at Jenny's stomach. He couldn't believe that their little baby was in there. He put his hand on Jenny's stomach and he looked into Jenny's eyes.

"I can't believe that our little baby is in there," Callen said and he gave Jenny's stomach a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen got up from his chair and gave Jenny a kiss and he just held in his arms for a couple of minutes.

The next day Callen and Sam were at a stakeout. Normally they would banter with each other, but not today. Callen sat there in the passenger seat and was leaning against the window and was just staring outside.

"You okay G? You're very quiet today," Sam said.

"Huh…..," Callen said as he looked at Sam.

"You're very quiet. It looked like your mind was somewhere else. Everything okay?"

"Hetty told me that she knew my family and she told me all the stuff she knows about my family and last night Jenny also told me that she's pregnant."

"Jenny's pregnant? Well congratulations G. You're gonna be father."

"Yeah I am. Is it normal to feel a bit scared about that? I mean did you?"

"Yeah I think it's normal. I think every father to be feels this way at some point. I mean having a baby that's huge. But you'll be okay G and if you ever need fatherly advice I'm here for you."

"Thanks Sam. I think i might need that. I've been so used to being on my own my whole life, but now I have Jenny and I'm really grateful for that and now we are gonna have a baby. I have no idea what that's gonna be like."

"You're gonna be fine G. Just be there for Jenny during the pregnancy and when you see that beautiful little baby of yours for the first time, it's priceless."

"I hope you're right and I will. Just do me a favor. Don't tell anyone about this just yet. We haven't told anybody yet."

"Yeah sure G. I won't tell anyone."

A couple hours later the team returned to the office. Kensi and Deeks were also on the same stakeout, on the other side of the building. Jenny was downstairs in the bullpen working on some of the data they had about this case.

"Hey guys," Jenny said when she saw them walk in. "Found out anything?"

"No not much. We took some pictures so maybe you and Eric can get something off of it," Callen said.

"What's that smell?" Deeks asked.

"Now that you mention it, it does smell a little weird in here," Kensi said.

"I think you smell this," Callen said as he picked up a plate with a sandwich on it from his desk. "Is this yours?" Jenny nodded. "What the hell is on this thing?"

"Just some cheese, jam, cucumber and mayonnaise," Jenny said.

"Gross, you're seriously eating this?" Kensi said.

"Yeah why? I tastes good."

Later that day while Kensi was in the bathroom she heard someone throwing up in one of the toilets.

"You okay in there?" Kensi asked.

To her surprise it was Jenny who came walking out of the toilet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just feeling bit nauseas."

"I would be too after I had a sandwich like that or…. Oh my god. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"You really are pregnant. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah you right. I'm pregnant."

"See I know it. Congratulations. Does Callen know?"

"Thanks. Yeah he knows, I told him last night. Just don't tell anyone you know yet okay. We haven't really told anyone yet."

"Sure, my lips are sealed."

2 days later….

"I think we should really start telling people that we're gonna have a baby. I have the feeling people are beginning to suspect," Jenny said.

"Yeah I think you're right. You know what, we'll tell them today before we start with the new case."

"Sure, we also have to tell my family about it."

"Yeah we will. Why don't you asked them over for dinner on Saturday? We could tell them then during or after dinner."

"Good idea. I'll call them later today to see if they have time. Come on we should go to work," Jenny said and she started to walk towards to door.

"Yeah, just a minute," Callen said and he stopped her and pulled her over to him. He gave her a kiss. "Now we can go."

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the office. Sam, Kensi and Deeks were already in the bullpen. Eric just came down the stairs and Nell came in just behind them.

"Morning guys," Callen said as they walked into the bullpen.

"Morning," Sam said.

"You guys got a minute. Jenny and I have got something to tell you. Hetty, could you come in here for a minute," Callen said.

"What is it Mr. Callen?" Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Jenny and I are having a baby."

Everybody started congratulating them.

"Hate to break up the party but we have a case," Hetty said.

Everybody went upstairs to get the briefing and after that they went to investigate the case. Eric and Jenny were sitting behind their computers up in OPS.

"So you and Callen are gonna have a baby?" Eric said.

"Yep we are."

"That's nice. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Eric."

"You're still going to stay here in OPS right, I mean after the baby is born?"

"Yeah I think so why?"

"Oh no reason. I just like working together with you. We're partners. It just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Aw Eric, that's sweet. Yeah we are kinda like partners, aren't we? I mean Callen has got Sam and Kensi has Deeks. We're like the partners of OPS and when I'm gone you still have Nell to keep you company."

…..

Jenny was in the kitchen making dinner and Callen was sitting in the living room going through the envelop Hetty gave him.

"G, could you set the table please, dinner is almost ready?" Jenny said from the kitchen. There was no answer. Jenny walked into the living room. "G…" Callen looked up. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at some stuff Hetty gave me."

"Is that your mother?" Jenny said as she saw the picture in Callen's hands.

"Yeah it is."

"She's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Hetty asked a friend to look through the old archives see if they could find anything about my mother."

"That's nice of her. Could you go set the table please? Dinner is almost ready."

"Yeah sure."

…

That Saturday Jenny's family came over for dinner. After dinner Jenny said she had something to tell them.

"It's really nice that all of you could come today because we have something to tell you all. G and I are having a baby," Jenny said.

"Oh my god, that's amazing. Congratulations," Julie said.

The rest of the family congratulated them as well. After that Jenny and Julie cleaned up the plates. The guys where in the living room watching some sports on the TV.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt. This is so wonderful. I'm so happy for you two," Julie said.

"Thanks Jules. I'm really happy too, expect for the nausea and the appetite for crazy things," Jenny said.

"Haha yeah don't remind me. I know how that feels. For me the nausea passed after the first trimester but that's different for every woman."

"Yeah it's not that bad during the day, just in the mornings. I hardly can keep my breakfast down the last few days."

"I had that too. Trust me that will pass after a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Yeah and that is just the beginning, don't get me started on all the other stuff you get to deal with when you're pregnant."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's all worth it. When you hold that beautiful baby in your arms for the first time you completely forget about it and you realize that it was all worth it. I can't describe that moment. It's just the most wonderful moment in the world."

"Yeah I already can't wait to meet our little baby, but I'm gonna have to wait a while. I'm only 10 weeks pregnant."

That night Jenny couldn't sleep. She was feeling really nauseas and had to throw up 2 times already. She's crawled back into bed. Callen was also awake, he never slept much but since he was with Jenny he stayed in bed more often because he didn't want to wake her.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Callen said.

"I'm okay. Just feeling really nauseas. I hope this nausea doesn't last that long."

"I'm sorry to hear you feel this way. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Not unless you can take away my nausea."

"Haha. Come here." Callen put his arms around Jenny and held her close to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They tried to kiss but as soon as their lips touched Jenny felt like she had to throw up again. She got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom where she threw up; she splashed some water in her face and returned to bed.

"Sorry about that," Jenny said.

"It's okay. I hope you feel better soon."

"Yeah me too, but my sister said I could feel nauseas for a couple of weeks. I just hope I don't have many days or nights like this. Since I've gone to bed I've had to throw up 3 times already. It's so not funny."

"Well if it stays this way you maybe should ask the doctor if it's normal."

"Yeah I'll see. Maybe it's only tonight. Now that you mention it, this Tuesday I have another appointment with the doctor at 8.30. So we can go there before we go to work."

"We? You mean I can come with you to the doctor?"

"Yeah, if you want and don't worry the doctor won't do anything to you. I know you hate doctors and needles and such."

"Haha yeah I don't like them, but I'll go with you. Do you have to go to the doctor every week now then?"

"Yeah I think so or every 2 weeks maybe for checkups, to make sure our baby is doing fine."

"It's still weird to hear you say OUR baby. I still can't believe we're gonna have a baby."

"I know. Me neither, but it's really happening. There really is a baby in here," Jenny said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I know."

Callen put his hand on her hand and kissed her stomach and then took Jenny in his arms. They fell asleep.

…

"Good morning honey," Jenny said as she walked into the kitchen were Callen was making breakfast.

"Good morning honey," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss. "You slept okay?"

"Yeah I slept fine. You?"

"Fine too. You want some breakfast?"

"I'll just take some cereal, not really in the mood for something else."

"Feeling nauseas?"

"Yeah a bit. Just gonna try eating a bit and then get dressed and then we'll go to the doctor's office."

"Oh yeah that's right, you've got a doctor's appointment today."

30 minutes later they left for the doctor's office.

"Good morning Mrs. Hathaway. How are you feeling today?" The doctor said.

"I'm okay. Feeling a bit nauseas," Jenny said.

"That's normal. Hi, you must be the father?"

"Yes Tom Walinski, nice to meet you."

"Well shall we go see what the little baby is up to?" the doctor said leading them in the examination room.

Jenny lay down on the bed and rolled her shirt up. The doctor put the ultrasound machine on and put the device on Jenny's stomach.

"Alright, let's see if we can find the little baby," the doctor said. "Ah there it is."

Callen and Jenny were looking at the screen, Callen couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his little baby on the screen.

"Oh my god, that's amazing. Look at that honey, there's the heartbeat," Callen said.

"Yeah I know, it looks amazing. Is everything okay doctor?" Jenny said.

"Yeah the baby is growing nice and the heartbeat is good. Everything is looking good," the doctor said.

"What about doing sports doctor, can I still do that?"

"What kind of sports do you do?"

"I surf and occasionally I run."

"Well running you can do if you're up for it but I would lay off the surfing until after the pregnancy."

"Alright then."

"Well everything looks fine so I'll see you again in 2 weeks."

"Alright see you in 2 weeks," Jenny said and they left the office and made a new appointment with the assistant and they went to work.

"Morning Eric, Morning Nell," Jenny said as she walked into OPS.

"Morning," Eric and Nell said.

"Anything new Eric?"

"Nope not yet. What the hell?"

The rest of the team came upstairs to. They had heard the alarming sounds coming out of OPS.

"What is it Mr. Beale?" Hetty said.

"We've got a virus."

"Can you stop it?"

"I'm trying."

"How bad is it Eric?" Callen asked.

"Don't know. I need to stop it first from getting further into our systems."

A couple minutes later Eric stopped the virus from getting further into their systems and checked how bad it was.

"It looks like the virus was trying to make its way into our personal files," Eric said.

"Did it get in Eric?" Jenny asked.

"One minute….. It did get into our personal files."

"Who's?" Hetty asked.

"Jenny's."

"Can you trace it, Eric?" Callen asked.

"I'll try…. I've got it guys. It looks like the attack came from a computer from an address in Marina Del Rey," Eric said.

"You've got a specific address Eric?" Callen said.

"Working on it…. It came from an apartment. Send the address to your phones."

"Thanks Eric."

The team left to go check out the address. About 40 minutes later the team arrived back at OPS. There was nobody at the address. They did find a flash drive. They took it back with them so Eric could look at it.

"Did you guys find anything?" Callen said.

"Yes and no. We did find some cameras of the building, but there are so many people moving in and out that we haven't been able to find our guy yet. We did found this," Jenny said as she put a file on the screen. "The apartment was rented under the name Robert Clayton. But the only Robert Clayton we could find died in 1975."

"So he's hiding behind an alias," Kensi said.

"Looks like it. The apartment was paid for with cash so no trace there."

"Here's the flash drive Eric, see if you can get something of off it," Callen said as he handed the flash drive to Eric.

"Guys I think I find our guy," Nell said.

"What have you got Nell?" Callen said.

"I've been going through the camera footage and I found this guy. He left the building just 5 minutes after our system got hacked. He looks to be carrying a laptop and some other stuff. The only problem is we can only see half of his face."

"Run it anyway, maybe we'll get lucky," Callen said.

"I'm in," Eric said.

"What have you got Eric?" Hetty said.

"There is a file on it named operation Black Swan," Eric said.

"Did you say Black Swan?" Jenny asked.

"You know it?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, it was the operation my mother was working on in Fallujah before she got killed."

"Why would somebody have a file with that name? I thought you said the case was closed."

"Yeah they closed it but it was never solved. They just stopped looking into it. What's in the file Eric?"

Eric opened the file. Jenny skipped through the file. Her eyes widened with shock.

"This is all highly classified information. Only people in the Navy have access to this kind of information."

"So you're saying someone from the Navy hacked into our system?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know. Either that or someone from inside the Navy is leaking information."

"Do you know who could have access to the information?" Sam asked.

"The people who were investigate the case, some from Naval Intelligence, the platoon officer of my mom's unit and possibly the captain. I could make some calls to find out."

"Make those calls Mrs. Callen. Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, see what you can find out on operation Black Swan," Hetty said.

Eric and Nell went to work. Jenny called some people in the Navy to see if they knew something about this. The first person she called was her father. She explained the case to him and that it probably had something to do with her mother. Her dad didn't know anything about a breach in security or who could have that information. Jenny promised to inform him if they found out anything and hung up the phone and called some other people. After that she returned to OPS.

"Any luck?" Eric said.

"No. Nobody claims to know anything. They said there hasn't been a breach in security or anything like that. They said that there's a small chance that any of their operations have been compromised."

"Well someone has that file of Operation Black Swan on a flash drive. Had to come from somewhere," Kensi said.

"Yeah my dad did give me a name from their old platoon officer. He's not in the Navy anymore but my dad believes he still lives here in LA. I'll see if I can find him," Jenny said as she got behind her computer and started searching. A couple minutes later Jenny found an address that was registered to his name. Callen and Sam went to check it out.

"Yes can I help you?" The man said as he opened the door.

"Captain Scott Thomas?" Sam said.

"I used to be Captain now it's just Scott. How may I help you?"

"NCIS, can we talk to you for a minute?" Callen said as Callen and Sam showed their badges.

"Sure, come on in. What do you want to talk about?"

Callen and Sam explained to him what they had just found. That someone had a flash drive with a file about operation Black Swan on it. They asked if he remember anything about the operation and in specific the death of Jenny's mom. Then Callen's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," Callen said and he answered his phone. "Yeah Jenny."

"We got a hit on the guy from the apartment. His name is David Olsen. He's a former Commander, got discharge 5 years ago from the Navy and it wasn't an honorable discharge. He used to be part of my mom's SEAL team," Jenny said.

"Alright, thanks Jen, have him picked up and brought to the boatshed."

"Will do."

They hung up their phones.

"Do you know Commander David Olsen?" Callen said.

"Yes he used to be part of my SEAL team. He was also there in Fallujah. What about him?"

"We caught him leaving the apartment where we found the flash drive. What about his discharge? I heard it wasn't an honorable discharge. Did something happen when he was on your team?"

"No nothing. He was an outstanding SEAL. Never had any problems with him neither did any of the other SEAL's as far as I know."

"Alright thank you for your time," Sam said.

Callen and Sam got back in their car and drove to the boatshed. When they arrived they went into the interrogation room where Olsen was.

Callen and Sam questioned him. He was the one that hacked into the system and left the flash drive behind. He claimed to know what really happened the day Jenny's mom died. He said it was Captain Thomas who shot her during the crossfire and that he was too afraid to say anything then because he was just fresh out of training and didn't have the courage to stand up against his platoon officer.

Callen and Sam left the room.

"Do you think he's telling the truth G?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I mean his story sounds convincing, but why wait so long to bring it out. It doesn't make sense and I didn't think there was anything suspicious when we talked to Captain Thomas this morning."

Jenny's face popped up on the screen.

"Hi guys," Jenny said.

"Hi Jenny," Callen said.

"Did you find out anything from him?"

Callen had this look on his face. He was not sure what to say to Jenny, because if this guy was right her mother wasn't killed in the crossfire but by one of her own.

"He was the one that hacked into our system and also the one had put that file on the flash drive," Sam said.

"So he knows about operation Black Swan?" Jenny said and she saw that Callen had this look on his face as he looked down trying not to look at here. "What is it G?" Callen looked up. "G, if this guy has information about my mother's death I need to know."

"He said he was there the day your mom died. He also said that he knows what really happened that day. He said that it was Captain Thomas who shot your mother," Callen said.

Jenny's face filled up with anger. "He said that? You think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know. His story sounded convincing, but when we talked to Captain Thomas earlier we didn't find it suspicious and why would he hack into our system just to try and contact you. I mean he could have picked up the phone or something."

"Could I have a word with him? Maybe I can get something out of him to shine some light on this case. Please G, I need this."

"Fine. Come this way and let them bring in Captain Thomas before you come here."

"Will do."

Jenny left OPS and 15 minutes later she arrived at the boatshed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I need to find out if what he said was true."

"Alright, just be careful in there. We'll be right outside if you need us."

Jenny walked into the interrogation room. Olsen looked up as he saw Jenny enter the room.

"Oh my god, you're the spitting image of your mother."

"What do you know about my mother's death?"

"I know you're mother didn't die in the crossfire. I know that's what they said but it isn't true. I was there that day. It was Captain Thomas who shot your mom. He did it during the crossfire."

"Why would Captain Thomas shoot my mom?"

"I don't know, you need to ask him that."

"Why did you hack into our system? You do know it's illegal right?"

"Yeah I know, but I needed to see if it was really you."

"You never heard of a phone call or something? Why didn't you tell anyone earlier about this?"

"I couldn't. At the time it happened I was just fresh out of training. I couldn't find the courage to go against my platoon officer."

"Even when you know what he did was wrong?"

"Yes and I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. Like I said I was a rookie."

Jenny got up and left the room.

"Can I go?"

"No," Jenny said and closed the door.

"Do you believe him?" Callen asked.

"I don't know. It sounded convincing, but something doesn't add up. Why hold on to this information so long and all of a sudden come out with it? And why hack into our system just to see if I was working there? It just doesn't make any sense. Is Captain Thomas here already?" Jenny said.

"Yeah they just brought him in. Let me guess, you wanna go talk to him," Callen said.

"Yes, G please let me go talk to him. I know more about this case then either of you."

"Fine."

Jenny went into the other interrogation room.

"Captain Thomas?" Jenny said as she walked into the room.

"What am I doing here? You guys spoke to me this morning."

"We just have a few more questions for you."

"You look somewhat familiar to me. You're Commander Hathaway's daughter aren't you?

"Yes my name is Jenny."

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your mother."

"I've read the report. It said that she was killed in the crossfire. What really happened that day? I have the feeling that that is not the truth."

"You're maybe right about that. I think the people didn't do a good job investigating this case. Because I believe that she wasn't killed by our enemies but by one of our own. I said that to the MP's but I guess they just swept in under the rug."

"Who do you think killed her?"

"One of the rookies on my team: David Olsen."

"Oh great they are gonna blame each other," Sam said to Callen who were watching the interrogation on the screen.

"What makes you say that?" Jenny said.

"He was just fresh out of training. It could be an accident, but I believe he was the one who shot them."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Everything about that case I kept. It's on a virtual storage disk. You can check it out," Thomas said and he wrote down the account name and password on a piece of paper.

Jenny took the piece of paper and went back to Callen and Sam and contacted Eric.

"Eric, could you look up this virtual storage account please," Jenny said as she gave Eric the account name and password.

Eric opened the account and looked at the data. He found all sort of data, from pictures to reports. Then he found a video of the day that Jenny's mom died.

"Oh my god," Eric said as he watched the video.

"What is it Eric?" Jenny said.

"I found a video. It is from the day your mom got shot. Someone filmed the ambush."

"Play it Eric."

Jenny, Callen and Sam watched the video. She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw her mom getting shot and she saw who shot her mom. Jenny's face became red with anger. She stormed into one of the interrogation rooms and picked up the guy and pushed him against the wall holding him tightly by the collar of his shirt.

"How could you do this?!" Jenny said.

"How could I do what?" Olsen said.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you shot my mother. I saw the video. How could you! And then to sit here and look me in the eye and saying someone else did it! How could you!"

Jenny was so angry that she was about to pull out her gun and shoot him. At that moment Callen came in the room.

"Jenny! Stand down. Jenny! It's okay, just let go of him."

Jenny let go of him.

"She's crazy man."

"Watch your tone before I change my mind and let her shoot you! Get him out of here Sam."

Sam put the cuffs on him and escorted him out and went to Captain Thomas to tell him he was free to go.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked Jenny who was standing with her face towards the wall. Jenny didn't answer. Callen walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay honey?"

Jenny turned around and put her head on Callen's shoulder before tears came running down her face.

"It's okay honey, I'm here. It's okay. Shhhh, it's gonna be okay baby," Callen said as he held Jenny in his arms.

…

Jenny had another doctor's appointment today before work. Callen went with her as well. Everything was okay with Jenny and the baby. The doctor did draw some blood to run some standard tests on. The doctor also gave them another picture of the ultrasound. Jenny was looking at that picture while they were driving to work.

"Look you can even see the heartbeat on the photo," Jenny said.

"Yeah I know. It's really nice to see the sonogram. It's nice to see our little baby like that."

A couple minutes they arrived at work. Callen parked his car and they got out of the car. Before they walked in Callen pulled Jenny over to him and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," Callen said.

"I love you too," Jenny said and she gave Callen another kiss. At that moment Deeks came walking in.

"Morning guys, you know they have rooms where you can do that right?" Deeks said.

Jenny and Callen were startled by Deeks's voice and let go of each other.

"Deeks," Jenny said.

"Don't me let me stop you," Deeks said and he walked inside.

"Come on, we should go inside as well," Callen said and they walked inside and went to work.

At the end of the day Callen sat behind his desk finishing some paperwork. Sam and Deeks already went home, Kensi was still in the bullpen. Callen saw the ultrasound picture of this morning lying on his desk. He picked it up and just looked at it.

"What are you looking at?" Kensi asked.

"Huh…" Callen said. "Oh nothing, just a sonogram picture from this morning."

"May I see?"

"Sure," Callen said and he handed the photo to Kensi and he pointed where the baby was.

"Oh my god, that looks amazing. That's your little baby?"

"Yeah it is."

"Wow, that's so amazing. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks Kens."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

Callen stayed in the office for a while waiting for Jenny to finish so they could go home. He was lost in his mind when Hetty walked in.

"Everything okay Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Oh Hi Hetty. Yeah I'm fine," Callen said.

"How are you and Jenny doing?"

"We're fine."

"How's the baby?"

"The doctor said the baby is doing fine. We went there this morning and he gave us another picture of the ultrasound," Callen said as he showed Hetty the sonogram.

"This is very amazing Mr. Callen. How is Jenny doing? Any troubles so far?"

"Just in the mornings she feels really nauseas, other than that she's fine."

"And how are you doing Mr. Callen, now that you're gonna be a father?"

"To tell you the truth I'm a bit scared about becoming a father."

"Well I think that's perfectly normal Mr. Callen. Having a baby is a huge thing. It's gonna be a big change in your lives.

"Yeah I know. I really love Jenny and I'm very happy to be with her and to have a baby with her but I have no idea what's it gonna be like when the baby is here. I've been on my own for most of my live and I know nothing about being in a real family and how to be a good father."

"None of us knows if we're gonna be good parents. We just try to do our best. But I'm sure you're gonna be an excellent father. Just love that beautiful baby of yours and the rest will follow." Callen chuckled. "Goodnight Mr. Callen."

"Goodnight Hetty."

A couple minutes later Jenny cam walking down the stairs.

"Hey honey, you're ready to go?" Jenny said.

"Yeah, let me just get my things," Callen said. "Still feeling nauseas?"

"No not so much. It's usually only in the mornings."

"Good, because I was thinking of maybe taking you out to dinner, since it is our anniversary."

"Yeah that's nice. I'd like that."

They went out to dinner and after that they went home and watched some TV together on the couch.

"Thank you for that. I really enjoyed that."

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed it to. I can't believe we've already been married for 2 years."

"Yeah I know."

"Those past 2 years have really been the best 2 years of my for sure. And I'm sure they are only gonna get better now that we are having a baby. I love you."

"I love you too," Jenny said and they started kissing.

…..

Callen was getting ready for another day at work. Jenny didn't have to go to work today, she had a day off. But she did get out of bed early because she was going to pre-natal yoga class. She just woke up and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast as Callen was ready to leave for work.

"Good morning my beautiful wife," Callen said as he walked up to her as put his arms around her from behind and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning honey. You're going to work?"

"Yep I'm about to head out. Are you gonna do something today?"

"Yeah I have yoga class in about an hour. They say it's good for me to do while I'm pregnant so I'm gonna go give it a shot."

"Alright. I know you're not that far along yet but if you look closely you can already see your pregnant belly a bit," Callen said as he put his hands on her stomach.

"Yeah I know."

"How far along are you exactly, 13/14 weeks right?"

"14 weeks yes."

"Well, I'm off to work. Enjoy your day."

"Thanks, you too and be careful."

"I will. I love you," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too. See ya."

Callen left to go to work and Jenny finished her breakfast and got dressed and went to yoga class.

After yoga class she was the last to leave the gym. She walked up to her car and was looking in her bag to find the keys. At that moment a van pulled up behind her, 2 men jumped out of the van and grabbed her from behind and pulled her in the van and they took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric was upstairs in OPS when he received a video. He looked at the video and saw that is was Jenny. He got up and ran outside.

"Guys, we have a problem. It's Jenny, she has been kidnapped," Eric said to the agents who were sitting downstairs in the bullpen.

Callen's face quickly turned worried. He got up and ran upstairs followed by the other agents.

"What do we know Eric?" Callen said.

"We just received this video," Eric said and he played the video.

Jenny was tied up to a chair and she said that the guys that took her were demanding a prisoner exchange. It was a prisoner that they had recently arrested for acts of terrorism. They had 8 hours to make the exchange.

Callen couldn't believe that his pregnant wife had been kidnapped. He was so worried about her.

"Eric, find out everything about this prisoner they want to exchange and analyze the video for background noises, surroundings, anything. Find out where they took her. Do you know from where they took her?" Callen said.

"I'll check her GPS in her car….. Her car is in downtown LA, at a gym parking lot, send the address to your phones."

"Thanks Eric, check for any cameras in that area. Maybe they have picked up something."

They left to go see if there was something at the crime scene that could help them.

"Kensi, Deeks, go see if anyone in the gym might have seen something," Callen said.

Kensi and Deeks walked inside. Callen and Sam looked around the car to see if the kidnappers had left something behind.

"Found some tire tracks G, just behind Jenny's car. Looks like a van. I'll send a picture to Eric. Maybe he can identify the model," Sam said.

Callen looked under the car. He picked something up from the ground.

"What do you have there, G? Sam asked.

"It's Jenny Navy necklace. It was her mothers. She always wears it. They must have knocked it off when they grabbed her. Maybe Nell can pull some prints off of it," Callen said and put the necklace in an evidence bag.

Kensi and Deeks came outside.

"None of the employees saw that Jenny had been taken. Her yoga instructor said she was the last to get out of here. They did however see a blue van taking off. But they didn't see if they were the men that took Jenny," Kensi said.

"Damn it," Callen said.

"We'll find her G," Sam said.

They returned to the office.

"Eric, please tell me you have something new," Callen said as he entered OPS.

"Still analyzing the video," Eric said.

"Work faster," Callen said and he left OPS. He went downstairs to the bullpen. He grabbed a cup of tea. He felt so angry that instead of drinking the tea he threw it against the wall and led out a loud scream.

"Mr. Callen! I know you're upset and worried about Jenny, but that doesn't mean you can throw stuff against the wall," Hetty said.

"Hetty, save it. I'm not interested right now. I don't wanna stand here listening to you saying that everything is gonna be okay. I just wanna find Jenny and bring her home," Callen said and he left to go shoot at something.

Sam had come downstairs as well.

"Keep an eye on him Mr. Hanna," Hetty said.

"I will," Sam said and he went to check on Callen.

"What do you want Sam?" Callen said as Sam entered the gun range.

"I came to check on you," Sam said.

"Let me guess, Hetty send you."

"I know you're worried about Jenny, but we will find her and bring her back."

"How Sam? We don't even know where she is or who took her. We've got nothing!"

"We will find her."

Sam and Callen went back to the bullpen as Nell came walking out the gadget room.

"I found some prints on the necklace," Nell said as she put a file on the screen. "The prints belong to a guy named Clavo Ramirez. He is Mexican and associated with a number of terrorist acts."

"Can you track him down Nell?" Callen said.

"I tried to find a local address or a cell phone in his name, but I didn't find anything."

"How did he get in the country, I mean he's on so many watch lists he would never make it past airport security? Nell, Check with border patrol and keep looking for him."

Nell went back upstairs. Callen sat behind his desk with his hands behind his head.

"I hate sitting around here waiting. I should be out there looking for her," Callen said.

"You don't know where to start looking G. She could be anywhere," Sam said.

"Callen, I found something," Eric shouted from upstairs and Callen and Sam went upstairs.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen asked.

"I found a security camera nearby," Eric said as he put the footage up on the screen.

They saw Jenny being pulled into a blue van.

"Eric, can you get the license plate?" Callen asked.

"Already did, kaleidoscope is looking for it as we speak. The van is registered to a Memo Rodriguez," Eric said and shortly after that a beeping sound came of the computer. "Looks like we found the van. It's in Santa Monica. Send the address to your phones."

"Thanks Eric. Do you know if Jenny's there?"

"No, I tried to check the GPS on her cell phone but it's turned off."

The team left to go check out the address. 15 minutes later they arrived at the address. The van was in an abandoned parking lot. They checked the van. Nobody was in there. Callen called Eric.

"Eric, no sign of Jenny here. Send a forensic team to look through the van. Maybe we'll get lucky and find anything," Callen said.

"Will do," Eric said and hung up the phone. "Jenny wasn't there. The van was empty."

The team returned to OPS. About 20 minutes later Eric and Nell came downstairs.

"Guys, we got something," Eric said. "I've been trying to locate the place where Jenny is by seeing if I could find the location where the video was uploaded. I took me a while but I found the IP address that was used to upload the file. It's an abandon building in downtown LA."

"The building is owned by Memo Rodriguez. I checked nearby traffic cams and just an half an hour after Jenny was taken, 3 men entered the building with another person. We couldn't see her face but my guess is that it's Jenny. We haven't seen them come out after that so my guess is that she's still there. Address is on your phones," Nell said.

"Thanks. Good work," Callen said.

The team went to the gun lock up to get their ammo and vests and left. 15 minutes later they arrived at the address. It was an abandoned theater. They discussed their plan and went in. Callen and Sam took the first floor. Kensi and Deeks took the ground floor. Each went a different direction. They went from room to room trying to find Jenny. Kensi came across an open door. She peeked inside, she saw Jenny sitting in a chair with her arms and legs tied up. There were 3 men with her.

"I found Jenny," Kensi said through the com.

"Where are you?" Callen replied.

"Ground floor, south corridor, last room."

"Is she okay?"

"She looks okay."

Callen, Sam and Deeks quickly made their way towards Kensi. Kensi went inside the room. She didn't want to wait around for the men to hurt Jenny. She saw that they were carrying and one of the men pointed his gun at Jenny.

"Freeze federal agent!" Kensi yelled as she stepped into the room.

The man turned around and aimed his gun at Kensi. Kensi shot him. The other two made a run for it through the back door of the room.

"Deeks, two men are coming your way. I'm staying with Jenny," Kensi said through the com.

"On it," Deeks replied.

"It's okay Jenny, I'm here," Kensi said as she untied Jenny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks. Where's G?" Jenny said.

"He will be right here. Come on, let's get out of here."

Kensi and Jenny walked towards the entrance. When they walked in the main hall Callen and Sam came down the stairs.

"Jenny," Callen shouted.

Jenny looked up as she heard Callen's voice and ran up to him as soon as she saw him and gave him a hug. Callen put him arms around her.

"Are you okay honey?" Callen asked.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here. I was so scared," Jenny said.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Are you sure you're okay? And the baby?"

"We're both fine. They didn't hurt me."

Callen put his hands on her cheeks and gave her a kiss.

"One of them got away, and the other one; well he won't do much talking anymore," Deeks said as he walked up to the 4 of them.

Callen called Eric.

"Eric, we have Jenny. She's safe. One of the guys got away. See if you can find him. We're headed back to OPS," Callen said.

"On it," Eric said.

20 minutes later they arrived back at OPS.

"It's good to have you back Jenny," Hetty said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Hetty, I'm fine."

"One of the men got away, Hetty, the other 2 are dead. Eric is looking for him," Callen said.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help Eric," Jenny said and she started to walk upstairs but Callen stopped her.

"Are you sure you're okay honey? I mean you don't have to go to work on this case," Callen said.

"I'm fine honey. I'll be okay. Don't worry," Jenny said and she went upstairs.

"Welcome back partner," Eric said as Jenny entered OPS.

"Hi Eric, it's good to be back. Any luck with that man who escaped?"

"No, kaleidoscope is looking for his car. So far no hits yet. How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. I do wonder why they grabbed me though. I mean I'm not an agent or anything."

"Maybe they found out that you were married to Callen and you were an easier mark than any of the agents because you're an intelligence analyst. I don't know. I'm glad to have you back here."

"Looks like we've got a hit," Jenny said after the computer beeped. "I'll go tell the others."

"Guys, we found the other guy, he's in a car headed to Santa Monica. Send the GPS signals to your phones," Jenny said as she walked down the stairs.

"Good work Jen. Keep tracking him. Let's go guys," Callen said and the team walked towards their cars. Before Callen left he walked up to Jenny and gave her a kiss. "Glad to have you back and to see you're okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Just go get this guy."

They left and soon there were hot on his tail chasing him through the streets of LA. Callen and Sam in Sam's car and Kensi and Deeks in Kensi's car.

"Stay with him Sam," Callen said.

"I got it G," Sam replied.

"You're losing him Sam. You might wanna step on it."

"I know how to drive pursuit G."

"Kensi, Deeks, try to cut him off," Callen said through the com.

"On it," Kensi said.

Callen and Sam continued to tail him. They were racing after him through the streets of Beverly Hills. Kensi and Deeks had come around from the other side. They blocked the way so he couldn't go through. The man tried to get past them put he lost control over his car as he did so. The car flipped upside down and rolled through the street. A few meters further the car landed on his wheels. The 4 agents ran towards the car with their guns drawn.

"Federal agents! Hands were we can see them," Callen said.

"Keep your hands on the steering wheel," Sam said and he opened the car door to get him out and he pushed him against the car and put the cuffs on him. "You're under arrest for kidnapping."

"What? Come on man. I didn't do anything," the man said.

"You didn't do anything?! WHAT ABOUT THAT WOMAN YOU HAD YOUR MEN KIDNAP!" Callen said.

"Just a little insurance policy."

"Insurance policy!" Callen said as his face become red hot with anger and he looked like he was about to hit him.

"Easy G. Let it go. We've got him. He's going to jail," Sam said trying to calm his partner down.

"You're lucky that she didn't get hurt. Otherwise I would have come after you," Callen said and he walked back to the car.

The team returned to OPS. Callen walked into Hetty's office.

"Good work Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

"I'm just glad that this case is over and that Jenny's okay and I'm sorry about earlier today. I was just so angry and worried," Callen said.

"It's alright Mr. Callen. I know how much you love and care about Jenny."

"Goodnight Hetty."

"Goodnight Mr. Callen."

Jenny and Callen returned home and were lying on the couch watching some TV.

"I'm glad to have you back again. I was so worried about you and our baby. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to either one of you," Callen said.

"I know baby, I'm glad to be back as well and we are both fine so everything is okay," Jenny said as she laid her head down on his chest. Callen put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on her head. Not long after that Jenny started crying.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Callen said.

"I'm fine. I think that everything is just coming out now that this is all over with. I was so scared."

"It's okay honey. I'm here now and you're safe. I won't let anybody hurt you. You're safe."

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional, must be the hormones."

"It's okay honey. Just let it out."

Callen and Jenny lay there on the couch for a little while. Callen noticed that Jenny had fallen asleep. Callen got up from the couch and carried Jenny to bed and crawled down next to her with his arms around her. In the middle of the night Jenny started having a nightmare. She was rolling around in the bed and trying to push Callen away from her. Callen had woken up.

"No, no, get away from me," Jenny said still asleep.

"Honey, honey, wake up. It's okay, I'm here," Callen said as he tried to wake up Jenny.

Jenny shook up and tried to get a grasp back on reality.

"It's okay honey, I'm here. You just had a bad dream. It's okay. You're safe," Callen said as he pulled Jenny towards him and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry honey," Jenny said.

"It's okay baby. I'm here for you."

Jenny crawled into Callen's arms and fell asleep on his chest.

…

"Hey where is Sam going?" Jenny asked.

"He's going to Sudan on a joint CIA task-force," Callen said.

"And you? Are you going?"

"No, not yet. It's a joint CIA task-force. But if Sam needs me, I'll go."

2 days later….

"Have you heard anything from Sam?" Jenny asked.

"No, nothing," Callen said.

"That's not necessary bad news. Sam's a former SEAL and a good agent. He can handle himself."

"I know, but he's my partner. I'm just worried about him."

4 days later….

"6 days ago Sam return to work with the CIA task-force in Sudan," Callen said.

"Did the CIA request our involvement?" Deeks said.

"2 days ago the CIA lost contact with Agent Hanna and two of its own agents," Hetty said.

"Both CIA agents have now been confirmed death and there's a third body. Jenny, please read the CIA report," Callen said.

"At approximately 1730 the remains of a black male approximately 40 years of age were found in a field 20 kilometers outside of Khartoum. The body was badly burned preventing immediate identification," Jenny said.

"The body is a match for Sam - in height and weight," Hetty said.

"Travel arranges to Khartoum have been confirmed. Ready when you are," Eric said and Callen left the OPS centre.

"Mr. Callen, it appears that Agent Salleh is right. There is a leak in the C.I.A.'s chain of command," Hetty said before Callen left the OPS centre.

"I understand," Callen said and he left. Jenny went after him.

"G, please be careful," Jenny said.

"I will honey. Don't worry."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."

"I know. I'll be careful, I love you too," Callen said and he gave her a kiss and left for Sudan.

…..

"I just got a call from Mr. Callen. The body they found was not Sam's. It was Michael Salleh's," Hetty said as she entered the OPS centre.

"Thank god. Is Sam okay?" Jenny said.

"Mr. Callen has still not spotted Mr. Hanna, so we don't know," Hetty said.

The team continued to help Callen as best they could. Kensi and Deeks tried to find the leak with the CIA. Trying to find if Sam's cover has been blown.

Callen contacted them again. To keep them up to date.

"I've got eyes on Sam," Callen said.

"Thank you Mr. Callen," Hetty replied.

"Is everything okay G?" Jenny asked.

"Sam's still alive. I don't know if his cover has been blown or not," Callen said.

"Alright, keep us up to date and be careful."

"I will."

Callen found Sam and went to talk to him.

"3 agents are dead Sam," Callen said.

"I'm staying in," Sam said. "It'll take years before another agent's in the position I'm in here."

"Which makes no difference if you're dead!"

"I'm staying in G."

"Fine. I'll be here if you need help."

"Thanks."

Not long after that Sam got made. Khaled tried to torture and kill him, but Callen and Jada helped him get out and they returned to America. Jada was taken into custody and the team returned to OPS.

"Glad to have you back alive, Mr. Hanna. You had us worried," Hetty said.

"It's good to be back, Hetty," Sam said.

"Is Jada going to testify?"

"I'm not sure. I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said and he went home to spend some time with his family.

"How is he Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"He'll be fine. Is Jenny still here?" Callen said.

"No, she went home about two hours ago."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Hetty."

"Goodnight Mr. Callen."

10 minutes later Callen arrived at his house. He saw that the house was dark so he went in quietly and locked the door behind him. He went to the bedroom. Jenny was already asleep. Callen got into bed as well and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey honey, welcome back," Jenny said still half asleep.

"Hey honey," Callen said.

"How did it go?"

"Fine. Sam's back alive and well so that's good. We took Jada into custody. She'll be asked to testify against her brother. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Glad to have you back. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Callen said and he crawled against Jenny and put his arm around her.

….

Eric whistled.

"Director is coming online," Eric said.

The agents went upstairs.

"Good you're all here," Director Vance said. "This morning Corporal Alex Henderson was found dead at his house. He was working with Naval Intelligence."

"What was he working on?" Callen asked.

"His was gathering Intel for a mission in Afghanistan. It is up to you to find out if the mission has been compromised and I any information has been leaked. I send Eric the LAPD file," Director Vance said and he ended the call.

"Eric, LAPD file, bring it up," Callen said.

"Alright. According to the coroner Corporal Henderson died between 9 and 10am. Cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and chest. Police didn't found any knife or prints on the scene that could link to the killer."

"Any next of kin?" Kensi asked.

"A wife and 2 sons. They live in Beverly Hills. Address is on your phones," Jenny said.

"Thanks. Let's go," Callen said and the team left for the crime scene.

20 minutes later they arrived at the crime scene. Kensi and Deeks went to talk to the wife. Callen and Sam examined the crime scene.

"Mrs. Henderson, I'm special agent Kensi Blye and this is detective Marty Deeks. Sorry for your lose. Can we ask you some questions?" Kensi said.

"Sure," Mrs. Henderson said.

"Could you tell us what happened this morning?"

"Alex got up at 8.45am like always and he left around 9.15am I think. That's what he always does. I was dropping the boys of at school. When I got back I found my husband lying there in a pool of blood and I called 911."

"Was your husband having any problems lately, at work or at home or was he acting different lately?" Deeks asked.

"No. At home everything was fine and he didn't say anything about having problems at work. He just started working on a new case. Do you think it has something to do with the case?"

"We don't know. We're looking into everything. We'll find the person who did this. This LAPD officer will take you and your sons someplace safe until we've caught this guy, okay," Kensi said.

Kensi and Deeks returned to Callen and Sam.

"Found out anything from the wife?" Callen asked.

"No. She said as far as she knew he didn't have any problems with anyone. Did you guys find anything?" Kensi said.

"The killer looks like a pro. He didn't leave any trace behind. Could be a hired gun."

Callen's phone rang. It was the Rose Shwartz, the coroner.

"Yes Rose," Callen said as he answered his phone.

"Hi Callen. I found something odd as I was doing the autopsy on your navy guy," Rose said.

"Alright we're on our way," Callen said and he hung up the phone. "That was Rose. She found something odd on our navy guy. Kensi, Deeks, you head back to OPS. See if Eric, Jenny and Nell have found something. Sam and I will go talk to Rose."

Kensi and Deeks went back to OPS and 10 minutes later Sam and Callen arrived at the coroner's office.

"What have you got for us Rose?" Callen said.

"I was looking at his wounds and I saw something embedded in his wounds. So I pulled it out and I examined it. When I saw it had to do with the navy I called you," Rose said.

"Can we see it?"

"Sure it's over here," Rose said leading them to the table.

On the table were pieces of paper. Callen and Sam looked at the pieces. They had some letters on it.

"I don't know what it is, but I saw a naval intelligence logo on it so I called you guys," Rose said.

"You did good Rose. Would you mind if we took this with us? Maybe will get something of it," Callen said.

"Sure go ahead."

"And what about the stab wounds? Anything specific on them?" Sam asked.

"No, other than the pieces of paper, no. Looks like a 7 inch plain edge blade made from carbon steel was used."

"Okay thanks, if you find anything else call us," Callen said and they went back to OPS.

Just as they arrived back at OPS, Eric, Jenny and Nell came walking down the stairs.

"Ah good you're here. We may have found something," Jenny said.

"What have you got?" Callen asked.

"Nell and I have been looking into the mission he was working on. He was gathering information about a terrorist group in Afghanistan. Just 40 minutes after Corporal Henderson was killed. This guy was caught going through airport security," Jenny said as she put an ID on the screen. "His name is Chris Ramsey."

"Why did airport security flag this guy?" Deeks asked.

"LAPD put an APB out on him. He stole a car and robbed a firearms store this morning," Jenny said.

"What has that got to do with our case?" Callen said.

"Well, when they saw the APB report and the license plate of the car he stole. They got a hit on a car that was caught leaving our crime scene just 5 minutes after Corporal Henderson was killed and they also found a knife on him that matches the description of the knife that was used in our murder and we did some further digging on him. We found that he has ties with the Afghani terrorist group Corporal Henderson was investigating. Airport security has him in lockup and they are waiting for you guys," Nell said.

"Good work. Let's go," Callen said.

15 minutes later the team arrived at the airport. Callen and Sam went to speak with Ramsey. Kensi and Deeks looked through his belongings.

"This is harassment. You can't keep me here," Ramsey said.

"Yes we can. You're part of a federal investigation so we can keep you here," Callen said.

"Federal investigation? Investigation for what?'

"Where were you this morning between 8 and 9am?"

"I was at home."

"You know, you shouldn't lie to us."

"I'm not lying."

"Alright, then explain this," Callen said as he put photos on the table of his robbery this morning. "You robbed a firearms store this morning and you stole a car."

"Fine okay. I robbed a store this morning. I'll pay for what I stole okay. Is that what this is about? Why would a federal agency be interested in a small robbery?"

"Where not interested in the robbery?" Sam said.

"Then why am I here?"

"What did you do after the robbery?" Callen asked.

"I drove off in a stolen car and I dumped it somewhere outside the city and then I came here."

"Are you sure you didn't do something else in the meantime? Because we caught the car that you stole racing away from a murder scene."

"A murder scene? I didn't kill anyone. I swear."

Kensi was standing outside the room and signaled through the window for Callen and Sam to come out.

"Sit tight," Callen said and they left the room. "What have you got Kensi?"

"The knife he was carrying is definitely a match for the knife that was used this morning. There was also blood on the knife. I'll take it to the lab for processing," Kensi said.

"Alright keep us up to date," Callen said and he and Sam went back in the room. Kensi and Deeks went back to OPS.

"Wanna explain why we found a knife with blood on it in your bag?" Callen said.

"I have no idea how that got there. That's not my knife," Ramsey said.

"I think you're lying to me. What do you think Sam?"

"I think he's lying," Sam said.

"I'm not lying. I swear," Ramsey said.

"Stay here," Callen said and he and Sam left the room.

"I hope Kensi and Deeks got something off the knife," Callen said.

….

Callen called Kensi. "Hey Kens, have you got something on the knife?"

"The blood on the knife was definitely Corporal Henderson's, but they couldn't pull any prints off of it," Kensi said.

"What about the piece of paper we received from Rose?"

"Jenny pulled a print off of that. It was Ramsey's."

"Did Jenny find out what was written on the paper?"

"Hold on let me check….. Yeah it was an official navy intelligence document. It had to do the new mission in Afghanistan."

"Okay thanks Kens. Send me the reports on the knife and the paper. We'll get a confession from him," Callen said and he and Sam walked back into the room.

"You lied to us," Callen said.

"You just made a big mistake buddy," Sam said.

"What? No I didn't lie to you," Ramsey said.

"Then explain how Corporal Henderson's blood ended up on your knife and how your print ended up on a classified navy intelligence paper than was embedded in his stab wounds. Your knife is an exact match for the one that was used to kill Corporal Henderson," Callen said.

"I want a lawyer," Ramsey said.

"You hear that Sam. He wants a lawyer."

"I heard," Sam said.

"To bad you're not gonna get one, because we charge you with acts of terrorism whenever we want."

"Terrorism? What are you talking about?"

"The guy you killed was a Corporal with the navy and he was investigating the very same terrorist group in Afghanistan you're part of."

"What? I didn't know I swear. They just send me the information that I needed to kill that guy. I didn't know who he was."

"Who send you?" Sam asked.

"Some guy in Afghanistan. I've never met him in person."

"Do you have a name for us?" Callen asked.

"Ameh Mahmoody."

Callen got up and he and Sam left the room.

"What about me?" Ramsey said as they walked out the room.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Corporal Henderson," Callen said.

Airport security booked the guy and brought him to prison. Callen and Sam returned to OPS.

"Eric, find anything you can on Ameh Mahmoody," Callen said as he entered OPS.

"On it," Eric said.

"Who's he?" Nell asked.

"He is the leader of the terrorist group in Afghanistan. The same terrorist group as Corporal Henderson was investigating," Jenny said.

"He ordered the hit on Corporal Henderson," Callen said.

"Got it," Eric said. "He is somewhere in Afghanistan. His last known hideout was in Kabul."

"What about any contacts here in America?"

"None that I can find."

"Get me director Vance on the phone."

A few minutes later director Vance was online.

"What have you got Agent Callen?" Vance said.

"We caught the guy who killed Corporal Henderson. He was hired by Ameh Mahmoody," Callen said.

"That's the leader of the terrorist group he was investigating."

"That's correct sir. Our coroner also found a piece of paper embedded in his stab wounds. Classified naval intelligence information."

"So you think the mission has been compromised?"

"I believe so sir."

"Good work all of you. I'll inform naval intelligence. They'll handle it from here," Vance said and he ended the call.

…

Jenny was asleep in her bed, Callen was on a undercover mission with the rest of the team, when her phone went off. It was the Agent Needs Assistance Alert. It came from Hetty's phone. She got out of bed and rushed to the office. She got behind her computer and tried to locate Hetty.

"I want feeds from every traffic and surveillance cam in a half-mile radius for the past three hours," Jenny said.

"You got it," Nell said.

"What have you got?" Eric said.

"Hetty's cell phone signal is coming from the boatshed but someone has disabled our eyes inside," Jenny said.

"What about the teleconference camera or her cell phone camera?"

"Teleconference has been unplugged. This is her cell phone," Jenny said as she pointed to the screen. It was black. "We're blind."

The 4 agents went to the boatshed they looked to see if someone was inside. They saw Hetty and a mystery man underneath the stairs.

"Hetty? You okay?" Callen said as he entered the boatshed.

"Peachy," Hetty said.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?"

"Ask him."

"Special agent G. Callen," Granger said.

"Who are you?" Callen said.

"You know, this is an interesting tactic unless, of course, you walk directly into a trap."

"Is that what this is?"

"Could be."

"I know you."

"Not nearly as well as I know you."

Kensi and Deeks appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You know them, too?"

Sam entered from behind him.

"That's great, you brought your entire team with you. Unfortunately, it makes it so much easier to blow you all up."

"You twitch. I shoot," Sam said.

"Is that a catch phrase?" Granger said.

"Who are you?" Callen asked again.

"Owen Granger. I'm your new assistant director."

"I told him this was a bad idea. But he's the boss," Hetty said.

"So, Operation Center briefing in 20 minutes. I'll answer all your questions and concerns," Granger said.

"It's almost 4am," Kensi said.

"I must still be on East Coast time. In that case, make it 30. Give you a chance to grab some coffee. I'm gonna take a nonfat latte with an extra shot," Granger said and he left.

The team followed him back to OPS. Callen called Jenny on the way over there.

"Hey Jen, we're heading to the office. We've got a new assistant director. He was testing us. He wanted to see us in action. He's headed to the office as well," Callen said.

"Alright, see you in a bit," Jenny said and hung up the phone. "We've got a new assistant director. He was the one that send the alert from Hetty's phone. He wanted to see this team in action. Everybody is on its way over here," Jenny told Eric.

"At 4 in the morning?" Eric said.

"Yep that's what G said."

"Great."

A couple minutes later everybody arrived at the office and went upstairs to OPS.

"So you must be our new assistant director?" Eric said.

"Are you both wearing pajamas?" Granger said.

"I, uh, rushed in here last night, thinking it was a real emergency. Haven't had time to go home yet." Eric said.

"Same here," Jenny said.

"Are those badgers?" Granger said.

"Polar bears. Deadliest animal in the Arctic," Eric said.

"Jenny," Granger said and Jenny put a file on the screen.

Granger explained the case to them. He told them that he already had made arrangements for Jenny to go undercover. Callen of course didn't agree with him. He remembered what happened last time Jenny went undercover and now she was also pregnant.

"No, are you out of your mind. No. Jenny is an intelligence analyst not an agent. It's too risky for her. If anyone goes undercover it's one of us," Callen said.

"It's a think tank, Agent Callen, not a cartel. Jenny has the training, and she has an IQ that's higher than your combined credit score. It's what we call a "no-brainer". Keep me updated," Granger said and he left.

Callen looked at Jenny and went after Granger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Callen said.

"Excuse me, Agent Callen," Granger said.

"Jenny is not an undercover agent. It's too dangerous for her."

"I appreciate your concern Agent Callen, but Jenny is more than up to the task. And like I said: it's a think tank, not a cartel."

"That doesn't matter. She's not going undercover."

"Unfortunately that's not up to you Agent Callen. She's going undercover. End of story," Granger said and he left. Callen stood there with an angry look on his face and he went to see Hetty.

"Are you just gonna let him take over?" Callen said.

Hetty didn't say anything. Callen returned to the bullpen.

"What did she say?" Deeks asked.

"Nothing. Literally," Callen said.

"Okay, so maybe we should talk to Director Vance," Kensi said.

"And say what? He obviously approved it. Hell, it was probably his idea."

"Yeah, Sam's right. I couldn't change his mind in sending Jenny undercover. He already made up his mind. We go along with it for the time being. You and Deeks check out Mia Bolton. We'll work Brindell Research with Jenny," Callen said.

"Don't worry Callen, Jenny will be alright," Kensi said and she and Deeks left.

"I hope you're right," Callen said and he went to the armory to talk to Jenny.

"Hey Jen," Callen said as he walked in the armory.

"Hey G," Jenny said.

"Are you sure you're okay with going undercover?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just an office job. I'll be fine."

"I know. I just remember what happened last time you went undercover. I almost lost you. And now you're also pregnant. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. I'll be alright," Jenny said and she kissed Callen.

At that moment Granger came walking in the armory. He cleared his throat. Jenny and Callen stopped kissing.

"Here is the paperwork you'll need for Brindell Research," Granger said and he handed Jenny a file.

"Thank you," Jenny said and she left to go get ready.

Callen looked and Granger and then he left.

"Agent Callen," Granger said before Callen left. Callen turned around. "I appreciate it if you would keep your private life outside of this office."

"My private life?"

"Yes, you and Jenny earlier."

"She's my wife. I just wished her good luck on her undercover mission."

"I know she's your wife. I appreciate it if you two weren't making out in the middle of the armory."

"We weren't making out. We just gave each other a kiss. And since you know she's my wife, do you also know what happened last time she went undercover?"

"I get that you're worried about her, but Jenny is more than up to the task to work at Brindell Research."

"Do you? Last time she was undercover she got shot and she almost died and she wasn't even pregnant that time. So no, you don't get how worried I am about her going undercover," Callen said and he walked away.

"You ready Jenny?" Eric asked.

"Yep, I've got everything," Jenny said.

"So you're going undercover?"

"Yep."

"Just out of curiosity's sake, um, what is your IQ?" Jenny doesn't say anything. "Oh. Not telling me that?"

"What can I say, woman of mystery."

"Oh yeah? Well, I got mysteries, too."

"Uhm hm. See you later Eric."

"I'll be listening and watching in on you, okay. Good luck."

"Thanks Eric," Jenny said and she left OPS. "You ready to go G?"

"Yeah I'm ready. If you need us we'll be right outside, okay."

"Okay, I'll be fine G, don't worry. At the slightest sign of trouble I will call you okay."

"Okay, Let's go."

Callen, Sam and Jenny left for Brindell Research. The case was solved and Jenny returned to the OPS center.

"Welcome back partner," Eric said.

"I won't need this anymore," Jenny said and she put her earpiece on the desk.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just looking out for you. It's what partners do."

"Thanks Eric."

Callen came upstairs.

"Hey, are you guys joining us. Hetty send us to the Geisha House. She had reservations there. She wanted us to go there. So are you coming?" Callen said.

"Sure sounds like fun," Jenny said.

"I'm in," Eric said.

"Sorry guys, I have plans," Nell said.

"Ah come on Nell. It'll be fun," Jenny said.

"Sorry. I can't."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

The entire team left for the Geisha House.

"How the hell did Hetty get this place? This place is awesome," Deeks said.

The whole team sat down on the couches and talked for a little while, exchanging funny stories of past ops. Then Deeks saw that the place had an Xbox.

"Anyone wanna play?" Deeks said.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'll tell you what. We'll make a tournament of it. Partners against each other," Jenny said.

"Alright you're on," Deeks said.

They played a game of surfing. Kensi beat Deeks.

"Ha, I beat you. I thought you were a surfer," Kensi said in a mocking tone.

"Alright who's next?" Deeks said.

Eric and Jenny were next. It was a close race but Jenny won.

"Good job Jen," Callen said.

Callen and Sam were next. Callen won. Next it was Callen versus Kensi. Callen beat her with a minimum difference. Next it was Kensi versus Jenny. If she won, she and Callen would go against each other for the win. If Kensi won, she and Callen had play to decide who would go through. Jenny beat Kensi. So she and Callen went head to head to see who would win.

"Are you ready G?" Jenny said.

"Bring it on," Callen said.

"You don't have go easy on me okay."

"I wasn't planning too."

"Alright good. Here we go."

Callen and Jenny were neck and neck. It was Jenny who beat Callen by an inch.

"Oow nice. I won," Jenny said.

"Nicely done," Callen said.

"Suck it up G," Sam said.

"Aw are you sad cus you lost G? Aw poor baby, come here," Jenny said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They stayed there the entire night and spent the night there. Callen was keeping everybody up with his moving and walking around in the middle of the night except for Jenny. She was sound asleep. The next morning when Jenny woke up the others were already awake.

"Morning everyone," Jenny said.

"Morning," the rest replied still half asleep expect for Callen.

"Aw I slept like a baby last night," Jenny said.

"Then you're probably the only one," Deeks said. "I don't know about you guys but I didn't get much sleep last night."

"No me neither," Kensi, Sam and Eric said.

"I slept fine," Callen said.

"You call that sleep?" Deeks said. "You were up most of the night moving around. Seriously Jenny, I don't know how you can sleep with him walking around the house."

"It's not a problem for me. I hardly hear him when he gets out of bed at night," Jenny said.

"We should get going soon. Otherwise we're gonna be late for work," Callen said.

….

Callen and Jenny were getting ready for work. Jenny saw Callen putting a bottle of champagne in his bag.

"What's the champagne for?" Jenny asked.

"It's for Sam. We've been partners for 5 years today," Callen said.

"5 years already?"

"Yep 5 years already. Man, we've been partners for a long time."

"It's only a good thing that you've been together for this long. It means your partnership is going well. I mean you really trust each other."

"Yeah we do."

"Ow before I forget. Tonight I have another doctor's appointment at 8. I'll get my 20 weeks ultrasound tonight."

"Alright, 8 o'clock. I'll try to make it, if we're not busy with a case. Come on we need to go to work."

…..

"Five years- we got to toast with something," Sam said.

"True," Callen said.

"Come on, let's go for a beer and a burger."

"Alright."

Callen and Sam went for a beer. About 30 minutes after that Jenny left for the doctor's office without Callen. When she arrived at the doctor's office she called Callen, but there was no answer on his phone. So she went in alone. Everything was fine with the baby. The baby was growing nice and big and the heartbeat was good.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked.

"No. I would like it to be a surprise," Jenny said.

"Alright, you're all done. See you in two weeks."

"Thank you doctor," Jenny said and she went home.

When she arrived at home at half past eight, Callen still wasn't home. He was still out with Sam. Although Jenny didn't know this.

Callen and Sam were having fun in the bar. All of a sudden Callen remember that Jenny had a doctor's appointment today. He looked down on his watch. The time was 9pm.

"Crap," Callen said as he saw the time on his watch.

"What is it G?" Sam asked.

"I've gotta go. I was supposed to be at the doctor's office by 8. I'm so late," Callen said and he got up and put his coat on and he went home.

Jenny was sitting on the couch with an angry look on her face when Callen walked in.

"I'm so sorry baby, I lost track of time. I'm so sorry," Callen said as he sat down next to Jenny.

"Where have you been?" Jenny said.

"I went out for a beer with Sam to celebrate our partnership."

"Oh great, so you blew me off for a bottle of beer."

"I'm so sorry honey."

Callen tried to make it up to Jenny. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but before he could Jenny got up from the couch.

"Honey," Callen said.

"Don't honey me. I told you this morning that I had an appointment with the doctor at 8. If you had been on a case I could have understand but you blowing me off for a beer, that's not okay. This is your baby too you know."

"I know honey."

"Do you? Because lately I have the feeling you're not really interested. Every time I bring it up you don't wanna talk about it."

Callen didn't know what to say.

"So what, you've got nothing to say? Argh, I hate you right now," Jenny said and she stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door close and locked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Callen walked up to the door. He tried to open it but he realized it was locked.

"Jenny, honey, please open the door. I'm sorry honey. Please open the door," Callen said.

Jenny was lying on the bed and didn't say anything.

"Honey please, open the door."

"No, go away. I don't wanna talk to you right now!" Jenny said.

"Honey please, I said I'm sorry, please open the door baby. You can't stay in there forever."

There was no answer. Callen was still standing outside the door. He wasn't going to give up until Jenny opened the door. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. He listened closely. It was Jenny. Callen could hear her cry. He couldn't stand to hear her cry. If Jenny wasn't going to open the door he was going to get in on his own. He grabbed his lock pick and starting picking the lock of the bedroom door. Jenny was lying on the bed and she heard a noise on the other side of the door. She turned around facing the door and a few seconds later the door open and Callen walked in. Jenny turned back around. Callen walked up to the bed and sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry honey. I never meant to hurt you," Callen said.

Jenny didn't say anything and got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. She didn't really feel like talking to Callen. Callen stopped her. He grabbed her with both his hands.

"No, let go of me," Jenny said as she was trying to get loose.

Callen didn't let go. He wanted her to calm down so he put his arms around her back and tried to pull her close to him. At first Jenny didn't want to but eventually she gave in and laid her head on Callen's shoulder as Callen kept his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry baby. The last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you," Callen said.

Jenny felt tears running over her cheeks again and she started sobbing.

"I'm really sorry, Jenny. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How?" Jenny said as she lifted up her face and looked into Callen's eyes.

"I'm gonna be here every step of the way from now on for you and our baby. I'm gonna be super supportive towards you and I'll be here if you need me for anything, doesn't matter what it'll be. I'll be here for you. I'll even decorate the baby room all by myself so you won't need to do any hard work on that."

Callen kissed Jenny.

"I love you so much honey. And I love our little baby in here too," Callen said as he got down to Jenny's stomach and gave it a kiss. "I'm really sorry that I upset your mommy. You think she's gonna forgive me?"

Hearing Callen talk to her stomach like that made Jenny laugh. Callen heard Jenny laugh and got back up and gave Jenny another kiss.

"Can you please forgive me honey?" Callen said.

"I'll think about it," Jenny said with a little smile on her face and she gave Callen a kiss. They stood there for a little while hugging each other.

"How did it go at the doctor's appointment today? Is our baby doing okay?" Callen asked.

"Everything was fine. The doctor said the baby is growing nice and big and the heartbeat was fine. She also asked if I wanted to know the sex of the baby. I said I would like to keep that a surprise, if that's alright with you," Jenny said.

"Yeah sure it's fine with me. As long as the baby is healthy."

"The doctor made me a DVD of the ultrasound if you'd like to watch that."

"Of course I'd like to watch that. I would like to watch that right now."

"Alright I'll go grab the DVD. We can watch it here in bed."

"Great, I'll go grab something to drink. Would you like something too?"

"Yeah, some orange juice would be nice and could you also grab some Cheetos please."

"Sure thing, honey."

Callen went to grab the drinks and the Cheetos and Jenny went to grab the DVD and she put it in the DVD player and crawled onto the bed waiting for Callen to join her. A few seconds later Callen returned with the drinks and the Cheetos and crawled next to Jenny and Jenny put the DVD on. Callen looked at the screen of the TV, he was mesmerized.

"You okay honey?" Jenny asked as she saw Callen staring at the screen.

"Yeah. That's our baby?" Callen said.

"Yeah it is."

"Wow that's amazing. The baby has gotten really big already. Look at that little heartbeat."

Callen turned his face to Jenny and looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry I missed this. I'm glad the doctor made a DVD," Callen said and he laid his head on top of Jenny stomach and kissed it.

Jenny was stroking his head and his back as he lay on top of her stomach.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Callen said.

"Yeah, that was the baby. The baby was moving," Jenny said.

"Doesn't it feel weird, feeling the baby moving around inside of you?"

"Yeah it does feel a bit weird, but it's also really wonderful. I mean there's a little human being growing inside of me."

"Yeah, it is really wonderful."

Jenny and Callen went to sleep. Callen lay close to her all night and kept his hand on her stomach. He never wanted to let her go again. When he was awake at night he just kept looking at her and her pregnant belly.

The next day Callen and Sam were driving to a crime scene.

"So, did you get in much trouble yesterday with Jenny?" Sam said.

"Yeah, she was pretty pissed at me," Callen said.

"Yeah, you should never piss of a pregnant woman, especially if it's your baby she's carrying."

"Yeah, I realized that. She was pretty angry. She locked herself in the bedroom and she absolutely didn't wanna talk to me."

"You should really make it up to her G."

"Yeah I know. I already began to make it up to here last night. I must have said I'm sorry like a thousand times and I promised her that I'm gonna be here for her and our baby, because she wasn't sure that I was gonna be there."

"Why that?"

"She said lately I wasn't really paying an interest to her and the baby."

"Were you?"

"Maybe not that much. I guess she was right. But it's just that I'm scared I think, scared of becoming a father and taking care of a little baby."

"Then maybe you should tell her that. I'm sure she'll understand. She's your wife and she knows what kind of past you've had."

"Yeah maybe I will."

….

That weekend Callen and Jenny went shopping for baby things. They bought all sort of stuff: diapers, baby crib, changing table, closet, rocking chair, pacifiers. Everything they thought they needed. They also picked out paint colors and wallpaper for the baby room. The small stuff they could take home. For the furniture they had to wait a couple of weeks. That gave Callen the time to do the walls. He wanted it to be a surprise for Jenny. So Jenny couldn't come in the room until it was finished.

"G, dinner is ready," Jenny said as she put the pan on the table.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Callen called from the baby room and a few seconds later he came out. His shirt and pants covered with spots of paint. He went to wash his hands and sat down on the table.

"How's the room coming along?" Jenny asked.

"It's coming along nicely. Almost done painting the small wall," Callen said.

Jenny chuckled as she looked at Callen.

"You know honey; you're supposed to put the paint on the walls, not on yourself."

Callen looked at Jenny with a questioned face.

"You have painted on your face and in your hair," Jenny said chuckling.

"Yeah. I'll go shower later. When I've finished the wall."

They finished their dinner and Callen went back to finish the wall. After he was finished he showered and enjoyed a nice evening with Jenny on the couch watching TV.

"Listen honey, I'm really sorry I missed the doctor's appointment and that I haven't been paying much attention to you lately," Callen said.

"It's okay honey. I know how sorry you are and I've forgiven you," Jenny said.

"It's just that I'm a little scared of becoming a father. I've never really had family of my own and I'm so grateful that I have you right now and I absolutely love being with you and being your husband and having a baby with you. But this is all so new to me. I don't know how to be a father."

"It's okay honey," Jenny said as she put her arm around him and pulled him over to her. "To tell you the truth I'm a bit scared too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cus this is all new to me too. But I'm sure we're gonna be the best parent we could possibly be. Just love this baby and I'm sure the rest will follow. My sister told me she felt this way too when she had her first baby and now she absolutely loves being a mother. Some things you just have to learn along the way."

"Yeah. It's just a huge change in our lives. But a wonderful one though."

"Yeah. It is."

…

"Mrs. Callen, may I have a word with you for a minute," Hetty said as she and Callen walked into the office.

"Sure," Jenny said and she and Callen looked puzzled at each other and Jenny walked towards Hetty's office. "What's up, Hetty?"

"I received a call from Corporal Mark Corday this morning," Hetty said.

"That's my old boss from Naval Intelligence. What did he want?" Jenny said.

"He wanted to talk to you about a case of theirs."

"Case? What case? What was it about?"

"He didn't say. He wanted to talk to you about it. I gave him the address of the boatshed he'll be there in half an hour. Take Mr. Callen with you."

"Okay Hetty," Jenny said and she walked out the office and towards the stairs.

"What did Hetty want?" Callen asked.

"She got a call from my old Naval Intelligence boss. He wanted to talk to me about a case of theirs. He'll be in the boatshed in half an hour. I'll go ask Eric to dig up anything he can about him and this new case of theirs and then I'll head to the boatshed," Jenny said.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Great, I was gonna ask you too anyway."

Jenny walked upstairs and informed Eric and left with Callen to the boatshed. 15 minutes later they arrived at the boatshed. A couple minutes later Corporal Corday arrived.

"Thanks for coming Jenny. It's good to see you again. You look good. Whoa, I see you're pregnant. Well congratulations," Corday said.

"Thank you. You look good too. This is Agent Callen," Jenny said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Corday said as they shook hands.

"So Hetty said you wanted to talk to me. About what?"

Corday looked at Callen.

"You can speak freely in front on him. He's our senior agent in charge."

"Well, do you remember that case you were working on about the mission in Iraq in 2004?" Corday said.

"That was the op that got compromised right, were we lost like half of our platoon when they breached. Why are you asking about that op? That op was 8 years ago."

"Well we received some new Intel, that we think is connected to that op and since you were the analyst in charge on that op I thought you could help maybe. Here is what we received," Corday said as he handed Jenny a flash drive.

Jenny plugged the flash drive in the computer and looked through the data.

"This really looks a lot like the data we gathered on that op. Looks like the same terrorist group," Jenny said.

"Didn't you get them all back in 2004?" Callen asked.

"No, we didn't. The big leader got away. We've been tracking him ever since, but we never really got anything on him. Every time we thought we found him he would relocate somewhere else," Corday said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Jenny asked.

"Somewhere in Iraq. Last know whereabouts was about 15 miles west of Fallujah. Will you help me find him, so we can put him away for good?"

"Sure, just give us all the information you have and we'll see what we can dig up," Jenny said and she called Eric on the video conference.

"Hey Jenny," Eric said.

"Hey Eric, did you find anything?" Jenny said.

"I looked into the case as much as I could and dug up anything I could on that terrorist group and I got a hit on a safe house. About 10 miles north-west of Karbala. But there's something more you should know."

"What's that Eric?" Callen said.

"I did a local search and I got a hit at LAX," Eric said.

"LAX? Who?" Jenny said.

"Facial rec got a hit on a Hussein Ansi."

"Hussein Ansi? Are you sure?" Corday said.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"You know that name?" Jenny said.

"Yeah. It's one of his aliases. He has many. We don't know his real name, but this name is definitely one of his names."

"Do you know where he is, Eric?" Callen asked.

"He left the airport and I lost his car in airport traffic. Kaleidoscope is looking for it."

"Alright, keep us posted," Jenny said and she ended the call.

"Why would he be here in LA? That doesn't make sense," Corday said.

"Maybe he's here for business. But the question is why would he risk coming here? He must have known we are tracking him," Jenny said.

"Must be important business than if he came all this way."

"Wait a minute…," Jenny said and she started typing on the computer.

"What is it, Jenny?" Callen said. Jenny didn't say anything and kept typing on the computer. Callen and Corday were watching what she was doing.

"Ah, yes I found it," Jenny said after a couple of minutes.

"What did you find?" Corday said.

"I remember something about the mission. We started tracking him because he had connections here in America with arms dealers. But we caught him before he could make a deal. What if he came to America to make a deal with them?" Jenny said.

"You could be on to something," Corday said.

"So I looked at the old case file. We did have some names of arms dealers that were linked to him. So I'm gonna go see if I can find a recent connection between one of them and Ansi," Jenny said and she started typing on the computer again.

While Jenny was busy on the computer Eric called them.

"Hey guys," Eric said when his face popped up on the screen.

"What have you got, Eric?" Callen said.

"Kaleidoscope got a hit on his car. It's spotted on the 405 headed for Bel Air."

"Keep tracking it and send Sam, Kensi and Deeks after it. We're working a different angle."

"Alright," Eric said and he ended the call.

"Have you got anything, Jenny?" Callen asked.

"Still looking. Some arms dealers aren't in business anymore. They have already been arrested. That just leaves 2 more," Jenny said.

"See if any of them has property in Bel Air."

Sam, Kensi and Deeks were following the car to Bel air.

"Eric, tell me where he's going," Sam said.

"Make the next right. He's stopped about 3 miles into the street," Eric said.

Sam stopped the car a little earlier and kept an eye on the car. The car stopped in front a big house. Ansi had gotten out of the car and walked inside.

Sam called Callen.

"Yeah Sam," Callen said as he answered the phone.

"We followed Ansi to a house in Bel Air. 1454 Stradella Road," Sam said.

"That belongs to one of the arms dealers," Jenny said.

"What arms dealer?" Sam said.

"We went looking into why he would have come to America and we're looking at connections with arms dealer from the previous op and found 2 arms dealers that are still out. One of them owns that house in Bel Air."

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out. We have to proceed with caution," Sam said.

A couple minutes later Ansi came out again and got in his car. Sam followed him. Kensi and Deeks stayed behind at that house to keep an eye out.

A little later Sam called Callen.

"Yeah Sam," Callen said as he answered the phone.

"I could really use an extra hand over here. Tracked Ansi to a warehouse. Looks like he's got a whole arsenal in there," Sam said.

"Send me the location. I'm on my way," Callen said and he hung up the phone. "Sam found Ansi and a lot of weapons. I'm gonna go check it out with him. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, go help Sam," Jenny said and Callen left.

"You really have a nice team at NCIS, you work so well together," Corday said.

"Yeah we really have a nice team. We enjoy working together and we would do anything for one another."

"Yeah I can see that. And you and Agent Callen seem close too."

"Yeah, he's my husband."

"Oh really? How nice. What about your mother? Did you ever find out who killed her?"

"Yeah I did, a couple months ago. It turned out to be that one of her platoon mates killed her."

"Really? Did you get him?"

"Yeah, we did. He's rotting away in the military prison."

"Good to hear."

Callen arrived at the warehouse and joined up with Sam.

"What have you got Sam?" Callen asked.

"Ansi walked in with 2 other guys. I counted at least 5 guys in total. Kensi and Deeks are on their way as well," Sam said.

A couple minutes later they were joined by Kensi and Deeks. They discussed their plan and stormed the place. Callen and Sam went through the front door and Kensi and Deeks through the back door. As soon as they entered the building gun fire was exchanged. Ansi's guys went down. They were dead. They took Ansi into custody and took him to the boatshed. Kensi and Deeks stayed behind to get through all the weapons they had lying around.

Callen and Sam questioned Ansi and got him to talk. They arrested him and arrested his business partner. They also got information about his terrorist group in Iraq. This information they passed onto Corday so the navy could send a SEAL team after them.

"Thank you for your help," Corday said.

"You're welcome. Glad we could help you," Jenny said.

"See you and good luck with the little one."

"Thanks. Take care."

Corday left and Sam, Callen and Jenny returned to the office followed by Kensi and Deeks.

"Good work everyone. The Naval Intelligence sends his thanks for helping them with this operation," Hetty said.

….

Jenny went to prenatal yoga after work and Callen went home to work on the baby room.

"Hey honey, I'm home," Jenny said when she walked into the house.

"Hey honey," Callen said.

"Where are you, G?"

"I'm in the baby room. I'll be right out."

A minute later Callen walked out.

"Hey honey," Callen said and gave Jenny a kiss. "How was yoga?"

"Yoga was fine. How's the room coming along?

"Fine. Almost done painting and putting up the wallpaper on and then the furniture needs to be put together."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"Yeah I'm sure. This I something I wanna do for you," Callen said and he put his arms around Jenny and pulled her over to him and gave her a kiss. "Besides you can't really help with all the heavy lifting and such cus that's not good for you. Just be patient. It's gonna be an amazing room."

"Alright. I can't wait to see it. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," Callen said and he kissed her again.

"I'm just gonna hop in the shower."

"Fine, I'll finish what I was working on and then we can lie together on the couch watching some TV."

"Sounds nice."

After Jenny had showered and Callen finished his work for the day on the baby room and cleaned himself up they spend the rest of the evening lying on the couch watching some TV.

The next day Jenny had a day off. Callen did have to go to the office.

"That's Sam. I'm off to work. Have a nice day. Take it easy," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"I will. You too," Jenny said and she gave Callen another kiss.

"Alright honey, I've gotta go," Callen said while they were kissing.

"One more," Jenny said and she kissed him very passionately. "Alright go. See you later honey."

"See you later honey," Callen said and he left.

"What took you so long?" Sam said as Callen got in the car.

"Sorry Sam. Had to say goodbye to Jenny," Callen said.

"Ah, okay. How are things between you too?"

"Good. Things are going good. Everything is okay with Jenny and the baby so that's good and I'm working on the baby room."

"Good to hear. I'm glad you have a family of your own now."

"Yeah me too. I feel really lucky with Jenny and our baby."

Callen had a quiet day at work so he could catch up on some paperwork of the ongoing cases. Jenny went to visit her sister and shortly after she arrived back home the baby stuff were delivered.

Around 6pm Callen came home from work. Jenny was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey honey," Callen said as he walked in kitchen.

"Hey honey," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"Mmm smells good. What are you making?"

"Some pasta and chicken."

"Nice, I'm starving."

"How was work?"

"Quiet, no new cases, so I could catch up on some paperwork. How was your day?"

"Fine. Went to see my sister and when I came back they delivered the furniture for the baby room."

"Great. I've finished with the walls so the furniture can be put it."

"I can't wait to see it when you're done. It's so sweet that you are doing this. Come here," Jenny said and she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I missed you today."

"I miss you too. And I missed you too," Callen said as he rubbed her stomach and gave it a kiss. "I love you two."

"We love you too. Could you go set the table please? Dinner is almost ready."

"Sure, anything for my sweet wife," Callen said and gave her another kiss before he went to set the table.

….

"Hey honey, where are you going?" Callen said.

"I'm just gonna go for a run before work," Jenny said.

"Are you sure you're up for that? I know the doctor said you could go for run, I just wanna make sure you're up for it."

"Yeah I'm fine. I feel fine. I'll take it easy. Do you maybe wanna go with me for a run?"

"Yeah sure."

Callen and Jenny went for a run. Callen made sure Jenny didn't push herself too hard. After they ran about 4 miles Jenny stopped.

"You okay, honey?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just need to catch my breath," Jenny said.

"You sure? Cus we could go back."

"Yeah I'm sure. Come on."

Callen and Jenny finished their run and freshened up before going to work.

"Good morning Eric, Nell," Jenny said when she walked in the OPS centre.

"Morning Jenny," Eric said.

"Morning," Nell said.

"So anything new yet?" Jenny asked.

"Nope not yet."

"You're wrong about that Mr. Beale," Hetty said as she entered OPS. "We have a new case."

"What have we got Eric?" Callen said as the team entered the OPS centre.

"Someone broke into the naval recruitment centre last night. Killed two marines," Eric said.

"Did they take anything?"

"Not sure yet, they're still doing an inventory."

"Any leads on who did it?" Sam asked.

"Security cam got a glimpse of them but they wore masks and they disabled the cams when they were inside."

"Alright we'll check it out," Callen said and the team left.

15 minutes later they arrived at the recruitment centre. Callen & Sam went to talk to the centre director.

"Excuse me, Captain Gates? Agents Callen & Hanna, NCIS," Callen said as they showed their badges. "What can you tell us about what happened last night?"

"I arrived at work this morning and I saw that the lock had been tampered with, so I went in and I found my men dead on the floor," Gates said.

"Do you know if they stole anything?"

"Still doing inventory. Looks like they were trying to get into our computer system."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Don't know. Feel free to check if you can find out what they were looking for. Excuse me."

"Did you find anything Kens?" Callen asked.

"Vics were shot at close range with a 9mil. Other then that I can't find any trace of the killers. Looks like they were pro's. What did you get from Captain Gates?" Kensi said.

"He said they tried to get into their system. Other than that nothing seems to be missing. Did you get an ID on the vics?"

"Yeah Lt. Chris Montgomery and Lt. Rick Bowen. I've got Eric looking for next of kin."

"Alright Sam and I will go see if they got into their systems."

Callen and Sam went to look at their computers. They couldn't make any sense of it so Callen called Jenny.

"What's up G?" Jenny said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Jenny. Could you come down her? We need some help with the computer system. Captain Gates said they tried to hack into their system but we can't get in," Callen said.

"Alright. I'm on my way," Jenny said and she hung up the phone.

"Callen needs you?" Eric asked.

"Yep. He needs help with some computer stuff. So I'll see you later," Jenny said and she left.

20 minutes later she arrived at the recruitment centre.

"Hey G, what do you need?" Jenny said.

"Hey Jen. Could you look in their system if they got access to any information?" Callen said.

"Sure thing. I'll see what I can dig up," Jenny said and she went to work.

Callen and Sam looked around the crime scene to see if they could find something. Kensi and Deeks had gone to talk to the next of kin.

A couple minutes later….

"Hey G, I think I found something," Jenny said.

"What did you find?" Callen said.

"They got into to system using Lt. Bowen's password."

"Can you see what files they looked at?"

"Yeah. They looked at the personal files. They were trying to find someone."

"Can you find out who?" Sam asked.

"Yeah one minute….. They were looking for a Corporal Brian Quinn. They opened his personal file."

"Why would they do that?" Sam asked.

"Got an address for us, Jenny?" Callen asked.

"Yeah 3452 Pacific Avenue," Jenny said.

"Great thanks. We'll check it out. Head back to OPS and see what you can find on Corporal Quinn."

"Will do."

Callen and Sam went to check out Corporal Quinn's address. Jenny returned to OPS where she filled in Eric and Nell and searched for info on Corporal Quinn. Callen and Sam arrived at Corporal Quinn's house and they saw that the front door was open. Callen and Sam drew their weapons and went inside.

"Corporal Quinn. NCIS," Callen said.

They searched the entire house but there was no sign of Corporal Quinn.

"Looks like we're too late," Callen said.

"G, take a look at this," Sam said.

"What have you got Sam?"

"Found some blood here. It's not a lot so Corporal Quinn could still be alive."

"Or it's not Corporal Quinn's."

Callen called Eric.

"Eric, send a forensic team to this address. Corporal Quinn isn't here but we did find some blood," Callen said.

"You got it," Eric said and hung up.

About 10 minutes later everyone returned to OPS.

"Did you guys find anything on Corporal Quinn?" Callen said.

"He's with the marines. Nothing on his service record. So far I haven't found any next of kin," Nell said.

"Have you found anything why these guys would target him?"

"No. Like Nell said his service record was clean. So far we haven't found anything else that would suggest that he was targeted," Jenny said.

"Maybe they needed him for something," Deeks said.

"Did he have access to any sensitive information?" Callen asked.

"He is about to be deployed in a week. He's the X-O for that mission," Jenny said.

"Maybe they don't want him to go on that boat," Kensi said.

"See what you can find. Check if there are any cameras in his street or outside the recruitment centre. Maybe they caught our guys," Callen said.

"Mr. Callen, a moment please," Hetty said as Callen and the rest of the team came walking down the stairs.

"What is it Hetty?" Callen said as he walked into Hetty's office.

"Any leads on Corporal Quinn?"

"No, none yet. Eric, Jenny and Nell are checking into it."

"Could the mission Corporal Quinn was going on be compromised?"

"So far we don't know yet. We just know those guys were looking for him and that he wasn't at home. Forensics is going through his house as we speak. Maybe they can find something that will lead us to him."

"Find him, Mr. Callen."

Callen nodded and left the office.

About an hour later Jenny came downstairs.

"Guys I think found something. I took a look at the traffic cams in his street and I came across this," Jenny said as she put the footage on the screen. "Two guys went inside his house and left with him. Got Kaleidoscope looking for the license plate and got a hit. It's in Marina Del Rey. Send the address to your phone."

"Good work Jen," Callen said and the team left.

About 15 minutes they arrived at the address. It was a big house with fences around it.

"Alright, how do you wanna do this G?" Sam asked.

"How about biscuit?" Callen said.

"Biscuit is it," Kensi said and got out of the car. "Biscuit, biscuit. Where are you? Excuse me, did you happen to see a little white dog go by. I was walking here and I lost her. Could you please help me look for her?"

Kensi got his attention. Callen, Sam and Deeks came from behind and knocked him unconscious.

"Always works," Kensi said.

"Nice work, Kensi," Deeks said.

They moved towards the front door. Callen got a key out of the guy's pocket and opened the front door. As soon as they opened the door a guy came walking up to them with his gun drawn. He fired a round at them. They managed to duck. Callen shot the guy. More came out after him, they shot them and they moved further in the house. They found Corporal Quinn lying on the floor in the kitchen. Callen went to check on him.

"Eric, get me and ambulance," Callen said through the com.

"Are you guys okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah we're fine. It's Quinn. He's unconscious, but he still has a pulse."

"Ambulance is on it's way, Callen," Eric said.

"Thanks Eric."

Quinn was brought to the hospital. Callen and Sam went to question him after he had woken up.

"You the guys that got me out of there?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Agents Callen & Hanna, NCIS. What did those men want with you?" Callen asked.

"They wanted information about my next mission. They tried to beat it out of me and they wanted my password to get into the system so they could look at the Intel we had on the mission."

"Did you tell them anything?" Sam asked.

"I told them my password but I gave them the wrong one. That's when they beat me until I was unconscious and that must have happened right before you guys came in."

"Were they more guys or just the ones in the house?"

"No, just the ones in the house."

"Alright. Feel better," Callen said and he and Sam walked out of the room.

"Thank you," Quinn said before Callen and Sam had left the room.

They returned to OPS.

"Corporal Quinn is feeling better. Doctor says he should make a full recovery," Callen said.

"Good work Mr. Callen. Not bad to end the week with. Have a nice weekend Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

"No not bad, you have a nice weekend too," Callen said and he went home.

"I'll make dinner tonight, honey," Callen said as Jenny took the pan out of drawer.

"You sure? I don't mind," Jenny said.

"Yeah. You just have a seat and relax."

"Alright. Do you wanna do something special this weekend?"

"Don't know yet. Wanna try to finish the baby room this weekend. Maybe we could go out to dinner or something."

"Yeah that sounds nice."

…

Callen was busy in the baby room while Jenny was sitting on the couch reading a book when she heard a loud noise coming from the room.

"You okay, G?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just dropped the hammer," Callen said.

"Alright. I'll go make a sandwich, would you like one too?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right out."

That night Callen and Jenny went out for a romantic dinner. The next day Callen was finished the baby room.

"Hey honey, I've got something to show you," Callen said.

"Oh really, what?" Jenny said.

"Follow me," Callen said as he grabbed Jenny's hand and walked to the baby room.

"You finished it?"

"Yep I did."

"How nice. I can't wait to see it."

"Alright," Callen said and he opened the door. Jenny walked in the room and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow that's really beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I love it. You really did a wonderful job. It's perfect."

"Good, I'm glad you love it."

"Of course I do," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss. "It's absolutely perfect. You did a great job. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Callen said and he kissed her again.

….

Jenny had another doctor's appointment after work. Callen went with her to the doctor's office. They doctor examined Jenny and the baby and did an ultrasound. Jenny and the baby were both doing fine. Callen and Jenny returned home and spend the evening watching TV on the couch.

"That absolutely was amazing. Seeing our little baby on the screen and hearing the little heartbeat," Callen said.

"Yeah, it's really amazing," Jenny said.

"I'm glad everything is okay with you two," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss and kissed her stomach.

Jenny laid her head on Callen's shoulder and Callen put his arm around her and put his other hand on her stomach and just laid there on the couch. After about an hour Callen saw that Jenny had fallen asleep. He quietly got up and picked Jenny up and carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

The next day Jenny returned home from work earlier then Callen. Callen had to finish up on some paperwork of their last op. Callen returned home about an hour after Jenny did. When he walked in the house he saw her lying on the floor in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jenny, oh my god. What are you doing on the floor? Are you okay, did you fall or something?" Callen said as he rushed to her side.

"Hey G, no, I'm fine," Jenny said.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Callen said as he helped her up.

"I was just doing some yoga and breathing exercises," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"I'm glad you're okay. You scared me a little when I saw you lying there."

"Sorry, did you finish the report?"

"Yeah I did. What do you wanna eat tonight, cus I'm not actually in the mood to cook dinner?"

"Yeah me neither."

"I could get us some take outs. What do want, Chinese?"

"You know what I'm graving for, some French fries and a nice juicy burger."

"Alright, I'll go get some. Be right back," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss and went to get some fries.

About 20 minutes later Callen returned.

"That smells great, you're the best," Jenny said and they sat at the dining table to eat.

After dinner Callen and Jenny went to clean the plates up. Callen had just put the last plate away when Jenny grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her and kissed him.

"I love you," Jenny said.

"I love you too," Callen said and they kissed again.

Callen picked her up and carried her to the bedroom as they continued to kiss. He gently laid her down on the bed. They made love.

…..

Callen and Jenny were getting ready for work. Jenny noticed that Callen was acting weird. She also had noticed that he hadn't slept much in the last couple of nights. That was not unusual for him, but Jenny had the idea that he slept even less than he normally would.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Jenny said.

"Yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Callen said.

"The last couple of days I just have the feeling something is bothering you. If something is bothering you know you can talk to me, right, doesn't matter what it is."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm fine honestly."

"G, I'm your wife. I can see something is on your mind."

Callen let out a heavy sigh.

"Remember that case a couple days ago, with the Chameleon?"

"Yeah I remember. Do you blame yourself for letting him go so many years ago? You didn't know who he was back then; you thought that he was just a driver. It is not your fault honey."

"I still feel responsible though. I let him go and now he's coming after me."

"It'll be okay honey, you'll find him and catch him for good."

"But what if he gets to me first. And what better way to get to me then through my pregnant wife," Callen said and he sat down on the bed.

"Hey honey, it's gonna be okay. I'm usually up in OPS and he can't get to me there and when I'm out you're usually with me," Jenny said.

"I just don't want anything to happen to either one of you," Callen said and he pulled Jenny onto his lap. "I love you so much. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

"Oh honey," Jenny said as she put her hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss. "We'll be alright honey. I'll be extra careful and I'll try not to go out alone."

"Good and I'll be extra protective of you."

"Even more then you already are?" Jenny said with a little smile on her face.

"Haha yeah even more," Callen said and he kissed Jenny passionately. He turned her around and laid her down on her back on the bed as he continued to kiss her.

About a minute later his phone rang. It was Eric.

"Better get that," Jenny said.

"Yeah Eric," Callen said as he answered the phone.

"Hetty needs you guys up in OPS," Eric said.

"Alright, we're on our way," Callen said and he hung up the phone and he and Jenny left for the office.

"What's up Hetty?" Callen said as he and Jenny walked into the OPS centre.

"One of our agents in Mexico was found dead this morning, murdered. He was there working undercover," Hetty said.

"Why us? Can't the field office there handle this?" Callen asked.

"They have asked for our help. They believe we're dealing with an anti-American terrorist group. Miss Jones?" Hetty said.

"They send us the report they have so far. The terrorist group they believe is behind this is called Muerte del América. Which means…." Nell said.

"Death to America." Callen finished.

"That's right. They have tried multiple attacks on the US especially around the borders," Nell continued.

"Why would they kill a NCIS agent?" Deeks asked.

"He was working undercover with one of the gangs that is linked with this terrorist group. They believe he may have been compromised and that's why they killed him," Jenny said.

"Director Vance wants you to make sure nothing more is compromised and get the ones who are responsible for his death. I arrange for a helicopter to take you to the border, you'll be picked up there by fellow NCIS agents. They'll brief you further. Chopper leaves in 30 minutes," Hetty said and she left the OPS centre.

"Eric, Jenny, Nell, try to find out as much as you can about this terrorist group and the agent they killed," Callen said and the team went downstairs. Jenny walked after them.

"G," Jenny said and Callen stopped at the top of the stairs. The other agents were already downstairs.

"What's up Jenny?" Callen said.

"You'll be careful right?"

"Of course I will. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss and he joined the other agents downstairs to get ready and Jenny returned to the OPS centre.

About 2 hours later the team arrived at the border where they were greeted by the other agents.

"Glad you could come," one of the agents said.

"Agent Callen, nice to meet you," Callen said as he shook his hand. "What have you got so far?"

"Our agent was working undercover with one of the gangs that we believe is connected to the terrorist group. Last night we received a message from him saying that his cover was blown. That was the last we heard about him, until we found his body just 1 mile away from the border," the NCIS agent said.

"So you think the gang executed him when they found out he was a spy?" Callen said.

"That would be our theory, but we're not sure, that's why we called for you help."

"May we see the body and the crime scene?" Sam asked.

"Sure, right this way," the agent said and he led them to the body.

"Did you make a positive ID on the guy?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, we're sure it's our undercover agent."

"He took a 9mil to the back of the head," Kensi said. "There's no sign of blood here so my guess is that he wasn't killed here."

"Could you show us what you have so far on this gang and terrorist group?" Callen asked.

"Sure, we'll go to the office."

20 minutes later they arrived at the NCIS office in Mexico. The team looked at the information they had gathered so far on the case.

"Would it be okay if we send this data to our office? Our intelligence analyst can look over it then," Callen said.

The agent sent the information to the OSP office and Callen called Jenny.

"Hey G, what's up?" Jenny said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Jen, we're sending some information over, want you to take a look at it, maybe it'll lead us to the killer," Callen said.

"Alright, I've got it. Will yet you know what we find."

"Thank hon," Callen said and he hung up the phone.

Eric, Jenny and Nell looked over the information and the rest of the team was filled in on the operation and Callen and Sam went to question the victim's wife.

About an hour later Jenny called Callen to update him.

"Hey Jenny. Did you find anything?" Callen said.

"Hey G, yes as a matter of fact we did," Jenny said. "I looked at the message they received about him being compromised, but it wasn't sent from his account. It was rerouted to make it look like it came from him but it was send from a different account."

"Good work, got a name or location for us?"

"Yes I do, the message came from a location just south of where the body was found. Send the coordinates to your phone."

"Thanks Jenny. Call me if you find anything more."

"Will do," Jenny said and she hung up the phone.

"The message Agent Marquez send didn't come from his account. Someone made a look like it came from him. We've got a location. Let's go check it out," Callen said.

The all left to go check out the location. The found an abandoned apartment. They looked through all the stuff in the apartment. They found a gun, which had the same caliber as the one Agent Marquez was shot with. They also found a laptop. Callen took that back so Eric could take a look at it.

When they arrived back at the office Callen called Eric.

"Hey Eric, I've got a laptop here I want you to take a look at. I've got the mirroring app up and running," Callen said.

"Got it. Will see what I can find," Eric said.

"Did you find out something more in the information we sent?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'll conference in Jenny….. Jenny, it's Callen, he wants to know what else we found out."

"Hey G," Jenny said.

"Hey Jen, did you find out anything else?"

"Yeah we did. Agent Marquez was gathering evidence about this gangs ties with the terrorist group and he was getting close. There are some locations in there that he mentioned that they might use for a save house or warehouse and one place caught my attention, just outside of Tijuana."

"What about this place?"

"It looks like a holding place for drugs and weaponry the terrorist group deals in."

"Alright, thanks. We'll check it out. Eric, have you found anything on the laptop?"

"It's encrypted so it took me a while to get in, but I'm in now. Let's see what we've got here…. This is definitely the laptop that was used to send the message," Eric said.

"Do you have a name for us?"

"Hold on let me check…. Other emails were sent by a Carlos Ramires."

"Thanks Eric," Callen said and he hung up the phone. "We've got an address and a name. Does the name Carlos Ramires ring a bell?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the gang that Agent Marquez was working undercover with. What about him?" the agent said.

"Our tech guy looked at the laptop we found and it was his and he sent the message to you saying that Agent Marquez thought he was compromised. Our Intelligence analyst also found a warehouse of some sort. It looks like they use that for storing their supplies. We should check that out."

"Alright, you have an address?"

"Yeah, just outside Tijuana."

"Alright, we'll lead the way, you lead the op."

"Let's go."

30 minutes later the team arrived at the location. They were all geared up with vests and ammo. They checked out the warehouse. They saw that there were people inside. Callen explained to the rest how they would proceed. Callen and Sam took the front of the building with 3 other NCIS agents and Kensi and Deeks took the back with 3 other agents.

Sam kicked in the door and Callen & Sam moved in. Kensi and Deeks did the same. Deeks kicked in the door and they moved in.

"Federal agents! Drop you weapons!" They yelled when they moved in.

Within seconds bullets started flying everywhere. A lot of guys went down. A couple minutes later the gun fire stopped. The gang members were either dead or injured on the floor or they had surrendered.

"Everybody good?" Sam asked.

"I'm good," Kensi and Deeks said.

"G, you good?" Sam said and he looked over to his partner. He saw a lot of blood coming out of his arm. "G, you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound. No worries," Callen said.

They wrapped up at the warehouse and interrogated the ones who were up to it. There were no further threats. They caught the guy who had killed Agent Marquez.

"Thank you for your help," the agent said.

"You're welcome," Callen said and the team got on board the helicopter and went back to LA.

Callen had called Hetty before they got in the helicopter to update her. Hetty was on her way to update Eric, Jenny and Nell.

"They caught the man who killed Agent Marquez. They are on their way back here," Hetty said when she walked into OPS.

"Good," Jenny said.

"You can all log off and go home. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hetty," Eric, Jenny and Nell said and they logged off their computers and went home.

About 2 hours later the team was back in LA. First they went back to the office to put their stuff back and pick up their bags and then they went home.

Jenny was sitting on the couch when Callen walked into the house.

"Hey honey," Callen said.

"Hey honey," Jenny said and then she saw his shirt. His sleeve was covered with blood. "Oh my god G. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound, no need to worry," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss and kissed her stomach. "I'm just gonna go change, be right back."

"Okay. Good you bring some Cheetos with you when you come back."

"Sure, anything else?"

"No, thank you."

A couple minutes later Callen returned with the Cheetos and a beer for himself. They enjoyed the rest of the evening watching TV.

…..

Callen woke up early in the morning. They didn't have to go to work because it was Saturday. He got out of bed and looked outside. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was already shining. He put on some clothes and went outside and just sat at the porch in the backyard with a cup of tea. After he finished his tea he went to shoot some hoops on the basket they had in their backyard.

30 minutes later Jenny had woken up. She walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and she saw Callen outside in the backyard. She grabbed a cup of tea and went outside as well.

"Good morning honey," Jenny said.

"Hey honey, good morning," Callen said when he turned around as he heard his wife's voice and he gave her a kiss. "Sleep okay? I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Yeah fine. No, you didn't. Don't worry. Shooting some hoops?"

"Yeah. Wanna shoot one?"

"Sure. "

"You know, I know you're a big basketball fan but I've never seen you shoot hoops," Callen said as he handed the ball to Jenny.

"Yeah, I don't do it very often," Jenny said and she threw the ball in the hoop from the 3 point line.

"I can see you don't do it very often."

"That was just a lucky shot I guess."

"Oh really? Wanna try again? If you shoot this one too I'll make you some breakfast."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I would still make you breakfast then, but you won't get a kiss."

"Oh really? Then I think I won't shoot it in the hoop," Jenny said with a smile on her face and she looked at Callen. "Just kidding."

Jenny threw the ball again and it went straight in the basket again.

"Well, I guess you owe me a kiss and breakfast," Jenny said.

"Haha, yeah you're right. Come here," Callen said and he pulled Jenny over to him and gave her a kiss. "Well done, honey."

"You wanna try again? If you shoot it I'll give you another kiss."

"Alright," Callen said and he took the ball and threw it towards the basket. The ball bounced on the ring but it didn't go in.

"Too bad honey. But I'm still gonna give you a kiss because I love you," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"I love you too. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast," Callen said and they went in the kitchen to get some breakfast. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Don't know, lounge around the house I think. Did you wanna go do something?"

"No, not necessary. As long as I can spend my day with you I don't mind what we do."

When they were done with breakfast Jenny's sister Julie called.

"Hey Jules," Jenny said as she answered he answered.

"Hey sis. How are you doing?" Julie said.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good too. The reason I called was to ask if you and G would like to come over for dinner tonight."

"Sounds nice. Let me ask G. … G, I've got my sister on the phone she wants us to come over for dinner tonight."

"Sure, sounds nice," Callen said.

"Alright, we'll be there. Around 6?" Jenny said.

"Yeah, 6 sounds good. See you tonight," Julie said.

"See ya," Jenny said and she hung up the phone.

Callen and Jenny had a quiet day. They went out to do some grocery shopping and the rest of the day they just lounged around the house. In the evening they went to Jenny's sister for dinner.

"Hey sis," Jenny said when she walked in the kitchen where her sister was making dinner. Callen was in the living room with Matt, Jenny's brother-in-law.

"Hey Jen. Glad you came," Julie said.

"Thanks for inviting us. Smells good in here."

"How are you and the baby doing?"

"We're doing fine. Just had a doctor's appointment last week. Everything was fine."

"And what about all the other lovely symptoms that come with being pregnant?"

"Well my nausea is not that bad, just sometimes in the morning. It's just my damn hormones, they are all over the place."

"Oh yeah, they are funny that way. I remember that. I drove Matt crazy sometimes."

"Haha, I haven't driven G crazy yet, at least I don't think so."

"So, how are you doing, now there's a baby on the way?" Matt said.

"I'm fine. Jenny's and the baby are fine so that's good. It's just that Jenny has changed a bit since she became pregnant," Callen said.

"Oh yeah, probably be the hormones. Julie drove me crazy sometimes with that when she was pregnant. Just have to deal with it. They're pregnant and their bodies are going through a lot of changes and they turn to us for support. Which is okay obviously, cus it's our baby too."

"Yeah true, I don't mind being there for Jenny if she needs anything. It's just different then it was before."

"Yeah and your life will never be the same. But that's okay, when you take one look at that beautiful baby you just feel joy and happiness. When Katie was born it was the most wonderful moment in my life. When that baby is finally out and you see it for the first time, that's just priceless. It's hard to describe."

"Dinner's ready," Julie said.

They all enjoyed a nice dinner and evening. Callen and Jenny went home around 11.

….

"Morning Sam," Callen said when he walked into the gym where Sam was punching at the bag.

"Morning G. How was your weekend?" Sam said.

"It was nice, relaxed. Went to Jenny's sister's house for dinner on Saturday, which was nice. Yours?"

"Fine too, spend some time with my family at home."

Sam stopped punching the bag and he and Callen started sparring together.

A few minutes later Kensi walked in the gun range. Jenny was there doing some target practice.

"Morning Jenny," Kensi said.

"Morning Kensi," Jenny said.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, it's been a slow morning so far so just thought I'd do some target practice, you know keep my skills up. Not that I'll be going in the field much."

"It's good to keep your skills up. How are you doing by the way? Everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Doctor said the baby is growing good and everything looks good. I'm just a little tired sometimes, but the doctor said that's normal, my blood work and echoes are all fine so doctor said there's no need to worry."

"Good to hear."

Kensi and Jenny did some target practice. After a couple minutes they were joined by Callen who was done training.

"You girls doing a little female bonding?" Callen said when he walked into the gun range.

"Hey G, yeah you know just shooting some bullets," Jenny said.

"You're not thinking about coming out in the field much with us right?"

"No of course not. Whenever you need me, I'll try to do as much as I can from here. Just keeping my skills up."

"Okay good. I'm gonna go to the bullpen. Finish up some paperwork. See ya later," Callen said and he left.

A little later Kensi joined Deeks, Sam and Callen in the bullpen. Jenny had gone upstairs to the OPS centre. They had a quiet day today. No new cases so they could finish up on some paperwork.

"What do you say about getting some lunch? I'm buying," Sam said around lunchtime.

"Count me in," Deeks said.

"Me too," Kensi said.

"You coming too G?" Sam said.

"Yeah, sounds good. Shall I ask Eric, Jenny and Nell to come join us?" Callen said.

"Sure, that's fine," Sam said and Callen walked upstairs to ask them.

A minute later he came down again followed by Eric, Jenny and Nell and they went to lunch.

"Hetty, you wanna join us for lunch?" Callen asked when they walked out.

"No, that's okay Mr. Callen. You kids have fun," Hetty said.

"Okay," Callen said and they walked out.

An hour later they returned to the office and they went back to their paperwork.

At the end of the day everybody went home.

"Hey Jen, would it be okay if we stop by the cemetery on our way home? Wanna visit my sister's grave?" Callen said when they got in the car.

"Sure. I was meaning to go to my mom's grave anyway," Jenny said.

15 minutes later they arrived at the cemetery. Callen went to visit his sister's grave and Jenny went to visit her mom's grave.

"Hey mom, I miss you. I wish you were here. I just wish I could talk to you about some things. Luckily Julie has kids already so I can ask her, but I just wish I could talk to you. G is really sweet to me. I think you would've liked him. He's really nice. I love him," Jenny said and she cleaned up her mom's grave.

"Hey honey, you're ready to go home?" Callen said.

"Yeah, just a minute…. See ya mom. I love you," Jenny said and they walked back to the car.

That night Jenny was sitting on the couch looking at one of her photo albums when Callen joined her.

"Hey, what ya looking at?" Callen said.

"Hey, just some old photos," Jenny said.

"Is this you and your mom?"

"Yeah it is. I was 4 here."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah I do. Even more since I've been pregnant. I just wish she was her so I could talk to her."

"Yeah I know what you mean. What about your sister? I mean you can talk to her right. I mean she has 2 kids already."

"Yeah I know and I have. It's just sometimes I wish I could talk to my mom about some stuff."

"I'm here for you too if you need me," Callen said and he put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I know and I'm glad that I have you here," Jenny said and she laid her head on Callen's shoulder.

…..

"Morning Kens," Jenny said when they pulled up in the parking lot and walked inside.

"Morning guys," Kensi said.

"You had fun last night?"

"Yeah, we need to do that again. I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah me too. I definitely had a good time," Jenny said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Deeks said.

"Nothing," Jenny said while she walked up the stairs.

"Nothing," Kensi said and she sat down behind her desk.

"You and Jenny hung out last night?" Deeks said.

"Yeah, we made plans about a week ago."

"Really?"

"I think he's starting to drool," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see it right on the right corner there," Callen said.

"So what did you girls do? Went shopping for jeans, took a zumba class?" Deeks said.

"I don't do zumba," Kensi said.

"So what did you do then cus those are not new jeans?"

"We just had a fun night out."

"Come on, tell me, what did you do?" Deeks said but Kensi didn't respond. "Come on, Callen you must know what they did?"

At that moment Eric whistled.

"Sorry Deeks, can't help you out here," Callen said and he walked upstairs followed by the others.

Eric and Jenny explained the case to them. It was a joint investigation with the FBI. They went over to the police parking lot where the two cars from the accident where.

About 30 minutes later they returned to the office with Nate. He had joined them for this investigation. He was working together with the FBI on this operation.

A little later the team left again to go check out the guy's apartment. Nate stayed behind in the bullpen.

"Nate?!" Jenny said as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi Jenny," Nate said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were somewhere in the Middle East," Jenny said as she gave him a hug.

"I'm just back here for a little while. Joint FBI task force. You look good and I believe congratulations are in order. Look at you, you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I am. Thank you."

"So I take it everything is going well between you and Callen?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. We're really happy together."

"Good to hear."

"Hi Nate, What's up man?" Eric said when he came walking down the stairs.

"Hi Eric, good to see you again," Nate said.

About 2 hours later Callen and Sam returned to the office. Nate was in the bullpen.

"Hey guys, any luck?" Nate said.

"Nope, Ambrose wouldn't let us in the apartment," Callen said.

"That's too bad. By the way congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks Nate. I'm gonna go check if they have found something new," Callen said and he walked up the stairs. "What have you got?"

Eric had just hung up the phone.

"Kensi and Deeks are on their way to check out a garage Gavin called twice this morning," Jenny said.

"Alright I'll update Hetty," Callen said and he walked out of OPS.

They solved the case and everybody called it a day.

"Hi Nate, have you seen G?" Jenny said as she walked into the bullpen.

"He's in Hetty's office. Operational debrief I think," Nate said.

"Okay. I'll just wait then," Jenny said and she sat down in one of the chairs.

"So how far along are you?"

"I'm 25 weeks along."

"And everything is going fine so far?"

"Yeah, doctor checked me just last week and he said we're doing fine so that's good."

"And you and Callen, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine. It a huge change in our lives though but we're really happy about it and G is really sweet to me. I really love him."

"That's good to hear. And how's Callen? Is he happy about becoming a father?"

"Yeah, I believe so."

"What are you two talking about?" Callen said who came walking in the bullpen.

"See you tomorrow. Good seeing you again Nate," Sam said and he left.

"See ya Sam," Callen said. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, just talking about you and me," Jenny said.

"Ah, nothing but good things I hope."

"Of course honey. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my things," Callen said and he went to grab his things. "You've got everything honey?"

"Yeah. I've got everything," Jenny said and she got up from the chair and grabbed her bag.

"Let me get that," Callen said and he took Jenny's bag.

"Thanks honey."

"Aw you two look so cute," Nate said.

"Yeah, we're really happy together, right G?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"Aw, that's sweet. I'm glad to see you two are doing fine and good luck with the little one."

"Thanks Nate, are you staying here?" Callen said.

"Don't know. Depends on where they need me."

"Alright, see ya," Callen said and he and Jenny left.

…

Eric, Jenny and Nell were sitting upstairs in the OPS centre just talking with other when Jenny received a text message. She opened the message and saw that it was from her father: "Hey Jenny, I really need to talk to you. It's important. Can you meet me at our favorite diner in 30 minutes? And bring G with you. Dad."

"Excuse me for a minute," Jenny said and she walked downstairs to the bullpen where Callen was. "G, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Callen said and he got up and walked away with Jenny. "What's up?"

"I just received this text from my dad," Jenny said and showed Callen the message.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No, I have no idea."

"Alright, we'll go see him then. Let me grab my keys," Callen said and he walked back to the bullpen to get his keys.

"Going somewhere G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go somewhere. Be right back."

20 minutes later Callen and Jenny arrived at the diner. Jenny's dad was already there. He was sitting in one of the booths. Jenny and Callen joined him.

"Hey dad," Jenny said.

"Hey Jen, thanks for coming," Jason said.

"What's going on dad?"

"I have a favor to ask you. I have something I want you to take a look at," Jason said as he handed them a folder.

Jenny opened the folder. She was confused to what she just read.

"What is this dad?"

"I need your help. They are accusing me of something I didn't do."

"It says here that you're suspended because you're under investigation of murdering Lt. Madison," Callen said.

"I didn't do it."

"What happened dad?"

"I got into an argument with him and an hour later he turned up dead and since I was the last person to see him alive…"

"They suspect you of killing him."

"Yeah, but I swear to you, I didn't do it. I need your help to prove I didn't do this. In that folder you'll find everything I know of this."

"Alright dad, we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you sweety, I'll be in touch," Jason said and he left the diner.

"Come on let's go back to OPS to see what we can find," Jenny said.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on."

20 minutes later they arrived back at OPS. Callen went to brief Hetty, Jenny had gone upstairs and briefed Eric and Nell and they went to work to see what they could find.

A little later Hetty called upstairs. She wanted to talk to Jenny.

"What's up Hetty?" Jenny said as she walked into the office.

"Mr. Callen briefed me on the situation with your dad. Is everything okay with you?" Hetty said.

"I'm fine Hetty." Jenny looked at Hetty who gave her a concerned look. "I'm fine Hetty, really, please don't take me off the case. I'm okay to work on it."

"Alright, Mrs. Callen. See what you can find out. I'll call Pendleton to let them know where taking over this case."

"Thank you Hetty," Jenny said and she walked back upstairs.

An hour later the team walked upstairs for an update.

"Have you guys found anything?"

"The MP's sent us the file they had on the case, we're still going through that, but we did find something in his service record," Jenny said.

"What's that?"

"My dad was hardly the first he got into an argument with. The MP's have had to break up a fight 2 times with him and fellow SEAL's."

"And this guy is still part of the SEAL team?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he got off with minor suspensions and in the reports it said that it all happened at a difficult time in his life. He had just lost his wife."

"Who are the other guys?" Callen asked.

"Let me see… PO Brooks and PO Carson."

"Deeks, Kensi you check out PO Carson, we'll check out PO Brooks. Got an address for us Jen?"

"Already on your phones."

"Thanks, let's go."

"How's Jenny dealing with this?" Sam asked Callen when they were in the car.

"She's okay. She wants to find out what happened and clear her dad's name," Callen said.

"Okay. If you say so."

"Why? Has she said anything to you?"

"No, but it's not every day your father is suspected of murder."

"I know, but she's fine and I'm keeping an eye on her. Thanks for your concern though."

"Anytime G."

About an hour later everyone was back at the office again.

"Hey G, did you find out anything from PO Brooks?" Jenny said when Callen walked into OPS.

"No, he had an alibi which checks out. PO Carson was no help either," Callen said.

"Great."

"Did you guys find anything else?"

"No, nothing yet. Everything we check comes out empty," Jenny said and she walked out of OPS. Callen went after her.

"Hey Jenny, wait up," Callen said and Jenny stopped. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. My dad is being suspected of murder and so far we can't find anything to proof that he didn't do it."

"Hey Jen, it's gonna be okay. We are gonna find something and clear you dad's name."

"How and where? Cus so far we haven't found anything."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Callen said and he pulled Jenny in for a hug. "Everything is gonna be fine honey."

"I hope so."

"Hey, look at me, everything is gonna be fine. You just do what you do best and I'm sure you'll find something to clear you father. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks honey."

"Anytime," Callen said and he gave her a kiss and Jenny walked back into OPS.

"Hey Jenny, take a look at this," Eric said.

"What is it Eric?" Jenny said.

"I found a video of your dad."

"Okay. Play it."

Eric played the video and they saw Jenny's dad at a bus stop in Venice.

"Look at the timestamp," Eric said.

"9:15pm and the date was yesterday. That is at the same time of the murder."

"So there is no change your dad wouldn't have been able to kill him. He was on the other side of LA."

"Good job Eric, I'll go tell the others," Jenny said and she briefed the others.

Hetty called Pendleton to let them know what they had found. They cleared Jason's name. They continued to investigate the case and they solved the case. The guy had set Jenny's father up to take the fall. It was an enemy from his past and also from Lt. Madison's past. They were both part of the SEAL team that murdered his brother so he wanted revenge.

"Good work everyone. The MP's would like to thank you all for the help with this case and the will sent apologies to your father Mrs. Callen. He is cleared of all charges against him," Hetty said.

"Thank you Hetty," Jenny said.

"See you all tomorrow," Hetty said and she left and the rest went home too.

"I'm glad everything turned out fine," Jenny said.

"Yeah me too. I never thought for one second that your dad killed him. He's a very good SEAL, he would never kill one of his fellow SEALs," Callen said.

"No, I didn't either. But he was still being accused of murder. I can't believe they thought he could really have done that," Jenny said and then the doorbell rang.

Callen opened the door. It was Jenny's dad.

"Jason, hi. Come on in," Callen said.

"Thank you. And thank you for help clear my name," Jason said.

"No problem, just doing my job. You should thank your daughter. She went through all the information to find out who did kill him."

"Thank you so much sweety," Jason said and he gave Jenny a hug.

"You're welcome dad. I'm glad I could help," Jenny said. "So you can go back to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the cleared me of all charges and they apologized so I can go back to work tomorrow."

"Good to hear. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, that's okay. I don't wanna impose."

"It's fine, we have enough anyway. You don't mind, do you G?"

"No, it's fine with me," Callen said.

"Alright, then I'll stay."

….

Callen and Sam arrived at a suspect house to talk to him. When Sam had knocked on the door they heard some loud noises inside and they heard a car starting. They looked around and saw a car racing out of the driveway. Callen and Sam ran back to the car and started chasing him. They chased him through half of LA.

"He's gonna crash if he keeps on driving this way," Callen said.

"Better him then us," Sam said.

Just as soon as Sam had said that the other car crashed and he caused a major accident on the bridge.

"Watch out G," Sam said as cars piled up on the road.

Callen was going full speed and he barely avoided one car. Another car came right at them. Callen steered away to avoid crashing into the car. But as he did so he lost control of the steering wheel and the car went over the side of the bridge and crashed into the water.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God," Eric said who was sitting in OPS and he called Hetty. "We've got a problem Hetty."

"What's going on?" Jenny said when she came walking back in OPS and saw Kensi, Hetty and Deeks walking in there.

"What's the problem Mr. Beale?" Hetty said.

"Callen and Sam were chasing a suspect and then this happened," Eric said as he put the video up on the screen.

They all saw Callen and Sam going into the river with their car.

"Oh my God," Jenny said and she sat down in her chair.

"Have the authorities been alerted that there's a car in the water?" Hetty said.

"Yes, they are on route," Eric said.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, get down to the accident scene to make sure Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are alright," Hetty said and Kensi and Deeks left.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Jenny said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Kensi said.

"Please, I need to know if G's alright. Please, I'll only worry too much if I stay here."

"Fine, let's go."

"G, you're alright?" Sam said.

"Yeah I'm good. You?" Callen said.

"I'm good. We should try to find a way out of here," Sam said and he tried to open the door. But the door was blocked by all the water on the outside. "Come on, G. We need to find a way out of here."

They continued to try to open the doors or punch out the windows. In the meantime Kensi, Deeks and Jenny had arrived at the accident scene. Jenny jumped out of the car and ran to the side of the bridge and looked at the water hoping to get a glimpse of Callen.

"NCIS, what have you got so far?" Kensi asked the police officer on the scene.

"Divers are looking for the person that drove that car that crashed into the water. The driver of the car who caused this accident is dead. Died on impact," the police officer said.

"Tell the divers to look for 2 men. Both NCIS agents."

"Hey guys, I believe they found something," Jenny said.

"What is it Jen?" Kensi said as she and Deeks joined her on the side of the bridge.

"I don't know. I thought I saw some people coming up."

They all stared at the water and seconds later the saw the divers coming up with Callen and Sam. They were alive. They were being pulled in the boat and brought to shore.

Jenny walked as fast as she could to the side of the river where Callen and Sam were being brought too. Callen and Sam were being helped out of the boat and up the hill towards the road by paramedics.

Jenny quickly made her way through the crowd. When she saw Callen come up the hill she ran up to him and threw herself in his arms.

"Thank god you're alright. I was so worried," Jenny said.

"I'm fine honey. It's okay I'm here," Callen said as he hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm making you all wet."

"That's okay honey, I'm just glad you're alright."

Callen and Sam were being checked out by the paramedics.

"I would prefer that take you to the hospital. To do some further tests," the paramedic said.

"There's no need. I'm fine," Callen said.

"Sir, you have a cut on your head. It's best if you get checked out at the hospital."

"G, listen to the paramedic and go to the hospital," Jenny said.

"Fine," Callen said and he and Sam were being shipped off to the hospital.

Jenny drove to the hospital in her own car. Kensi and Deeks stayed behind to finish business at the accident scene and went back to the office afterwards.

"How are Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked when Kensi and Deeks walked back in the office.

"They're fine. They're being checked over in the hospital," Kensi said.

"Good, what about the suspect they were chasing?"

"Dead, died in the crash."

"So case closed?" Deeks said.

"Yes, Mr. Deeks case closed," Hetty said.

"Hetty is gonna kill me," Callen said when they drove back to the office.

"How so?" Sam said.

"I crashed the car and it's totaled."

"I'm sure she'll go easy on you. I'm sure she's glad you're both alive," Jenny said.

10 minutes later they arrived back at the office.

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen, good to see your okay. Mr. Callen may I have a word with you in my office?" Hetty said and she walked towards the office.

"Need some help G?" Sam said.

"Nah, I think I can handle it," Callen said and he walked into Hetty's office. "Hetty, I'm sorry about the Mercedes."

"It's okay Mr. Callen. I'm glad that you and Mr. Hanna are alright." Callen let out a sigh. "What happened out there?"

"We knocked on his door, but he got away in his car. So we chased him and then he caused that accident on the bridge. Because we were going at high speed I could hardly avoid one car and the next one came straight at us. I tried to avoid him but somehow I lost control of the car and we went in the river. How is the guy we were chasing?"

"He's dead. Died on impact."

"So the case is closed?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen the case is closed. So you can finish your report and then go home."

Callen nodded and went back to the bullpen to finish his report.

"Sure you're okay Sam?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just some bruises, nothing serious," Sam said.

"You're okay Callen?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head. I'll be fine. I've been worse," Callen said.

"That's true."

An hour later Callen finished his report. Sam and Deeks already went home.

"Goodnight Kens, see you tomorrow," Callen said and he walked upstairs to get Jenny.

"Goodnight Callen," Kensi said.

20 minutes later Jenny and Callen arrived at their house.

"Are you sure you're okay G?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine honey. No need to worry," Callen said.

"Well you do have a nasty bump on your head."

"Honey," Callen said as he put his arms around her waist. "I'm fine. The doctor checked me and everything was fine. So don't worry okay?"

"Okay," Jenny said and Callen gave her a kiss.

"I was so worried when I saw your car go in the river. For a minute there I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry I scared you. But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. There's no way that I'm leaving you and our baby," Callen said and he gave Jenny's stomach a kiss.

"So did you get into much trouble with Hetty for wrecking the Mercedes?"

"Nah, she wasn't that upset about it. She was glad Sam and I were okay."

"Okay good and you've still got the Jag and the Aston Martin so."

….

Callen was already awake early in the morning. He decided to stay in bed a little longer because he didn't want to wake up Jenny.

"Good morning honey," Callen said when Jenny woke up and he gave her a kiss on her head.

"Morning honey," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss and snuggled back into his chest.

"You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept fine. You?"

"Okay."

"I didn't keep you awake did I by falling asleep on your chest?"

"No, no, of course not. I like cuddling with you like this."

"Good, me too and lately I fall asleep a lot easier when I lying like this."

"Glad to be of service," Callen joked.

"I think it's easier to fall asleep when my stomach is resting on something or someone."

"I can imagine. Cus your stomach has grown a bit," Callen said as he laid his hand on her stomach. "Is it bothering you sometimes?"

"No, not really bothering. Just sometimes it's not really practical. Sometimes it's just in the way, you know."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Whoa did you feel that?"

"Yeah, the baby just kicked a little."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jenny said and she and Callen started kissing.

"Come on, we should get ready for work," Jenny said.

"In a minute," Callen said and he kissed her again.

45 minutes later they were on their way to work.

"Mrs. Callen, may I speak to you for a moment," Hetty said when she walked into the office.

"What is it Hetty?" Jenny said as she walked into Hetty's office.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Everything is going good so far."

"Okay good. I just wanted to ask you how long you're planning to continue working since you're almost in your last trimester."

"I don't know yet exactly. I was planning to work until I was 36 weeks along. But that depends on how I'm feeling. So far I feel fine so."

"Alright. I just wanted to know so we can take that in account and you'll get 12 weeks off after the baby is born."

"Okay."

"And after they baby is born? Are you planning to come back to work again?"

"Yes, I was planning too. I don't know yet if I'm gonna be working full hours but I was planning on coming back."

"Alright, we'll discuss that more after the baby is here."

"Alright," Jenny said and she left the office.

"What did Hetty want?" Callen said as he and Jenny walked up the stairs.

"Oh she just wanted to talk about my maternity leave," Jenny said.

"Ah alright," Callen said. "What have we got Eric?"

"LAPD raided a warehouse this morning and they found some crates with a Pendleton seal on it," Eric said.

"What was in the crates?" Callen asked.

"Military grade weapons," Jenny said.

"Are all the weapons accounted for?" Sam asked.

"LAPD found 3 crates, but according to Pendleton there were 4 crates stolen."

"When did they break into Pendleton?" Callen asked.

"Last night around 3," Eric said.

"Alright. Kensi, Deeks, you check with LAPD at the scene. Sam and I will go to the base," Callen said and Kensi and Deeks left. "You guys see what you can find out about the break in and about the warehouse LAPD raided."

"On it," Eric said and Callen and Sam left.

30 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at Pendleton and went to talk to one of the sergeants.

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS, came to talk to you about last night's break in," Callen said.

"Ah yes, when I arrived here in the morning I saw one of my men down on the floor. He was unconscious but still alive. When he came to he said that there was a break in and someone knocked him down from behind," Sergeant Harper said. "After I made sure he was okay I went to check if something was taken and then I saw they got into the part where we keep the weapons and I noticed 4 crates where missing."

"3 crates are accounted for, 1 is still missing. LAPD raided a warehouse this morning and found the crates. Is there anything you could tell us who did this?"

"No, they did something to the security cameras so there's no imagine of them on it."

"Can we have the tapes anyway? Maybe our tech can get something off of it. And also the list of supplies that were in the crate, so we can make sure everything is still in them."

"Sure, I'll send them your way."

"Is there anything else you could tell us, that may help us?" Sam asked.

"No, like I said I arrived here this morning and as far as I know my guy that was here last night didn't see anything."

"Can we speak to your guy?" Callen asked.

"Sure, he's in the hospital. PO Mitchell Walters."

"Okay, thank you. We'll keep you up to date."

On the way to the hospital Callen called Jenny to update her and that they would receive the tapes and supply list from Pendleton.

"Callen send over the security footage from last night, apparently the burglars did something to it to make them not visible on screen. Maybe you can make them visible," Jenny told Eric once she hung up the phone. And she called Kensi.

"Hey Jenny," Kensi said when she answered her phone.

"Hey Kens, I'm sending you over a list of supplies that were supposed to be in the crate, so you can check if the 3 crates you've got there are complete," Jenny said.

"Thanks Jen," Kensi said and she hung up the phone.

An hour later Sam and Callen arrived back at OPS. Callen went upstairs to see where Eric, Jenny and Nell were at.

"Any update?" Callen said when he walked into OPS.

"Haven't been able to get anything off the security footage. Whatever they did was some high level tech, probably done by someone with a background in computer technology," Eric said.

"Keep at it, Eric. What about you two, have you found anything?"

"We've been going through the data LAPD sent us on the raid and the Intel they got. They were tracking a gang that had been involved with illegal weapon deals and they received some Intel that the gang was at this location for an arms deal," Jenny said.

"Found anything specific?"

"Well, we looked at all the guys that were in the gang and one guy popped up," Nell said as she put a picture up on the screen. "This is Chris James, or how his friends like to call him: C-Dog."

"What about this guy?"

"According to LAPD he has ties with several arms dealers and he's been arrested several times for possession of a fire arm."

"Where is he now?"

"LAPD has him in lock-up."

"Alright, call ahead. Tell them we wanna speak to him," Callen said and he left.

After 6 hours of investigating and talking to suspects they finally found out where the missing crates was. The people who had it were planning to sell it. Callen and Sam had to go undercover as possible buyers in order to stop the arms deal.

Callen was gathering his things in the armory when Jenny walked up to him.

"Here you go G, everything you need to know," Jenny said as she handed him a case file.

"Thanks hon," Callen said and he took the case file from her and he saw the worried look on her face.

"Hey honey, everything is gonna be fine, no need to worry," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Just be careful, I don't wanna lose you."

"Honey, everything is gonna be fine, you're not gonna lose me."

"It's just that I nearly lost you when you crashed into the river and some times before that as well, I'm just afraid that something like that will happen again and then be worse."

"I know you're worried about me, but this is what I do, it's my job."

"I know and I know you're very good at your job. It's just…. I don't know. Must be the hormones messing with me."

"I know it's been harder on you seeing me go out in the field since you became pregnant. I get that. I really do. I promise I'll be very careful. I'm not planning on making you a single parent, okay."

"Okay, good."

"Come here," Callen said and he pulled Jenny in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too. Just be careful out there. I want you back in one piece and preferably without any new bullet holes."

Callen and Sam left to the place where the arms deal was going to happen. Kensi and Deeks and some other NCIS agents went with them to provide back up. The rest of the team stayed behind in OPS to watch the op on the big screen. All was going very well; Callen and Sam were in along with several other potential buyers. As soon as they were in they saw the man they were looking for. The man behind all this.

Callen and Sam made sure that the weapons from Pendleton were among the weapons they were going to sell.

"Jackpot," Callen said through the com. That was the sign that the weapons from Pendleton were there. They did have to wait until Callen or Sam said the distress word for them to move in.

All was going very smoothly, the buy was in progress. But after a little while the guy selling the weapons became suspicious of Callen and Sam. It was not long after that bullets started flying and Kensi, Deeks and the other NCIS agents stormed the place. After what seemed like an entirety to Jenny the gun fire stopped.

"G, status?" Jenny asked through the com.

"We're all good," Callen said.

Some of the buyers were dead. The others were arrested. The guy selling the guns was also dead. Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi made sure all the weapons from the missing crate were accounted for. After they checked and saw that all the weapons were there they returned to OPS and the weapons were sent back to Pendleton.

"Well done everyone. All weapons are back where they belong," Hetty said as the team was putting the stuff back in the armory.

"Anyone up for a beer?" Kensi offered. For a moment it was quiet. "I'm buying."

"Then I'm in," Sam said.

"Me too," Deeks said.

"Callen, how about you?" Kensi said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Callen said and he left.

"Callen, come on."

"It's okay, Kens. Let him go," Sam said.

"Where's he going?"

"I think he's gonna spend the evening with someone else."

"Hey, you," Callen said as he walked in the OPS center where Jenny was alone. Eric and Nell had already gone home.

"Hey, yourself," Jenny said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just have to shut down."

10 minutes later they were in the car.

"Where are you going? This isn't the way home," Jenny said.

"I know. We're not going home," Callen said.

"Then where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

"Come on, tell me. Where are we going?"

"No, I'm not gonna tell. Just wait, we're almost there."

5 minutes later Callen pulled into a parking lot.

"We're here," Callen said.

"Where are we?" Jenny said.

"Come on, I'll show you," Callen said and he and Jenny got out of the car and they walked around the corner up to the entrance of a restaurant.

"You made reservations here?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to take you out to dinner again."

"Thank you. That's really sweet of you."

Callen and Jenny enjoyed a nice dinner. They arrived back at their home around 11pm.

"Thank you honey, I really had a nice evening," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"You're welcome honey. Glad you enjoyed it. I had a good time too. I'm just gonna hop in the shower real quick okay."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go straight to bed. I'm tired."

About 10 minutes later Callen was out of the shower and had dried himself off and put on some sweatpants and a shirt and walked into the bedroom. Jenny was not in bed yet. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her pregnant belly.

"G, do you think I look fat?" Jenny asked.

"No, of course not. I think you look absolutely beautiful," Callen said as he crawled into bed.

"I think I look fat," Jenny said as she crawled into bed as well.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful," Callen said and he kissed her stomach.

"But this morning you did say that my stomach has grown a bit, meaning I look fat."

"No, no, that's not what I meant."

"Well, what did you mean then?"

"It's just that…. You know…. The baby has grown bigger, which is good, so your stomach has grown too because the baby is getting bigger."

"So yeah like I said, I look fat."

"No, you look absolutely beautiful. So your stomach may be a little bigger than it normally is but that just means that there's more of you to love," Callen said and he started kissing Jenny.

…

"Good morning Nell," Jenny said as she walked into OPS.

"Morning Jenny," Nell said.

"Eric not here yet?"

"No, haven't seen him yet."

"Weird, he's usually here before me."

"Yeah I know."

"I'll give him a call she where he's at.

Jenny called Eric but there was no answer on his cell phone, it went straight to voice mail. Jenny tried to track his GPS signal but she couldn't find it so she went to talk to Hetty.

"Morning Hetty," Jenny said as she walked into Hetty's office.

"Morning Mrs. Callen. What can I do for you?" Hetty said.

"Do you know where Eric is? He's not here yet and I tried his cell but it went straight to voice mail and I can't find his GPS signal either."

"No, I have no idea. He didn't call in sick or anything. See if you can find out where he is."

"Will do," Jenny said and she went back to OPS.

About 30 minutes later Jenny walked out of OPS and she whistled to the agents.

"You need to see this," Jenny said and the agents walked upstairs.

"What's going on?" Callen said when he walked into OPS.

"We found this video," Jenny said and she played the video. They saw Eric being taken into a van just in front of his apartment.

"When was this?" Callen asked.

"This was recorded last night at 11.21pm."

"Jenny, Nell, see what you can find on this video. Check the license plate, faces of the guys, anything that could might lead us to him," Callen said and he and the rest of the team left.

Callen went to talk to Hetty. Hetty was sitting in her chair. She looked very sad.

"Why would somebody take him?" Callen said.

"Who knows? Maybe they needed his knowledge for something," Hetty said.

"But who else besides us would know about him and his knowledge."

"I don't know Mr. Callen. Just make sure you find Mr. Beale and bring him back safely."

Callen nodded and went back to the bullpen.

About an hour later Jenny called from upstairs. It looked like they found something.

"What have you got?" Callen said.

"We got a hit on one of the guys. His name is Marvin Brooks," Jenny said as she put his pictures up on the screen.

"Anything special about this guy?"

"He was arrested once back in 2004 for robbing a liquor store. He spent a couple months in jail but since then nothing. Not even a parking ticket," Nell said.

"Do you know where he is?" Sam asked.

"His last known address was in Venice, but that house was sold back in 2010."

"What about the van?" Callen asked.

"We managed to track the van with Kaleidoscope. It's in an abandon parking lot in Santa Monica. But it has been there since 12 last night," Jenny said.

"Looks like they ditched the van," Deeks said.

"Do you know where they are now?" Kensi asked.

"On the security cam in the parking lot we did see them leaving in another car. Got kaleidoscope looking for the van. No hits yet."

"What about the other guys in the video?" Callen asked.

"No hits yet."

"Keep looking. Send the address for the parking lot to my phone, we'll check it out," Callen said. "Deeks, Kensi check out his home. Maybe someone has seen something."

Everybody left.

While everybody was out Jenny received a message from Eric. It was an encrypted message that he had managed to send them. Jenny called Callen.

"Hey Jen, we are on our way back. What's up?" Callen said as he answered the phone.

"Hey G, I received a message from Eric. He managed to send me an encrypted message," Jenny said.

"Is he okay? Do you know where he is?"

"I'm working on it, I'm trying to decipher it. It's definitely a location. But it could be three locations. One is in Long Beach, one in Santa Monica and the other in Compton."

"Send the addresses to my phone. We'll check the one in Santa Monica. I'll have Kensi and Deeks check the one in Long Beach. Call us if you find out more."

"Will do," Jenny and she hung up the phone.

"Any update, Mrs. Callen?" Hetty said as she entered OPS.

"Eric sent an encrypted message. I managed to decipher it. It's a location, but it could be three locations. G and Sam are checking out one and Kensi and Deeks the other and then they'll check the third one," Jenny said.

"Good work. Keep me posted," Hetty said and she left.

About 5 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at the address in Santa Monica. They looked around the place. It seemed to be empty. They took a look inside, but there was no sign of Eric. Kensi and Deeks didn't do any better with their location. So all four of them headed to the last address in Compton.

On the way over there Callen called Jenny to update her.

"Hey Jen, we're heading to the address in Compton, the others were a bust," Callen said.

"I've been doing some more digging and kaleidoscope got a hit on the car they took after abandoning the van and it's at the address in Compton," Jenny said. "I also took a look at the cameras in that area and I saw the car pulling up to the building and I saw 4 men exiting and one of them matches the description of Eric."

"Can you see if he's inside and where?"

"Looks like he's on the 3rd floor, west wing."

"Alright, we're about 10 minutes out."

15 minutes later they were all at the location and they put their vests on and grabbed their ammo.

"Jenny, can you hear me?" Callen said after he put his com on.

"You're coming in loud and clear," Jenny said.

"Alright, we're going in. Any guards in the building?"

"One guard downstairs near the entrance, 2 more on the floor where Eric is at and 4 guys in the room with Eric."

"Can you create a diversion?

"Of course, on your signal."

"Alright, one, two, three," Callen said and at that Jenny shut down the lights in the building and the team moved inside.

They took the guard at the entrance out and Callen and Sam went up on the west wing and Kensi and Deeks up on the east wing.

"Kensi, Deeks, got a guard heading your way," Jenny said as Kensi and Deeks reached the 3rd floor and Kensi and Deeks waited until the guard was in the stairwell and they took him out.

"Guard is down," Kensi said.

"You're clear to move in," Jenny said.

Callen and Sam had reached the 3rd floor as well and they took out the other guard.

"Alright, Eric is in the west wing, I'd say 3rd room on the left," Jenny said and they moved towards the west wing. "Hold on guys, got someone walked towards the hallway."

They all took cover and waited for the guard to walk past them. Callen grabbed him from behind and took him out.

"Alright it's the next room on your left," Jenny said.

They team moved into the room and they saw Eric sitting behind a computer and 3 other guys were standing behind him.

"Federal agents," they yelled as the moved into the room.

The 3 other guys in the room grabbed their guys and shot at the agents. They dodged the bullets and returned fire. A couple seconds later the gun fire stopped. The 3 guys were dead.

"I'm glad to see you guys," Eric said.

"Are you okay?" Callen said.

"I'm okay. Just a little shaken up."

"Alright, come on. Let's go back to the office."

20 minutes later they arrived back at the office.

"Are you okay, Mr. Beale?" Hetty said when they walked into the office.

"I'm alright, just a bit shaken up and scared," Eric said.

"We're glad to have you back Mr. Beale. What did they want from you?"

"They wanted me to break into a government facility so they could steal some information."

"Did you get in?"

"No, I try to stall them for a bit and then you guys came to rescue me."

"What about the guys that took you?"

"All dead," Callen said.

"Good. Are you sure you're alright Mr. Beale?"

"I'll be okay. Can I go upstairs?"

"Of course Mr. Beale," Hetty said and Eric went upstairs. "Is he really okay?"

"He'll be fine, he's just a bit shaken up. Just let him get back to work behind his computer up in OPS," Callen said.

"Hey Eric, Welcome back partner," Jenny said as Eric walked into OPS and she stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jenny, it's good to be back. Thanks for understanding my message," Eric said.

"It's okay. How did you manage to send it?"

"Well, they didn't know anything about computers so I managed to sneak that in."

"Nicely done."

….

"Going somewhere?" Jenny said as she walked into the bullpen and saw Callen putting his things in his bag.

"Yeah, Hawaii," Callen said.

"Ah, going on a little vacation?"

"I wish. No, the governor's special task force has called us in for assisting in a case. The found some finger prints of a guy that's on our watch list."

"Who?"

"Comescu."

"Dracul Comescu? He's in Hawaii?"

"Yes and it looks like he's planning to sell a small pox virus. So they called Sam and me in to help. Gotta go, gotta catch a plane," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the bullpen.

"G," Jenny said and Callen turned around and he saw the worried look on her face.

"Hey honey, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry."

"I know you wanna get this guy, but just be careful okay. It's small pox you're dealing with."

"I know and I will. Don't worry about the small pox; I've already had the vaccine for that. I'll be back before you know it," Callen said and he gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jenny said and Callen left.

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived back at the office.

"Where are Callen and Sam?" Kensi asked Jenny when they walked into the bullpen.

"They have gone to Hawaii. The local task force asked for their assistance after they found Comescu's finger prints on a murder scene," Jenny said.

"Comescu? He's in Hawaii?"

"Yep and also something about him selling small pox virus."

"Oh great, the day just keeps on getting better and better," Deeks said in a sarcastic tone.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kensi said.

"Not at this moment. Ms. Blye. You two go back to your case and paperwork," Hetty said and Deeks and Kensi sat behind their desks.

At the end of the day Jenny went home. Callen wasn't back from Hawaii yet. Around 10pm she received a call from Callen.

"Hey honey, everything okay?" Jenny said as she answered the phone.

"Hey honey, yeah we're fine. We haven't caught Comescu yet. We caught the driver and he gave us a time and place for when the buy is gonna happen. That's tomorrow. So we're staying here for the night," Callen said.

"Okay, that's okay. Just be safe."

"I will. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Sleep tight and be careful tomorrow."

"I will. Sweet dreams and if there's anything, anything at all, even in the middle of the night you can call me okay."

"Thanks but I'll be okay. I'll see you when you get back. I love you."

"I love you too. See ya," Callen said and he hung up the phone.

The next morning Jenny went back to work.

"Good morning Mrs. Callen, have you heard anything from Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked when Jenny walked into the office.

"Yes he called me last night. They caught Comescu's driver and he gave them a time and place for when Comescu is planning to sell the small pox virus so they're gonna try to intercept it. The buy is sometime today. So if everything goes well they should be home later today," Jenny said.

"Okay good."

Later that day Eric received a phone call from Sam that the small pox vials were on their way to LA.

"Okay this is not good," Jenny said when Eric had hung up the phone.

"No, it's not. I'll send a team to LAX right now. Hopefully we can intercept him before he runs off," Hetty said.

A couple hours later Callen and Sam were back in LA together with the Five-0 guys.

"Hey you," Jenny said as she came walking out of the gadget room and Callen was walking out of Hetty's office.

"Hey you," Callen said and he gave Jenny a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine once we recover every missing vials of small pox."

At the end of the day they recovered the missing vials and arrested the people who wanted to distribute them and Callen and Jenny went home and they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I missed you," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss. "And I missed you too," Callen said and he gave Jenny's stomach a kiss.

"We missed you too," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss. "Are you sure you're okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It's just this whole thing with Comescu and then you shooting him. I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"Honey, don't worry I'm fine. This thing with Comescu is finally over. He's dead. It's over," Callen said and he put his arm around her and pulled her to him and Jenny snuggled into his chest.

They spend the rest of the evening cuddling and watch TV.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Jenny said and she wanted to get up. "Aaah," Jenny said and she grabbed her stomach.

"You okay honey?" Callen said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. The baby just kicked me in my kidneys. I'm fine. I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'll be right there as well."

Callen forget about the time a little as he lay on the couch thinking about everything. It was almost 12 when he went to bed. Jenny was already asleep. Callen quietly crawled into bed and was staring at the ceiling for a minute. Jenny turned around and crawled up against him. Callen put his arms around her and a couple minutes later he was asleep.

…..

That Saturday they went for dinner at Sam's house. Sam and his wife had invited them to come to dinner.

"Hi, thanks for inviting us," Jenny said as she greeted Sam and his family.

"It's our pleasure," Sam's wife Quinn said.

"Uncle Callen," the heard one the kids shouting as she came storming in.

"Hey you," Callen said as he picked her up. "You're getting taller every time I see you."

"I made something for you and Aunt Jenny," She said and Callen put her down and she went to go get it.

"She wanted to make something for the two of you when we said you would be coming over for dinner," Quinn said.

"Aw that's really sweet of her," Jenny said and Sam's daughter came back and handed Callen a little package.

Callen opened the package and it was a picture of Callen and Jenny and Sam's two kids. It was taken about a month ago when Callen and Jenny babysat. It was put in a frame with all kinds of decorations on it that Sam's daughter made.

"That's really nice. Thank you for making this. We'll certainly put this one up in our house," Callen said and he gave Sam's daughter a hug.

The kids went back to playing before dinner and Jenny went to help Quinn in the kitchen. Sam handed Callen a beer and they stayed in the living room.

"So how are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired sometimes," Jenny said.

"Well that's normal. Especially towards the end of your pregnancy. How far along are you exactly?"

"I'm 30 weeks, so it's not that long now."

"How's G?"

"He's fine. He's a bit nervous but also excited about becoming a father."

"Sam was nervous too when we had our first baby. It's completely normal."

They enjoyed a nice dinner. After dinner time it was time for Sam's kids to go to bed.

"I want Uncle Callen and Aunt Jenny to bring me to bed," Sam's daughter said.

"Me too," Sam's son said.

Sam looked at Callen and Jenny.

"It's no problem Sam, I'd be happy too," Callen said.

"Yeah, come on let's go to bed," Jenny said and she reached out her hand to Sam's daughter and took her to her bedroom to get changed into their pajamas.

After they had brushed their teeth Callen and Jenny put them down in bed. Callen took the boy and Jenny took the girl and they read them a short story and they tucked them in and said goodnight.

"When will your little baby be here?" Sam's daughter asked.

"I don't know yet. But it's not that long now anymore just about 2 months," Jenny said.

"Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Don't know yet. We'll see that when the baby is here."

"Can I wish the baby goodnight too?"

"Sure," Jenny said and Sam's daughter put her head on Jenny's stomach.

"Goodnight little baby," she said.

"Goodnight," Jenny said and she tucked her in.

Callen was standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jenny asked.

"A little while," Callen said.

"Goodnight Uncle Callen," Sam's daughter said.

"Goodnight sweety."

They spent the rest of the evening at Sam's house and they went home around midnight.

Callen put the picture they got up on the mantle. Jenny looked at the picture. She remembered that moment. It was so sweet. The babysat Sam's kids and Jenny saw in her mind how Callen was with his kids. He was so nice with them.

"Penny for your thoughts," Callen said.

"I was just remembering that day we babysat Sam's kids. It was really nice seeing you with Sam's kids like that. You were so sweet to them. They really like hanging out with you," Jenny said.

"I really like hanging out with them too. And I'm really gonna like hanging out with our kid too," Callen said and he took Jenny into his arms. "I can't wait until our little baby finally gets here."

"Me neither. I love you."

"I love you too."

….

Jenny had a day off today. Callen did have to go to work. Callen wanted to get out of bed to get ready for work but Jenny stopped him.

"Don't go honey. Can't you stay in a bed a little longer?" Jenny said.

"I've already stayed in bed a little longer. Gotta go," Callen said.

"Can't you just call in sick?"

"I'll be back before you know it. Call me if you need me," Callen said and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Jenny pulled him back and gave him a very passionate kiss. "See you later honey. Take it easy."

Jenny's day was pretty quiet and so was Callen's. At the end of the day Callen returned back home. When he walked into the house he saw some blood smears on the floor in the living room. He saw a trail leading to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Callen quietly put his bag on the floor and grabbed his gun. He quietly followed the trail of blood. The trail was going into the bathroom. The bathroom door was open. He carefully peeked around the corner and he put his gun back in his holster.

"Hey Jen, you okay?" Callen said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Hey G," Jenny said who was sitting on the side of the bathtub.

"What happened? You okay?"

"I just cut myself on some glass."

"Let me see," Callen said and he sat down in front of her and looked at her foot. "How did you cut yourself?"

"I dropped my glass and as I was trying to clean it up I stepped in some glass with me foot."

"You had me worried. I came inside and saw all this blood on the floor. For a moment there I thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm sorry. It's just my foot. Aah."

"Sorry, I think there's a piece of glass still in the cut. Let me try to get it out."

"Be gentle."

"Of course," Callen said and he pulled the little piece of glass out. "It's not a deep cut. I don't think it needs to be stitched up. I'll put some bandage around it."

Callen cleaned the cut and put a bandage around it.

"All better," Callen said.

"Thanks hon."

"No problem. Can you stand on it?"

"I think so," Jenny said and Callen helped her up. "It hurts a bit but I'm okay."

"Alright, I'll go clean up the rest of the glass and the blood on the floor."

"It's okay G, you don't need to do that. I can do that myself."

"And cut yourself again? Don't think so."

"Okay, I'll get started on dinner then."

Callen cleaned up the mess and Jenny got started on dinner. After Callen was done he joined Jenny in the kitchen.

"All cleaned up. Anything I can help you with?" Callen said.

"No, that's not necessary. Everything is already in, it just needs to cook and bake," Jenny said.

"Okay. I missed you today," Callen said and he put his arms around Jenny from behind and put his hands on her stomach.

"I missed you too," Jenny said as she tilted her head back and put it on his shoulder. "Aah. This baby has got a strong kick."

"Yeah. I could feel it."

They enjoyed a nice dinner and afterwards they watched some TV.

"Want me to take a look at your foot again?" Callen said as they were getting into bed. "Just to make sure it didn't get infected."

"Sure," Jenny said and Callen looked at her foot and changed the bandage. It was already starting to heal a bit.

"It looks fine."

"Thank you baby. You take such good care of me."

"You're welcome. And it's my pleasure. It's the least I can do since you are carrying my little baby," Callen said and he kissed Jenny's stomach and lay down next to her and took Jenny in his arms.

…...

The agents were sitting downstairs in the bullpen when Eric whistled.

"New case guys," Eric said and the agents walked upstairs.

"What have you got?" Callen said.

"This happened this morning on the Santa Monica freeway," Eric said and he played the video. A car exploded.

"Who was in the car?"

"Corporal Lance Harrison. He's with naval intelligence," Jenny said. "LAPD inspected the car and they found that the car was rigged to explode so they contacted us."

"Any next of kin?" Callen asked.

"Yeah his parents, they live in Beverly Hills. Address is on your phone."

"We'll talk to them," Callen said and he and Sam started walking out.

"Actually Mr. Callen, you and Mr. Hanna will be heading to the boatshed. I asked Corporal Harrison's boss to meet you there to brief you on the operation he was working on," Hetty said who had appeared in the doorway.

"He thinks those two are connected?"

"It's possible."

"Alright. Kensi, you and Deeks talk to the parents," Callen said and he and Sam left for the boatshed.

"Alright, come on Deeks," Kensi said.

"Why do we always have to talk to the grieving family?" Deeks said as they were walking out.

Jenny and Nell went to work on the police report and the crime scene photos. Eric looked for anything he could find on Harrison.

15 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at the boatshed. Harrison's boss was already there.

"You must be Agents Callen and Hanna. I'm Captain Feeney. Thanks for coming to meet me," Feeney said.

"Hi. I'm sorry for what happened to Harrison," Callen said.

"Yeah me too. He was one of my best intelligence analysts."

"Hetty said you suspect his murder and your mission might be connected," Sam said.

"Yes possibly. We were gathering Intel for a new mission in Colombia. It started out like any other mission but over the last couple of days we've been receiving threats. At first it was nothing serious but yesterday the threats got more violent and they even said that they would kill us if we didn't stop this mission. Our office would look into it. But I guess it's too late now."

"Were those threats specifically addressed to Corporal Harrison?" Callen asked.

"No, not specifically."

"What was the mission about?"

"We were looking at a drug cartel that might be using navy transports to get their drugs shipped to the US."

"So you're thinking that someone within the navy is helping them?" Sam asked.

"Yes we believe so. That's why we kept this mission under the radar. Only 5 of us know about this mission."

"Is there any reason to believe that one of them had something to do with this?" Callen asked.

"No, they would never kill him. Everybody loved Lance."

"Do you have those threat letters you received?"

"Yeah, right here," Feeney said as he handed Callen the USB drive.

Callen plugged it into the computer and video conferenced Jenny.

"Hey G, what's up?" Jenny said as her face popped up on screen.

"Hey Jenny, I have a USB here with some threat letters on it. Could you take a look at them?" Callen said.

"Sure thing. I let you know what I find."

"Thanks. Did you find anything yet?"

"Nell and I have been looking at the crime scene photos and the police report and we looked at the bomb fragments they managed to recover and there's definitely a signature on the bomb and I've seen it before. They used it in Colombia. Specifically by a drug cartel of the family Restrepo."

"That's the drug cartel we are looking at. Are you positive it's them?" Feeney said.

"It's the same signature on the bomb. The same type of bomb was used about 6 years ago in a drug war in Colombia," Jenny said as she put pictures of both bombs on the screen. "It's the same signature. So it's probably made by the same, unless there's a copy cat."

"Anything recent on that family?" Callen asked.

"I'll look into that."

"I'll send you the files we have so far on this mission. Maybe you can get something out of it," Feeney said.

"Great thanks. Let you know what I find," Jenny said and she disconnected the call.

"If there's anything more I can help you with, let me know. I wanna catch the son of a bitch who did this to Lance."

"We'll do that. Thank you for all your help so far," Callen said and Feeney left and Callen and Sam went back to the office.

Just as they arrived at the office Kensi and Deeks came walking in as well.

"Did you find out anything from the family?" Callen asked.

"No, not much. As far as they knew he didn't have any enemies," Kensi said. "How did you guys do?"

"He thought that the mission might have something to do with him being murdered. He sent the data to Jenny so she would look through it."

"And I have," Jenny said as she came down the stairs.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, the naval intelligence was investigating this family," Jenny said as she put some pictures on the screen in the bullpen. "The Restrepo's. They are one of the toughest drug cartels in Colombia. Last night this guy, Luis Restrepo, was seen on LAX. He arrived around 9pm."

"That's enough time to build the bomb. He could've planted that bomb in Harrison car before he took off," Sam said.

"After he arrived at LAX he took a cab and the cab dropped him off near Santa Monica State Beach Park."

"That's just a couple blocks from where Harrison lived," Deeks said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Callen asked.

"I got a hit on LAX. He's booked on a 12.15pm flight to San Jose and from there a connecting flight to Bogotá," Jenny said.

"We've gotta stop this guy before he leaves the country. Jenny call LAX, tell them to hold this flight."

"Got it," Jenny said and the team left.

20 minutes later they arrived at the airport and went to TSA and together they went to the gate where the passengers were waiting. They looked for Restrepo. As soon as he saw them he made a run for.

"Sam, he's running. Kensi, Deeks check his bags," Callen said and he and Sam ran after him.

They chased him through half the airport. Sam caught him and threw him down on the floor.

"Let me go, I didn't do anything," Restrepo said.

"Then why did you run?" Sam said.

"We've got him Kens. Do you have his bags?" Callen said through the com.

"Yeah we got them."

"We're taking him to the boatshed. Meet us at the car."

15 minutes later they were at the boatshed.

"Why did you run Luis?" Callen asked.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Restrepo said.

"What were you doing here for less than 24 hours?"

"You've got nothing on me."

"So this isn't your doing?" Callen said as he showed the crime scene photos.

"Nope, not my doing."

"Callen, Sam, you guys might wanna come see this," Kensi said.

"What is Kensi?" Callen said as he and Sam walked out of the interrogation room.

"Eric found something."

"I looked into the other people who knew about this mission. And I came across PO Stephen Renders. He flies between Colombia and California with Military supplies. Every time he flew back from Colombia he received a lot of money from an anonymous account. I traced the account back to Colombia," Eric said.

"So this guy might be the one that they use to get their drugs transported to America. Do you know where he is now Eric?" Callen said.

"He's on a flight back from Colombia. He lands at Pendleton in about an hour."

"Thanks Eric. We'll talk to him," Callen said and Eric disconnected. "We'll head to Pendleton. See if you two can get anything out of him."

Callen and Sam took a chopper to the marine base in Pendleton and waited until the flight arrived. As soon as the flight landed they went to inspect the airplane.

"Stephen Renders, Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS. We have a warrant to search this aircraft," Callen said as he handed the warrant to Renders.

"What's this about?" Renders said.

"It's about your trips to Colombia. You wanna explain why every time you came back from Colombia there was a huge deposit in your bank account?" Sam said.

"I'm just doing my job Agent Hanna."

"Got something Sam," Callen said and he came out of the airplane. "You wanna explain what this is doing in your airplane?"

"That's not mine."

"Then how did it get in your airplane. You're supposed to check everything before it goes onboard."

"Corporal Harrison found out what you were doing so you killed him?" Sam said.

"Lance is dead? It wasn't me I swear. I just came back from Colombia, have been there the last couple of days. Yes, the drugs are mine. Someone paid me to transport them back to the America and someone would come pick them up here. I needed the money. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"You know who is supposed to pick them up?" Callen asked.

"No, I don't get names. Just a location where I need to pick it up."

"When are they coming to pick this up?"

"All this stuff goes into storage here at Pendleton. Some things stay here other stuff are being picked up to go to other locations. I don't know when the drugs are gonna be picked up."

Renders was arrested. Callen and Sam went to talk to the person who was in charge at the storage facility at Pendleton. They saw that the package was going to be picked up in about an hour. They asked Eric if he could track down the people who were coming to pick it up. Eric found one of the guys and Callen and Sam intercepted him on his way to work. They convinced him to tell him were the shipment was going and who he was working for.

Callen went undercover posing as one of the drivers.

"Hey, who are you?" the man said as Callen showed up for the cargo transport.

"Name's John Hayes. Jimmy called in sick, asked me to take his place," Callen said.

"I've never seen you around."

"I just started and usually I work at night."

"Get in. I'm driving and don't ask any questions."

They went to pick up the shipment from Pendleton and they drove it to a different location. Callen was wearing a GPS so Sam could track him. About 30 minutes later they arrived at the location where they were dropping off the package. Callen saw 5 men waiting for them. They were all armed.

"Who's the new guy?" one of the men asked.

"He's filling in for Jimmy. He called in sick."

"You got my package?"

"Yeah it's in the back of the van."

"Good work," the man said as he inspected the package.

"So where's my money?"

"You'll get you money. Just as soon I know that all of it is here. Unload it," he told his men.

"Sam, I sense trouble. Get ready to move in," Callen said through the com.

"It's all here boss," one of the other men said.

"So give me my money."

"Give him his money," the man said and one of the other guys grabbed his gun and shot him.

"Sam, move in," Callen said and he grabbed his gun. "Federal agent! Drop you weapon!"

Callen shot one of the guys.

"Kill him," the man said.

Callen took cover behind the van and Sam came in for back up and he shot 2 more guys. Callen shot the other guy. Only the big boss was still left.

"Get down on your knees," Callen said and the man dropped to his knees.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Federal agents. We know all about your drug smuggling operation from Colombia to America and using navy personnel to transport your packages. Where are the Restrepo's?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"We are not giving you a choice. If you don't tell us you're going to prison for drug smuggling and murder of a navy intelligence analyst," Sam said.

"That's the maximum sentence," Callen said.

"Murder? I didn't murder anybody."

"Then tell us who did."

"That oldest son of the Restrepo's, Luis. He came to LA to inspect the business here. He told me he thought his business had been compromised and that he would take care of it. But that's all I know. I swear."

Callen and Sam took him into custody and to the federal prison and went back to LA. They went back to the boatshed, where Kensi and Deeks were still with Luis.

"Did he tell you anything useful?" Callen asked.

"Nope, not a single word," Deeks said. "How did you guys do?"

"We managed to intercept the package being delivered. Feeney was right. There was someone from the inside helping him. We delivered the package and took down the guys who were buying it. The boss said that Luis came to LA to check on business and that he suspected his business was compromised and that he would take care of it. But he didn't know anything about Harrison's murder."

"So what now?" Kensi said.

"Hey guys, I think we have something for you," Eric said as his face popped up on screen.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen said.

"I tracked him after the cab dropped him off in Santa Monica and he went to a hardware store where he bought the supplies he needed to make his bomb. He was caught on the security camera in the store," Eric said.

"Good work Eric. Send the picture to my phone," Callen said and he went into the interrogation room.

"When are you gonna let me out of here? You can't hold me forever," Luis said.

"What were you doing at the hardware store last night, Luis?"

"It's not illegal to buy hardware, is it?"

"No, it's not, unless you're gonna make a bomb with it and use it to kill someone. You found out Corporal Harrison was onto you so you decided to come here to LA and take care of it?"

"You can't prove anything."

"You're right, we can't. So unfortunately we have to let you go."

Callen and Sam went back to Kensi and Deeks and Luis walked off.

"I hope they know what they're doing," Kensi said.

"So do I," Callen said.

The next morning the team arrived at the office and Hetty was waiting for them to brief them.

"Well I'm glad to tell you all that the SEAL team in Colombia managed to grab the Restrepo family and they have all been arrested and Luis confessed that he killed Corporal Harrison. So good work everyone," Hetty said.

The rest of the day the team finished up on paperwork and did some training. At the end of the day they all went home. Callen and Jenny had to stop by the doctor's office. Jenny had another check-up. Everything was fine with her and the baby. The baby was growing nice and big.

When they arrived at home Jenny received a call from her sister Julie.

"Hey Jules what's up?" Jenny said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Jen, how are you doing?" Julie said.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired sometimes."

"Okay. I have a favor I wanna ask you. I would understand if you aren't up for it though."

"What's the favor?"

"Matt and I have to go away on Saturday and we'll be home late so could you watch the girls? I'll bring them over to you so you can't stay at home."

"Just a sec…. G, would you mind babysitting my nieces Saturday evening, Matt and Julie have to go somewhere?"

"Sure. It's fine by me," Callen said.

"It's fine Julie. Just bring them over Saturday night."

"Thank you so much sweety," Julie said.

"Anytime. See ya Saturday."

"See ya."

That Saturday Jenny's nieces came over.

"Thank you so much again. I really appreciate it," Julie said.

"It's my pleasure. I like hanging out with them," Jenny said.

"I'll swing by tomorrow around noon to pick them up."

"Okay that's fine. Enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Thanks. See ya."

They enjoyed a nice evening with Jenny's nieces. The next morning Amy came storming into the bedroom around 8 o'clock. Callen and Jenny were still asleep. They woke up by her jumping on the bed.

"Good morning Aunt Jenny," Amy said.

"Good morning sweety. Did you sleep okay?" Jenny said.

"Yeah. Can I have some breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll make you some."

"Wait, you stay in bed a little longer. I'll make her some breakfast," Callen said.

"Thanks G."

"Come on Amy. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Amy said.

"'Pancakes it is. You wanna help me make the batter?"

"Yeah!"

A little later Jenny came out of bed as well and she saw Callen and Amy in the kitchen making pancakes together and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey babe, you want some pancakes too?" Callen said.

"Sure," Jenny said and she sat behind at the kitchen table.

Just as the pancakes were ready Katie came out of her room as well and they enjoyed a nice breakfast together.

"Uncle Callen, will you come and play basketball with me?" Katie asked.

"Of course," Callen said and they went outside.

Jenny and Amy went outside as well. Jenny sat on the porch and Amy did some coloring. Jenny watched how Callen and Katie were playing basketball. Katie couldn't reach the basket yet so Callen lifted her up so she could put the ball in the hoop. Jenny couldn't help but smile as she saw how Callen was interacting with her niece and she hoped that he would be the same with their kid. He glanced at her and saw that she was smiling and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Uncle Callen, can I throw too?" Amy said.

"Of course," Callen said and he picked Amy up and let her threw the ball in the hoop.

After he had put Amy back down on the ground Callen sat on the grass and Katie and Amy threw themselves into his lap and Callen fell backwards. They started tickling him and Callen couldn't help but laugh. Then the bell rang and Jenny answered. It was Julie. She and Jenny walked outside and Julie saw how much fun her kids were having with Callen.

"Looks like they're having a good time," Julie said.

"Yeah. They really like hanging out with him," Jenny said.

"It must be nice seeing him like this."

"Yeah it's nice. I hope he's the same with our kid."

"I'm sure of it."

"Hey girls. Look who's here," Jenny said and the girls walked up to their mom and gave her a hug.

"Hey girls, did you have a good time with Uncle Callen and Aunt Jenny?" Julie said as she was greeted by her girls.

"Yeah. It was really nice," Katie said.

"I helped Uncle Callen make some pancakes for breakfast this morning," Amy said.

"That's really nice. Glad you had a good time. Go get your stuff. Thank you again for watching them last night. I really appreciate it."

"It's our pleasure," Callen said.

"What do you say to Uncle Callen and Aunt Jenny?"

"Thank you," Katie and Amy said.

"You're welcome," Jenny said.

"Thank you again. See ya," Julie said and she went back home.

"They are really sweet girls," Callen said.

"Yeah they are. Looked like you were having a good time with them."

"Yeah. I really like spending time with them."

"Good. I hope you'll be the same with our kid."

"Of course I will. I'm really looking forward to being a father. Although it's a bit scary, but I'm sure we're gonna be a happy family," Callen said and he kissed Jenny. Jenny pulled him in a little more and kissed him very passionately.

…..

The team had a new case. They needed to help Agent Renko. He was working undercover and they thought that his cover might have been blown. So the team went to the gun range where he was working. They cleared everyone but Renko was shot and brought to the hospital in critical condition. Kensi stayed behind at the hospital and the team went back to find the shooter. A little later Kensi called to inform them Renko had died.

They investigated further to catch Renko's killer. They found out it was the chameleon and they tracked him down and captured him after he had killed Hunter. Callen questioned him to get information out of him and he let them to warehouse. But it was a trap. Sam, Deeks and Kensi barely made it out alive. Callen stormed into the interrogation room. He grabbed Janvier and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You knew it was a trap, didn't you?" Callen said.

"You value the lives of Agent Hunter and Agent Renko less than the others and what about your wife's or that of your unborn child," Janvier said and at that Callen pushed him harder against the wall grabbing his neck and pressed his gun against his chest.

"You stay away from her."

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? Then I'll win."

"Stand down Mr. Callen," Hetty said who appeared in the doorway. "I said stand down."

Granger authorized the exchange of Janvier for Atley. Callen of course didn't agree with this.

"It's too late; we have to proceed. We need to get Atley back, and that's the price we pay," Granger said

"The price we pay?!" Callen said.

"You need to let this go."

"He killed our people! Our people!" Callen shouted.

"We are out of time, Agent Callen! And we don't have another plan!" Granger shouted back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Callen. I'm sorry," Hetty said and Callen walked to the other side of the boatshed.

"No. There's gotta be something we can do," Callen said.

"Maybe there is."

"Care to share Hetty?" Granger said.

"To make people believe it, I think I'm going to have to resign. And you Mr. Callen are going to have to shoot Janvier."

"Are you serious Henrietta?"

"You're saying you want me to shoot him and have myself arrested and thrown in jail?" Callen said.

"Yes, Mr. Callen, but of course Assistant Director Granger will bail you out after one night, but you'd still be under investigation for killing him so Vaziri will be able to get to you to confirm Atley's information."

"Are you sure that's gonna work?"

"No, I'm not, but we don't have another choice. It's either this or let Janvier get away. And after this is all done you can come back to work. So until all of this is over we have to treat this as this is real. That Mr. Callen is out of NCIS for killing Janvier." Everyone nodded. "Which means Mr. Callen, you're out your own out there. We'll try to help you as much as possible but you can't come in here or in the office and you can't call any of your team members."

"I understand. But there's one condition, you keep an eye on Jenny. I don't want her to be left alone during this."

"Of course G, we'll look after her," Sam said.

"I'll stay over at your place at night so she's not alone," Kensi said.

"Thanks."

They went to get Janvier and they made him wear a vest and they drove that the place where they were picking up Atley. As soon as they had Atley Callen pulled out his gun and shot Janvier and was arrested by two undercover police officers and taken to jail and Hetty resigned from NCIS. Jenny went downstairs after she saw Callen shooting him in OPS and she saw all the other employees watching the TV where they saw Callen being taken in the police car and then she saw Callen's face on screen and she looked into his blue eyes. She went outside to the parking lot to get some fresh air.

A little later Kensi came to look for her.

"Ah here you are," Kensi said.

"Hey Kens, How's G?" Jenny said.

"He'll be okay. Don't worry. We'll get him back."

"I hope you're right. I'll see you tomorrow, gonna go home."

"Wait. I promised Callen I'd go with you and stay at your place, if that's alright with you. He didn't want you to be left alone during this."

"Alright. Let's go then."

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the house.

"Just make yourself comfortable. I believe there's some beer in the fridge if you want and I'm sure we still have some chips lying around if you want," Jenny said.

"Sure thanks," Kensi said.

"I'm just gonna go take a bath; feel free to turn on the TV if you want."

After Jenny got out the bath they both sat on the couch watching TV.

"I really hope we get this thing solved soon so G can come back home. Don't get me wrong you're good company too but I just want him back save and sound," Jenny said.

"Yeah. I get that this is not the best time for something like this, but we had no choice. We couldn't let Janvier get away with this."

"I know. I just hope G doesn't get hurt in the process."

"He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing. He's very good at what he does."

"I know he is. I just don't like it that he's out there all alone."

"He's in jail tonight and afterwards it's probably too risky if he had contact with you."

"Aaaah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. The baby is just kicking. The baby really has a strong kick."

"Can I feel?"

"Sure," Jenny said and Kensi placed her hand on Jenny's stomach.

"Wow, that's feels amazing."

Kensi slept on the couch that night. The next morning they went the work trying to help Callen as much as they could. Sam went to see him when he was released from prison. After that he returned to the office.

"Hey Sam, did you see G this morning when he was released?" Jenny said.

"Yeah I did. He seemed fine, asked how you were," Sam said.

"I just hope this thing is over soon so he can come back."

"Yeah you and me both. By the way, Callen asked me to give this to you yesterday before he shot Janvier," Sam said and he gave Jenny Callen's wedding ring. "And to tell you he'd be back for it."

"Thanks Sam," Jenny said and she put it on her necklace.

The next night Kensi stayed with Jenny again.

"So far the plan is working right?" Jenny said.

"Yeah so far so good, but we're not there yet," Kensi said.

"Yeah I know. This plan could still go wrong."

"Don't think like that. All will be good soon and Callen will come home. There's no way he wouldn't come back to you."

"Thanks Kens."

"You're welcome. I can see that you two really love each other. I've never seen Callen this way with a girl before. From the moment you two started seeing each other he changed."

"Yeah he said that he changed too. He's able to open up a little but more, at least with me."

"Yeah he didn't have the best childhood and he hardly knows anything about where he comes from."

"He's still searching for that but he's happy that he does have someone in his live right now and he's really looking forward to being a father although he's not sure that he's gonna be a good one. He finds it a bit scary and frankly so do I. I have no idea what's it gonna be like once the baby is here. I mean it's not just the two of us anymore. We have a little baby to look after."

"It's gonna be some change in your lives. I'm sure of that. But from what I heard it's the most beautiful moment when you see that little baby for the first time."

"Yeah my sister said that too. I'm gonna go get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

"See ya. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

The next day they put out an arrest warrant on Callen for treason and murder, which was all part of the plan. Eric hacked into the NSA to get access to an encrypted e-mail. They decrypted it and they discovered that Vaziri got this e-mail 30 minutes ago and that he probably had Callen.

Callen had himself caught by Vaziri and he played him into thinking that there was a spy in Teheran. He told him that it was all a lie and that they had planned this whole operation to convince him there was. In the end he ordered that he'd be traded for Janvier. Vaziri agreed and Callen returned back with the team with some new cuts and bruises.

"Good to have you back G," Sam said.

"It's good to be back. Glad our planned worked out," Callen said.

"Yeah me too. Come on I'll take you home."

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," Sam said and he handed Callen his phone.

Callen texted a message to Jenny. Jenny received his message and opened it.

"_You can go home Jenny, the case is closed. Everything is fine. Go home. Someone will be waiting for you there."_

Jenny packed up her things and went home. When she arrived at her house and walked in she saw Callen walking out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"G," Jenny said and she walked up to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey Jen," Callen said and he wrapped his arms around her. "It feels good to be home again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm glad you're back again. Are you okay? I see you have some new cuts."

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Callen said and he kissed Jenny. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Kensi stayed with me when you were away. I heard you asked them to look after me while you were gone."

"Yeah. I wouldn't agree to this op unless I knew someone was taking care of you. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"That's really sweet of you. I'm glad you're home. What do you wanna have for dinner tonight? I'm starving."

"We could order in something. What are you in the mood for?"

"I could go for some Chinese."

"Chinese it is then."

After dinner…

"Would you mind if we watched some TV in bed? I'm pretty tired. Didn't sleep much the last couple nights."

"Of course. I'm a bit tired myself."

"Oh by the way, I think I have something that belongs to you," Jenny said as they were getting in bed and she grabbed Callen's ring from her necklace and handed it to him. "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you. I told you I'd be back for it," Callen said and he grabbed the ring and put it back on his finger and kissed Jenny and took her into his arms.

"I'm glad the plan worked how we planned it," Jenny said.

"Yeah me too. I'm glad I could come back home again and that I can go back to work again tomorrow."

"Yeah and Eric minimized the exposure on the web with the video of you shooting Janvier so you're good to go undercover again."

"Good. But I'd rather not talk about work tonight. I like to spend it cuddling with you and our little baby," Callen said and he put his hand on Jenny's stomach. "Whoa did you feel that?"

"Yeah, the baby moved."

"I absolutely love the two of you," Callen said and he started kissing Jenny. Not long after that they feel asleep in each other's arms.

…..

They had a new case. 2 marines had been killed. They were guarding a truck with military grade weapons when they were killed and the truck was stolen. The team had to go on a stakeout to find out some more information about a suspect, who was a known terrorist. They team needed to proceed with caution because this man was very dangerous. Eric had found an address on him. It was a warehouse. Callen and Sam were on one side of the building and Kensi and Deeks on the other side. The rest of the team was listening in from OPS.

"Anything sight of them?" Jenny asked.

"No nothing yet. They're still inside. Haven't come out yet," Callen said.

"Alright. Keep watching. It looks like there are 6 men inside. Probably all armed. Aaaah."

"You okay?" Eric said.

"What was that?" Deeks asked.

"That was probably the baby kicking Jenny. You okay Jen?" Callen said.

"Yeah I'm fine. The baby just gave me another kidney shot."

"Heads up guys, we've got movement here," Kensi said. "2 guys coming out and they are carrying some sort of crate."

"You two follow them. We'll stay behind here," Callen said and Kensi and Deeks took off. "The other guys are taking off now too. Eric, track them on kaleidoscope. Sam and I are gonna take a look inside."

"You got it," Eric said.

Sam and Callen went to take a look around the warehouse. They found a couple of weapons lying around.

"They've got enough in here to supply a small army," Sam said.

"Hetty, we've got part of the weapons that were on the truck. Kensi and Deeks are following the other crate," Callen said.

"Good work Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "Ms. Blye, how is it with you and Mr. Deeks?"

"We followed them to another warehouse were they unloaded the crate," Kensi said.

"Are you clear to move in?" Callen asked.

"Yes we're all good."

"Then move in. Grab them and secure the weapons. We're gonna stay here wait for the 4 others to returned."

Kensi and Deeks moved in and arrested the men and secured the weapons. About 30 minutes later the 4 men came back and Sam and Callen were waiting for them.

"Hi guys, looking for you weapons?" Callen said.

"Drop you guns and get down on your knees," Sam said who came from behind.

They dropped their guns and were arrested as well. The killers were caught and the weapons were on their way back to Pendleton.

"Good work everyone," Hetty said when the team walked back into the office.

Everyone finished their paperwork and they returned home.

Callen and Jenny were sitting on the couch watching some TV. Jenny had noticed that Callen had changed a bit since this whole thing with Janvier. She hadn't asked about it yet because she knew he didn't like to talk about stuff like this, but she could clearly see something was bothering him.

"Is everything okay honey?" Jenny said.

"Yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Callen said.

"It's just you seem a bit different since this whole thing with Janvier happened."

"I'm fine."

"Talk to me, I can clearly see something is bothering you. Look what happened to Renko and Hunter is not your fault. You can't blame yourself for their deaths."

Callen sighed and he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"You do this every time," Jenny said but Callen kept on walking to the kitchen. "Damn it Callen."

At that Callen stopped and turned around.

"I believe that's the first time you called me Callen."

"Yeah probably. It's okay to talk about this. You don't have to keep this bottled up. You can open up to me. I'm here for you."

"I know," Callen said as he sat back down on the couch. "It's just that I'm not used to talk about it."

"I know baby. I know you keep this sort of things to yourself. But I'm here for you. You don't have to keep these things bottled up. Talking about it helps. But first you need to stop blaming yourself for their deaths. This is not your fault."

"Isn't it? He went after them trying to get to me. They are death because of me."

"He would have gone after them anyway. Not just because he was after you. He wanted you all death. You stopped him."

"Then why do I still feel like it is my fault?"

"Hey listen to me," Jenny said as she sat next to him and grabbed his hands. "This is not your fault. You can't blame yourself for their deaths. I know it's tough to lose a fellow agent. But this is not your fault. You hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you, but…"

"No buts. You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. Cus if you do you might miss some of the wonderful things that are also happening. Like you and me, and our baby," Jenny said and she pulled Callen too her. "It's over honey. Janvier is out of our lives, forever. And that's because of what you did. You sacrificed yourself, to make yourself the target to get Janvier."

"You're right babe. I just wished Renko and Hunter didn't had to die first."

"I know. It's really sad that we had to lose them. But think about how much more lives we could have lost if you hadn't stepped in."

"You're right. I just never thought of it that way. Thank you," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss on her cheek and just cuddled with her for the rest of the evening.

…

"You just have to work one more week right?" Callen said.

"Yep. The upcoming week is my last week. Then I go on maternity leave," Jenny said.

"I can't believe you're already almost 36 weeks along. Feels just like yesterday that you told me that you were pregnant."

"Yeah I know. But to tell you the truth I really hope this baby comes out soon. Cus I've had enough of being pregnant."

"I realize that it hasn't been easy for you the last 8 months. But just think about what are you getting, a little baby."

"I know and believe me it's all worth it. But I just wish the baby is gonna be here soon."

"Me too."

"I'm just gonna go take a bath."

About an hour later Jenny was out of the bathtub and went to bed. Callen was already lying in bed.

"Hey honey, you okay? You stayed in the bath for a while." Callen said.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just needed to relax. The baby has really been active tonight, but it's better now. The bath helped," Jenny said.

"Good. Well goodnight. Sleep well," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight."

"And goodnight to you too. Don't keep mommy up all night," Callen said and he kissed Jenny's stomach.

The next morning…..

"Hey sweety, you sleep okay?" Callen said when Jenny walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast before work."

"Okay. The baby kept kicking me a couple of times," Jenny said.

"Are you sure you're okay with going to work today? It would be okay if you stayed home today."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Let's go then."

The team had a new case to investigate. Jenny, Eric and Nell had just updated the team on the new findings in the bullpen and they all left to check out the new leads. Jenny got up from the chair to go back upstairs but she sat back down again.

"Oh my god," Jenny said.

"Everything okay Jenny?" Eric asked.

"I believe my water just broke."

Eric looked down to the floor and saw a pool of water lying under Jenny's chair. He quickly ran towards the door trying to catch Callen before he left.

"Callen," Eric called when he saw Callen getting into Sam's car just before the door closed.

Eric ran towards the door and opened in. Callen had heard him and he waited outside the car.

"What's up Eric?" Callen said.

"It's Jenny, her water broke."

Callen's face froze and he looked at Sam.

"Go G. I've got this," Sam said and Callen ran inside towards Jenny.

"G," Jenny said when she saw Callen.

"It's okay honey. I'm here. I'm gonna take you to the hospital," Callen said and he grabbed his things and his car keys and helped Jenny up and walked her towards his car.

"Good luck," Nell said.

"What's going on?" Hetty said as she appeared behind the two.

"Jenny's water broke. Callen is taking her to the hospital," Eric said.

Callen was racing towards the hospital. Jenny was in the passenger seat breathing heavily and occasionally screaming with pain.

"It's okay honey, we're almost there. Just breathe, breathe," Callen said.

"You just watch the road! I do wanna get there in one piece," Jenny said.

10 minutes later they were at the hospital and Callen put her in the wheelchair and took her up to OB and he checked her in. The doctor was on her way. A nurse brought her to her room. As soon she was in the bed she got another contraction.

"It's okay baby, just breathe, breathe," Callen said.

"Argh shut up!" Jenny yelled and 30 seconds later the contraction was over. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay. You can say whatever you want to me. It doesn't matter, I'm here for you. I'm not leaving your side. Everything is gonna be fine. We're gonna get through this. Just a little bit longer and our beautiful baby will be here."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH," Jenny screamed as she got a heavy cramp and grabbed her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's okay baby, just breathe through it, it's okay. You're doing great so far," Callen said as he was stroking her back and when the contraction was over Callen wiped her face with a cold towel.

The nurse checked to see how far dilated she was. Just after that the doctor came walking in.

"Okay, how are we doing in here?" the doctor asked.

"She's already fully dilated, there's no time to move her to the delivery room," the nurse said.

"Alright," the doctor said and he put his gloves on. "Okay Jenny. Next time you feel a contraction I want you to push okay?"

"Okay," Jenny said and she had another contraction and she started pushing and Callen held her hand.

"It's okay baby, you can do it," Callen said.

"Ah shut up! This is all your doing!"

"It's okay baby. You're doing great just push honey, push."

"Ah! My sister was right. This hurts like hell!"

"I know baby, I know. Just keep pushing. It will be over before you know it and our baby will be here."

"How do you know it hurts? You don't have to push a baby out."

After 3 pushes more the baby was almost out.

"Okay Jenny, just one more push and the baby will be out," the doctor said.

"I can't anymore," Jenny said.

"Yes you can honey, you can. I'll be right here next to you holding your hand. You can do it. Just one more push baby," Callen said.

Jenny pushed one more time and screamed with pain as the baby came out. The baby immediately started crying.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said.

"Look honey, we have a girl," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss on her head. "You did great baby."

"Is she okay doctor?" Jenny asked.

"She looks fine. I'm just gonna check her over and clean her up. You wanna do the honors dad?" The doctor said and he handed Callen the scissors. Callen took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord and the doctor went to clean the baby.

"I love you so much," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"I love you too."

"Wow we have a little girl. I can't believe it."

"She's is absolutely healthy. Everything is fine. Here you go mommy," the doctor said as she handed the baby to Jenny.

"Thank you doctor, for everything," Jenny said.

"You're welcome. I'll come back later with all the papers," the doctor said and she left the room.

"She's so cute."

"Yeah she's absolutely adorable. Sam was right, this is the most beautiful moment, it's truly priceless."

"Yes, everything I went through was totally worth it. Look at what we have, a beautiful little girl."

"Yeah I know, we're a real family. We have a daughter, we're parents. That sounds a bit weird saying that out loud."

"Yeah it's still so unreal, lying here with a baby."

"But it's also very special, it's a little miracle."

"Yes it is."

"She's so beautiful."

"Look at her, she's smiling. She's so beautiful and she's got your baby blue eyes."

"Yeah she does and she's got your beautiful smile. I love you so much. Thank you for making me a daddy," Callen said and he gave her a kiss and sat next to her on the bed.

"I love you too and thank you for making me a mommy."

A little later….

Eric was sitting upstairs in OPS when he received a video call from Callen.

"Hey Callen," Eric said as he answered the call.

"Hey Eric, are they others there too? I've got someone to introduce to them," Callen said.

"Yeah, I'll go get them," Eric said and he went to the stairs and whistled. "Hey guys, Callen is online. He's got someone he wants to introduce to us."

The other agents and Hetty walked upstairs.

"Hey G, how is it going?" Sam said.

"Good, good. Jenny and the baby are both fine. She was born about an hour ago. I would like you to meet our little girl," Callen said and he moved his laptop over so Jenny and the baby were on the screen.

"Hey guys," Jenny said.

"Hey, aw she's so cute. Congratulations," Kensi said. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Clara, Clara Jessica Callen. We named her after our moms."

"That is a wonderful name. Congratulations to you both," Hetty said.

"Thank you Hetty," Callen said.

"Is it okay if we came by later?" Sam asked.

"Sure. It's fine. Come by," Jenny said.

About an hour later the team came by the hospital.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Callen said.

Everyone congratulated them and handed them a little present and Callen opened it. It was a set of baby clothes.

"Thank you guys," Callen said.

"She's even cuter in person," Kensi said.

"I told you this was priceless G," Sam said as he grabbed Callen's shoulder.

"Yeah it really is."

They stayed for a little while and they returned home. Hetty was the last one to leave.

"Take good care of them Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

"I will Hetty," Callen said.

"Enjoy the time together and Mr. Callen you can take the rest of the week off."

"Thank you Hetty."

"You're welcome Mr. Callen," Hetty said and she gave them a smile before leaving.

Just as they left Jenny's sister Julie and her father Jason came walking in.

"Hey dad, hey sis," Jenny said.

"Hey sis, congratulations to you both," Julie said.

"Thank you."

"Hey honey, congratulations," Jason said.

"Thanks dad, another granddaughter."

"Yes, another granddaughter. All granddaughters, but that's fine. Just as long as they are healthy it doesn't matter. She's so cute."

"Aw she's so cute. Makes me think back to the time Katie and Amy were born. It's just so beautiful when you finally get to hold your little baby," Julie said.

"Yeah it really is."

Later that day Jenny and Clara were discharged and they could go home. The 3 of them sat on the couch. Callen was holding Clara and Jenny was leaning against him.

"I'm so happy right now," Callen said.

"Yeah me too. Just look at her. She's so cute," Jenny said.

"I still can't believe we actually have a little girl. I never thought that I was gonna be a daddy. But now I am and that's all thanks to you," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Yeah we really are a family now."

"I could just look at her all day. She's so adorable."

"Yeah me too. I'm already so much in love with her."

"Yeah me too. I have two beautiful girls now."

They sat for a while on the couch just looking at their new little girl. Jenny had put her head on Callen's shoulder and a little later she fell asleep. Callen noticed she had fallen asleep and he quietly got up and laid her down on the couch and went to put Clara in her crib and he return to the living room and he picked up Jenny and put her down in the bed and he went back to Clara. She was already asleep in her crib. Callen just stood over her crib watching her sleep. A little later he went to bed as well and crawled against Jenny. Jenny snuggled into his chest.

About 2 hours later they woke up by Clara's crying.

"I'll go honey," Callen said.

"Okay, thank you," Jenny said.

Callen tried to calm her down but she kept crying so he thought she was hungry and he went to the bedroom.

"Hey honey, I think our little girl is hungry," Callen said.

"Okay, give her to me. I'll see if she's hungry," Jenny said and she started breastfeeding Clara. She immediately started drinking.

"Well. It looks like she was hungry."

"Yeah she was, could you grab her bib please?"

"Of course."

When she was done breastfeeding she leaned against Callen with Clara in her arms

"Our lives will never the same from now on," Jenny said.

"No they won't but that's okay. When get a beautiful daughter in return."

"Yeah we do," Jenny said with a crack in her voice.

"Hey honey, everything okay?"

Jenny looked at him and Callen noticed her eyes were watery.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just that I wished my mom was here so she could meet her granddaughter."

"Yeah I know it's hard, but I'm sure she would be happy for us and that she would absolutely love her granddaughter."

"Yeah I guess you're right and I don't have to explain the feeling to you."

"No you don't. But it's okay. We've got each other and a beautiful little girl."

….

The next morning Callen was awake early and Clara was awake too. He picked her up from her crib and lay down on the couch with Clara on his chest. About an hour later Jenny woke up too and she walked into the living room where she saw Callen and Clara.

"Hey you two," Jenny said.

"Hey sweetie," Callen said.

"Aw you two look so cute together," Jenny said as she sat down on the ground next to Callen.

"Yeah I could just lie like this the whole day. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired, but more than anything I'm happy and I love you," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss and laid her head on his shoulder."

"I love you too and I feel so lucky right now. I'm lying here with my two beautiful girls."

A little later the door bell rang. Jenny opened the door. It was her brother Jake.

"Hey Jen," Jake said.

"Hey Jake, it's good to see you again," Jenny said and she gave him a hug.

"Yeah it is and I came to see my new little niece. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Come on in."

"Thanks. Hey G, congrats on the new baby."

"Thanks," Callen said as he sat up straight on the couch.

Her brother had brought them a present. It was a onesie with some Navy print on it.

…..

Callen stayed home for the rest of the week and was enjoying the time he spent with his family. He was absolutely in love with his new little girl.

"You really have to go to work again today?" Jenny said as Callen's alarm went off.

"Yeah, it's Monday so have to go back," Callen said.

"I'll miss you," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"I'll miss you too," Callen said and he put his arm around her and gave her another kiss. "And I'll miss Clara too."

"Maybe I'll come by the office today during your lunch break."

"I'd like that," Callen said and he started kissing her but they were interrupted by Clara's crying.

Jenny went to get her and Callen went to get dressed. Jenny went to the kitchen with Clara and put her down and made some breakfast for herself.

"I'll see you later honey," Callen said and gave her a kiss.

"See ya. Be careful," Jenny said.

"I will. See you later my beautiful girl, be a good girl to mommy," Callen said and he gave Clara a little kiss on her cheek. "See ya honey."

"See ya."

About 20 minutes later Callen arrived at work. Sam was already in the bullpen.

"Morning Sam," Callen said as he walked in.

"Morning G," Sam said. "How are Jenny and the baby?"

"They're fine. Clara is so adorable. I could just look at her all day."

"Yeah I know. I had that too when my kids were just born."

"She's so small and adorable. This was actually the first time that I really didn't want to go to work. I didn't want to leave her."

"But it's good to have you back here again Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she appeared behind the agent. "I'm glad to hear to everything is going fine and to see you so happy."

"Thank you for giving me a couple days off."

"You're welcome Mr. Callen. You deserved them. Now you can catch up on your paperwork," Hetty said and she walked back to her office.

They had a slow morning. There were no new cases so they could catch up on their paperwork.

Jenny was at home with Clara and she noticed that it was almost noon.

"Shall we go see daddy?" Jenny said and she put Clara in her maxi cosi and grabbed her diaper bag and put her in the car and drove to the office.

"Hey guys," Jenny said as she walked into the bullpen and Callen looked up from his laptop.

"Hey Jen," Kensi said.

"Hey Jenny," Callen said as he got up from his seat and walked to them. Jenny had put the car seat on one of the chairs.

"Hi G," Jenny said and she gave him a kiss.

"Hey Clara, there's my little girl," Callen said and he picked her up and gave her a kiss on her head.

"How are you doing?" Kensi asked.

"I'm good. Just a bit tired, but happy more than anything," Jenny said.

"And how's Clara? Does she wake up at night much?" Sam asked.

"A couple times, but usually G goes out during the night."

"It's no problem for me. Don't need much sleep anyway," Callen said.

"No that's true," Sam said.

"Yeah that comes in handy now," Jenny said.

"Well hello Mrs. Callen," Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Hi Hetty, I hope it's okay that I dropped by."

"Of course it's okay. It's been a slow morning."

"She really is adorable," Kensi said.

"It's a little getting used to seeing you with a baby in your arms," Sam said and Callen looked at him with a weird face. "I mean I just never pictured you as a father."

"I know, me neither. But I have to say so far I really like being a father," Callen said.

"Well I guess the baby and Jenny have a good influence on you then."

"I'm just gonna go see what Eric's up too," Jenny said and she walked upstairs. "Hey Eric."

"Hey Jen," Eric said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just came by the office with Clara to say hello. So how's everything here? You're managing without me?"

"Yeah we're managing. Nell's doing a really good job."

"Good to hear."

Jenny stayed for a little while before returning back home again. She enjoyed the rest of the day at home with Clara. Callen's day was quiet at the office. He had finished his paper work for the day and because there were no new cases Hetty send them home at 5pm.

Callen parked his car and walked into the house. When he opened the door he saw Jenny lying on the couch. She was asleep. Clara was lying on her chest. Callen quietly closed the door. Not wanting to wake them up. Callen sat on the chair in the living room and just looked at them for a while. He still couldn't believe he had a daughter. For so long he had been looking for his family and where he came from and now he had a family of his own, a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter.

About 10 minutes later Jenny woke up again and she saw Callen sitting in the chair and he gave her a little smile.

"Hey honey," Callen said.

"Hey sweetie, have you been home long?" Jenny said.

"No, just about 15 minutes or so. I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful sleeping."

"Yeah I must have dozed off a bit," Jenny said as she sat up on the couch and Callen joined her.

"It's okay," Callen said and he gave her a kiss. "Thank you for coming to the office today. I really liked that. I missed you two."

"I missed you too. Here why don't you take Clara and I'll get started on dinner," Jenny said as she handed Clara to Callen.

"Hey Clara, daddy missed you today," Callen said as he gave her a kiss on her head.

They enjoyed dinner and when they were done cleaning up Clara started crying.

"It sounds like she's hungry. Can you warm up her bottle?" Jenny said and she went to grab Clara.

"Sure," Callen said and a little later he brought the bottle to Jenny who was sitting on the couch with Clara. "Here you go honey."

"Would you like to feed her?"

"Yeah, can I?"

"Of course," Jenny said and she handed the baby to Callen.

"She's a hungry little girl," Callen said as he gave her the bottle and she started drinking right away.

Callen had put Clara to bed and he walk into the kitchen. Jenny was getting something to drink. Callen walked up behind her and put arms around her. Jenny startled, she didn't hear him come in. Callen gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you," Callen said.

"I love you too."

Callen started kissing her down her neck. Jenny absolutely loved it when he did that, she leaned her head back and started giggling and that made Callen kiss her even more. Jenny turned around and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. Callen kissed her back and leaned her back against the kitchen counter and Jenny wrapped her legs around Callen. Callen moved his hand up her leg and he wanted to go underneath her shirt but Jenny pulled back.

"I'm sorry, am I doing something wrong?" Callen said.

"No no, it's just that I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I understand."

"Come on, let's go watch some TV," Jenny said and she pulled Callen with her to the couch where she snuggled into his arms.

Callen was awake early that Saturday and he went to see if Clara was awake. She was already awake so Callen took her out of her crib and he went to the kitchen to warm up her bottle. The sun was already shining so Callen decided to take her outside. He sat in the hammock they had in the backyard, which was in the shade and he gave her a bottle.

"You're such a sweet little girl," Callen said.

When she had finished her bottle Callen stayed in the hammock for a while just rocking her. Jenny woke up and noticed that Callen wasn't in bed anymore. She got out and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She looked out the window into the backyard and she saw Callen sitting in the hammock with Clara. She grabbed her coffee and went outside.

"Hey honey," Jenny said and she sat next to Callen in the hammock.

"Hey sweetie," Callen said.

"Hey Clara," Jenny said and she gave Clara a kiss on her head and Clara smiled.

"Yeah that was mommy."

Callen moved Clara onto his other arm and put his arm around Jenny. The three of them stayed in the hammock for a little while. Around noon they took Clara for a walk in her stroller and they had lunch somewhere. Afterwards they took a walk through the park and they sat down on a bench in the park.

"It's a really nice day to go for a walk," Jenny said.

"Yes it really is and Clara seemed to enjoy it, she's fallen asleep."

"Yeah, I read that babies like that. It calms them down."

"Ah really?"

"Yep. It's the same when you rock them. It gives them the same feeling like they had in the womb."

"Ah okay."

A little later they returned home and they let Clara sleep in her stroller.

"She's really adorable when she sleeps," Callen said as he was looking over her.

"Yeah she really is. I could watch her all day."

"Yeah me too, especially when you're holding her. Then I can look at my two favorite girls."

"Aw G, you're you sweet."

A little later Clara starting crying. Callen picked her up and he noticed that she needed a diaper change so he went to change her diaper.

….

Clara was now 4 weeks old. Callen only had to work one more week before he could enjoy his holiday.

Kensi and Callen were already sitting in the bullpen; Deeks and Sam were not there yet.

"How's Clara doing?" Kensi asked.

"She's fine. She's starting to sleep through the night and she's really doing fine. She drinks very well, she doing very well," Callen said.

"That's good to hear. And Jenny?"

"She's fine, she's starting to return to her old self."

At that moment Deeks and Sam walked in and Eric whistled.

"New case guys," Eric said.

The agents walked upstairs.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen said as he walked into OPS.

"Staff sergeant Peter Davidson was found dead this morning at his apartment. Coroner placed time of death between 2 and 4am," Eric said.

"Was he working on something special?" Callen said.

"According to his records he's working in the recruitment center here in LA," Nell said.

"Anything on his service record?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. He's a model marine."

"Does he have any next of kin?" Kensi asked.

"He's got a wife living here in LA. She was out of town and returned earlier today when she got a call from her neighbor. He found Peter. Address is on your phones," Eric said.

"Thanks Eric," Callen said. "You guys go check out his apartment and talk to the neighbor and the wife and will go to the recruitment center."

15 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at the recruitment center.

"Agents Callen and Hanna, we're investigating the death of Staff sergeant Davidson," Callen said as they showed their badges.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, thank you for coming. I'm Commander Rice. It's a shame what happened to Peter, he was a good man," Rice said.

"We're sorry for your loss. Do you know anyone who would wanna harm him?" Callen said.

"No, everybody loved him."

"Do you know if he was having problem? Was he acting weird lately?" Sam asked.

"No, not that I know of and no he seemed to act normal."

"What about any treats? Anyone out of the ordinary visited him here?" Callen asked.

"No, not that I noticed."

"May we look in his office and on his computer?"

"Sure be my guest, it's over there."

Callen and Sam checked his office and copied his flash drive for Eric to check. They returned to the office and Sam gave the flash drive to Eric. Just as he walked back down Kensi and Deeks came in.

"Hey guys, did you get anything from the apartment?" Sam asked.

"CSU is going through the apartment. His wife didn't know who would wanna hurt him or if he was having problems," Kensi said.

"Where was she?" Callen asked.

"She just got back from a business trip to Texas. We confirm her alias with her company and she was indeed in Texas on business," Deeks said.

"Maybe Eric can get something of his hard drive. So far we have nothing. At his work they didn't know anybody either who would wanna hurt him."

"Hey guys, I may have found something?" Nell said as she came down the stairs.

"What have you got Nell?" Callen said.

"I've been looking at his personal life and I came across this," Nell said as she put something on the screen. "For the past two months he's been receiving 10.000 dollars twice a month."

"Do you know where it was coming from?"

"I traced the account to a Michael Peters. He lives here in Los Angeles, address is on your phones."

"Thanks Nell we'll check it out," Callen said and he and Sam went to talk to him.

20 minutes later they arrived at his house. They knocked on his door and a little later he opened.

"Can I help you?" The man said.

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen said. "We're here to talk about Peter Davidson."

"What about him?"

"He was found death this morning in his apartment."

"Oh my god that's awful. What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to found out. We saw that he received a lot of money from you over the last two months. What was that for?" Sam said.

"He loaned me some money and I was paying him back."

"He loaned you 40.000 dollar?" Callen said.

"Yes he did. I was having trouble paying my bills and he loaned me some money."

"Just like that?"

"We've been friends since we were kids, we help each other out when needed."

"When did he give you the money and where did he get it?"

"About 6 months ago. Where he got the money I don't know."

"Did he mention anything to you about being in trouble or if someone was after him?" Sam asked.

"No, I talked to him just a couple days ago. Everything seemed normal."

"Alright thank you. If you think of anything please contact us," Sam said and he handed his card.

Callen and Sam returned to the office and asked Nell to look into his story.

"Have you managed to get anything of his computer?" Callen asked Eric.

"Most is just normal work stuff, but there was something out of the ordinary. Yesterday and the day before yesterday he received some e-mails that aren't very kind," Eric said. "It's from someone he rejected to recruit as a marine and he was pissed about that. In his e-mail he even threatened to kill him if he didn't give him another chance."

"That's reason enough to bring him in," Callen said and he and Sam walked downstairs. "Kensi, can you check if CSU has found anything at the crime scene? We have a new lead."

"Sure, on it," Kensi said and Sam and Callen went to the boatshed.

"Charlie Jeffries," Callen said as he and Sam entered the interrogation room.

"What am I doing here?" Jeffries asked.

"You know a Peter Davidson?"

"Doesn't ring a bell?"

"Maybe this will jog your memory," Callen said as he showed him the emails "He's the guy you threatened."

"I was pissed at him, that's all."

"Pissed enough to kill him?"

"He's dead? And you think that I killed him?"

"Did you?" Sam asked.

"No, okay yeah I was pissed at him and I threatened to kill him but I would never do that."

"Where were you last night between 2 and 4am?" Callen asked.

"I was asleep in my house."

"Anyone who can confirm that?"

"No. I was home by myself."

"Sit tight," Callen said and he and Sam walked out and contacted Eric.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Eric said as his face popped up on screen.

"Did you find something on our guy?" Callen said.

"No, nothing."

"What about the cameras at Davidson's apartment?"

"He wasn't there, I just checked them, but I did find something else. Someone came by his apartment just after 2am and left about 10 minutes later."

"Got an ID on this guy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Andrew Leyson, his address in on your phone."

"Thanks Eric, have Kensi and Deeks meet us there," Callen said and he and Sam left.

15 minutes later they arrived at the house. Callen knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Andrew Leyson, federal agents! Open up," Callen said.

Sam was about to kick the door in when gun shots came through the door. They ducked away.

"Federal agents! Throw down your weapon!" Sam said.

"Kensi, Deeks, cover the back," Callen said.

Kensi and Deeks went to the back and managed to draw his attention to the back door. That gave Callen and Sam the chance to move in.

"Federal agents! Drop your weapon!" Callen said.

He aimed his gun at Callen and Sam but Callen shot him before he could get a shot off. He was dead. The coroner came to pick him up and the team returned back to the office.

"The crime lab just called and the fingerprints and DNA found on the crime scene was a match for our dead guy," Hetty said. "So good work everyone, case closed."

"Just wonder what his motive was for killing him," Deeks said.

"Maybe I can help you with that," Eric said as he came down the stairs.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen said.

"Leyson was a volunteer at the recruitment center and some stuff happened at work that got him fired and it just got downhill from there for him and they reason he got fired was because he got into an altercation with Davidson. So he must have blamed him."

"Killing someone for losing your job," Kensi said.

"It most have ticked him off," Deeks said.

A couple days later the team had to go to Brazil to get some drugs smugglers. Callen called Jenny to let her know.

"Hey G, what's up," Jenny said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Jen, listen something has come up at work. We have to go to Brazil to catch some criminals," Callen said.

"Oh okay, how long will you be gone?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe we'll be back later today but it could also be tomorrow or later."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will. Give Clara a kiss for me will you. I love you."

"I'll do that. I love you too. Come back soon."

"I will. See ya."

A little later the team was in the airplane on their way to Brazil. Callen was sitting with Sam and Kensi was sitting with Deeks.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you something?" Callen said.

"Sure, what's up?" Sam said.

"Did you when your kids were just born find it harder to leave than before? Like now, going to another country for some time."

"Yes I did. It is harder to leave, especially when they're just born."

"I hope we don't need stay here to long, cus I wanna go home as soon as possible."

"Look at you, G the family man."

Callen gave him a look and said: "Yeah, you were right Sam, a baby changes everything. But so far I like it. She's just so adorable. I'm absolutely in love with her."

"Who'd thought that you'd be daddy?"

"Yeah, not me. But then again my life completely changed the moment I met Jenny."

"Yeah that's true. You've really changed since you met Jenny. You managed to be a little bit more open, at least with Jenny."

About 2 hours later they arrived in Brazil and they were going undercover to track down the terrorists. Sam and Callen tried to infiltrate their operations by going in as new recruits. It took them more time than they thought to infiltrate and gain their trust. When they finally managed to do so it was a day later. They went with some other guys to a new assignment. Went they arrived at their destination there was a big warehouse. The 4 of them got out of the car and as soon as Callen and Sam had stepped into the warehouse they were knocked out cold.

About half an hour later they woke up again. They were tied to a chair, 3 men were standing in front of them. They recognized them, it were the other 2 guys they drove with and the big boss of the terrorist group.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"We told you, Antonio and Ricardo," Callen said.

"That's a lie," the man said and one of the other guys punched Callen in his stomach and Callen grunted.

"It's the truth," Sam said and Sam received a punch as well.

"Not according to what I've heard. I've received some information that says that you two are cops. But I don't believe that. I think you're agents. So what are you, FBI, CIA, NSA?"

Callen and Sam didn't say anything and they received some punches more.

"Looks like they don't wanna talk boss," one of the other men said.

"Looks like you're right, maybe we should move up a step, take the knife."

One of the men grabbed the knife and walked up to Callen and put the knife on his chest and scraped the tip of the knife across his chest. Callen bit his lip not to scream too loudly and he also got a cut of his cheek.

"Sure you don't wanna talk?" the man said but Sam and Callen remained quiet.

"Fine, suit yourself."

One of the other men started to take a swing at Callen with the knife to stab him.

"Wait," Sam said and the man stopped. "We'll talk."

"Alright. Who are you and who do you work for?"

"You're right, we're not cops."

"Then what are you?"

At that moment Kensi and Deeks came storming into the building.

"Federal agents! Drop your weapon!" Kensi yelled.

They started firing at them. Kensi and Deeks fired back. Both men dropped to the floor. The big boss tried to get away. But Deeks blocked his way and cuffed him.

"You guys okay?" Kensi said as she untied Sam and Callen.

"I'm good," Sam said. "How about you G?"

"I'm good," Callen said.

"Sure you are, then why is all that blood on your chest?"

"It's fine. It will heal."

"Sure it will. You're not leaving here without getting looked at."

"That's not necessary Sam, I'm fine."

"Sure you are. I'm taking you to the hospital. No arguments."

"Sam…."

"I mean it G."

"Fine."

The doctor stitched the wound on his chest and cleaned the wounds on his face. They flew back home again and after briefing Hetty at the office they went back home. It was just after 8pm when Callen arrived at his house.

"Hey honey, I'm home," Callen said as he walked into the house.

"Hey baby," Jenny said as she came out Clara's room. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing. Just some cuts. It's fine," Callen said and he gave her a kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just put Clara to sleep. She'll be glad you're home. She missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course she did and I missed you too. I'm glad you're home again. How did it go?"

"I went okay. We had some trouble in the beginning to infiltrate their operations but we eventually managed to do so, so it was a success."

Callen didn't tell her that he and Sam got captured and the he was tortured and had a pretty deep cut on his chest because he didn't want to worry her.

They spend the rest of the evening watching TV. In the middle of the night Callen couldn't sleep and he went out to get some tea. A few minutes later Jenny woke up by a loud crash.

"Callen, did you hear that?" Jenny said and she looked next to her and didn't see Callen. "Callen?"

She grabbed her gun and walked out of the bedroom. She went to check on Clara but everything was fine there, she was still asleep in her crib, so she walked towards to kitchen. She came into the kitchen and saw Callen lying on the floor. She quickly checked if someone was around but the coast seemed clear.

"G, G honey," Jenny said as she got down next to him and rolled him on his back. Callen was unconscious. "G! Baby wake up."


	12. Chapter 12

Jenny looked down and saw blood coming from underneath his shirt. She lifted his shirt up and saw the wound on his chest. He had pulled his stitches and the wound got infected. Jenny took the phone and called for an ambulance.

"Come on baby, wake up. Don't do this to me," Jenny said half in tears.

5 minutes later the ambulance was there and they took Callen to the hospital. Jenny grabbed Clara and followed in her own car. When she arrived at the hospital Callen was taken into surgery and Jenny sat in the waiting room. She decided to call Sam, even though it was in the middle of the night.

Sam looked at the display as his phone went off and at the time. He saw that it was Jenny and he picked up.

"Hey Jenny," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry to call at this hour but something's wrong with G. I found him unconscious on our kitchen floor. I'm at the hospital right now, Callen is in surgery," Jenny said.

"What?! What happened?"

"His wound on his chest got infected and he pulled his stitches."

"Okay, hang in there. I'm on my way," Sam said and he hung up.

15 minutes later Sam was at the hospital and he walked up to Jenny.

"Hey Jen," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, thanks for coming," Jenny said.

"No problem, he's my partner. Thanks for calling me. How is he?"

"Don't know. Doctor hasn't come out yet. What happened in Brazil? How did he get a cut this big?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"G and I got captured and G was tortured pretty badly. If it wasn't for Kensi and Deeks I'm not sure we would have made it out of there alive."

"Damn it, why didn't he tell me this."

"He probably didn't want to worry you."

They waited in the waiting room until Callen came out of surgery. Clara started crying and Jenny was walking up and down the room trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, it will be okay baby. Daddy will be fine," Jenny said trying to calm her down and also to reassure herself that Callen would be okay.

About 1 hour later Callen came out of surgery.

"How is he doctor?" Jenny asked.

"He tore his stitches and the wound got infected, he also had some internal bleedings but we managed to repair them and we're giving him antibiotics to fight the infection," the doctor said.

"How long will it be before he wakes up?"

"It's hard to say. Could be couple of hours or a couple of days, we'll keep monitoring him closely and continue giving him antibiotics until the infection wears off."

"Can we see him?"

"Of course, right this way," the doctor said and Jenny and Sam followed him.

Jenny walked into the room and saw Callen lying there in the hospital bed and he was hooked up to an IV and some other machines. He looked very pale.

Jenny put Clara's car seat on the chair and walked up to Callen and grabbed his hand.

"Please baby, stay with me. I can't lose you. You have to fight. I need you here, your daughter needs you. Please wake up," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss on his head.

"He'll be fine Jenny, Callen is strong. He'll get through this," Sam said and put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I hope you're right Sam."

"Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?"

"Sure, that's fine."

Jenny sat in the chair next to Callen's bed and she laid her head down on the bed next to his hand and Sam lay down on the couch. It was 7 o'clock the next morning when Sam woke up. He saw that Jenny was still asleep. Callen hadn't woken up either. He decided to go get a cup of coffee and call Hetty to let her know what's up.

Just after Sam left Callen started to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw Jenny sitting next to his bed with her head resting on his bed and his daughter asleep in her car seat. He started stroking Jenny through her hair and on her face. Jenny started to wake up and she felt Callen's hand on her face and she looked up.

"G, you're awake," Jenny said and she gave him a kiss and a hug. "I'm glad you're awake. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I scared you. What happened exactly?" Callen said.

"I found you unconscious on our kitchen floor and I brought you to the hospital and it turned out you tore some of your stitches and the wound got infected and you also had some internal bleedings, but the doctor patched you up so you're as good as new."

"Okay good. So I can get out of here?"

"Whoa whoa, not so fast. You may be awake again but you still have an infection."

"Argh, I hate hospitals."

"I know sweetie, but you're staying put until the doctor says you can leave."

"Fine," Callen said and Sam came walking in.

"Hey partner, good to see you awake again," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, Jenny called you?"

"Yeah she did last night when she brought you to the hospital and I just called Hetty to let her know what's up."

"You didn't?"

"Oh yes he did, Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she appeared in the doorway. "Glad to see you're awake."

"He's a bit stubborn but it looks like he'll be fine," Jenny said and Callen chuckled.

"Okay good."

3 days later Callen was released from the hospital. Hetty had already sent him on vacation time. Jenny picked him up from the hospital and brought him home.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened in Brazil?" Jenny asked when they were at home.

"Tell you what?" Callen said.

"What really happened. It was way worse apparently then what you told me."

"I didn't wanna worry you and I was feeling fine."

"G, you could have been killed."

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't think it was this bad, but I'm fine now," Callen said and he put his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "I will never leave you honey, don't you worry about that."

"Okay good, cus I couldn't live without you," Jenny said and she snuggled against his chest but Callen pulled back a little when she did that. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"It's okay. It's just a little sore."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine honey, don't worry about it," Callen said and he wanted to kiss her again but they were interrupted by Clara's crying. "I'll get her."

Callen went to get her and changed her diaper and then took her back to the living room and sat next to Jenny on the couch.

"You know, she was worried about you too. When I was in the waiting room she was crying and I could hardly get her to stop," Jenny said.

"Really?" Callen said.

"Yeah, I guess she must have felt that something was going on or something."

"Yeah I guess so. I'm glad I have some vacation time now. I'm really looking forward to spend some time with the two of you."

"Yeah me too. We're gonna have a really good time."

"Yeah we are."

The three of them lay on the couch for a while until Clara had fallen asleep. Callen brought her back to her crib and Callen and Jenny went to bed as well. Jenny wanted to cuddle with him but she was afraid that she would hurt him. Callen noticed her hesitation and pulled her over.

"Come here honey," Callen said.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you," Jenny said.

"Yeah it's fine. Don't worry. Just be a bit careful lying on my chest."

"Of course honey, just tell me if I hurt you," Jenny said and she lay her head down on his shoulder and crawled against him. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah this is fine," Callen said as he was stroking her hair.

"I'm glad you're home again. I missed you the last couple of days next to me here."

"I missed you too, lying in that hospital bed was way too lonely at night and besides I really like it here better than in a hospital."

"Yeah I know how you feel about hospitals."

"Yeah they give me the creeps. The only time I liked the hospital was when our little girl was born. That was really beautiful."

"Yeah it was."

"I can't believe she's almost 5 weeks old already. It feels like just yesterday she was born, but I have enjoyed every minute of it. I never thought I would enjoy being a father this much, actually I never thought I would be a father, but now I am and that is all thanks to you and I will always love you for that."

"And I will always love you too," Jenny said and she gave Callen a very hot kiss and cuddle against him again and a little while later they fell asleep.

…

Callen was feeling a lot better now. The infection had cleared and the stitches were out and since Callen had some vacation time they decided to take a little trip together.

"Where do you wanna go to?" Callen said.

"Something close I think. I don't think it's a good idea to travel far with Clara," Jenny said.

"Okay. How about Palm Springs? It's only about a 2 hours drive from here."

"Yeah that may be nice to do. Just get away from here and everything that happened lately and just relax."

"Yeah that's nice. The three of us are gonna have a wonderful time I'm sure."

A week later Callen and Jenny went to Palm Springs for a week. They had a very nice room with a view on the pool.

"Wow it's absolutely beautiful here," Jenny said.

"Yeah it absolutely is," Callen said.

They had a very nice week together there. Jenny went to the spa a couple times while Callen went to the swimming pool with Clara where Jenny later joined them and they went to some national parks with Clara and the rest of the time they just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

It was their last night at Palm Springs before they had to return home. They just had a lovely dinner and were just hanging out in their room.

"Oh would you look at her. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep," Jenny said.

"Yeah she does. I can't believe how big she already has gotten," Callen said.

"Yeah, she's growing nicely. I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow already. I like it here, I don't wanna go."

"Yeah the week has gone by really fast."

"We still have tonight," Jenny said and she put her hands on Callen's cheeks and gave him a very passionate kiss.

Callen put his arms around her and kissed her back. Jenny threw her arms around Callen's neck. They stood there for a little while just kissing each other and Jenny started to unbutton Callen shirt. Callen picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Callen said. "I mean I can wait if you're not ready."

"No, I'm ready baby," Jenny said and kissed him again.

They kissed for a little while before Callen pulled the sheets over them. They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Callen was already out of bed when Jenny woke up. Jenny saw that Callen was on the deck. She put some clothes on and went outside as well.

"Hey baby," Jenny said and Callen turned around.

"Hey honey," Callen said and he gave her a kiss. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah I slept like a baby. You?"

"I slept fine and I really enjoyed last night. That was really amazing."

"Yeah it really was amazing and you were really sweet and loving. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome honey."

They had breakfast and packed up their things and went back home again. Callen still had a week vacation left before returning to work again. Jenny still had 2 weeks left in her maternity leave.

It was a beautiful morning when Jenny woke up the next day. The sun was already shining brightly. Callen was sitting on the porch behind their house with Clara.

"Morning G," Jenny said.

"Morning Jen," Callen said.

"It's a beautiful day already."

"Yes it is."

"Has Clara been fed yet?"

"Yes she has. I fed her about an hour ago."

"Okay good. Would it be okay with you if we went to the beach today? I would like to go surfing again."

"Sure, that's okay. Are you good to go surfing again?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright, then we'll go to the beach today. You like that too?" Callen said and he tickled Clara's tummy and she started laughing.

About an hour later they went to the beach. Callen sat on the beach with Clara and Jenny took her surfboard to go surfing.

"See ya later honey," Jenny said.

"See ya, be careful out there," Callen said.

"I will. Surf's up."

Jenny peddled out into the ocean and waited to catch a good wave. She was really enjoying herself out there. Callen looked at her from the beach and was really impressed with her surfing skills.

About 30 minutes later Callen saw her coming out of the water again.

"That was nice," Jenny said as she put her board on the sand and lay down next to Callen and Clara.

"You looked good out there," Callen said.

"Thanks, I was really enjoying myself. I missed surfing. But that was okay, cus I got a beautiful daughter in return."

"Yes you did."

They stayed at the beach for a while before returning back home.

….

Callen had to return to work today after his vacation break.

"Have a good day at work today honey," Jenny said.

"Thanks. You have a good day too," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Try not to get hurt again."

"I'll do my best," Callen said and he went to pick up Clara. "See you my little girl. Be a good girl to mommy today, daddy loves you," Callen said and he gave her a kiss and put her back in her seat. "See ya honey."

"See ya."

15 minutes later Callen arrived at the office and just as he was walking in Kensi joined him.

"Morning Callen," Kensi said.

"Morning Kens. How was your holiday?" Callen said.

"Good, had some nice time to myself, just relaxed. How about you?"

"Jenny, Clara and I went to Palm Springs for a week. It was really nice."

"Nice. How's Clara?"

"She's fine, growing big already. She's really cute and adorable."

"Okay good and Jenny? When is she coming back?"

"Jenny's fine, she still got one week left on her maternity leave. Then she'll be back for a couple days a week."

Just as they walked into the bullpen Eric whistled.

"Vacation's over guys," Eric said and he walked back upstairs followed by the agents.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"As of 6 o'clock this morning Lieutenant Commander Steven Turner is missing. He was supposed to report back at base yesterday but he didn't show and they haven't been able to contact him," Eric said.

"Maybe he's still on vacation," Deeks said.

"Yes, that was what they thought at first, but they checked with the flight company and he arrived back in LA two days ago."

"Why us? What's special about him?" Callen asked.

"Turner was part of an elite marine corps team, specialized in high-risk rescue ops. Just before his vacation the team went to Iraq to rescue other marines. One marine was killed in action and one of the terrorists got away and this morning they received a message that confirmed the death of another marine of that team, he was murdered," Nell said.

"So somebody is after them?" Kensi said.

"It looks that way. They asked every marine to report back at base and they are not going out until this is solved. Everyone is accounted for except Turner," Eric said.

"Get me everything you can about the other members and the terrorist group," Callen said. "Got a local address for Turner?"

"Yeah, he lived in an apartment in Marina Del Rey. Address is on your phone."

"Thanks. Any next of kin?"

"According to his records he lived alone, no mention of a wife or girlfriend. Parents are both deceased and no mention of any siblings," Nell said.

"Alright see what you can find out, what about the murder?" Callen said.

"LAPD sent over the file. They handed the investigation over to us. His name was Lieutenant George Cowan. He also lives her in LA with his wife and son. Address is on your phone."

"Thank you. See what you can find about those two. Kensi, Deeks see what you can find about Cowan, will check into Turner," Callen said and the team left.

Callen and Sam checked his apartment but there wasn't anything to be found there. His supervisor had not seen him seen yesterday morning. They returned to the office to see what Eric and Nell had discovered.

Kensi and Deeks went to speak to Cowan's wife. They didn't learn anything either. She didn't know anything about who would wanted to kill him and they returned to the office.

"Anything new Eric?" Callen said as he walked into OPS.

"Nothing in his phone or credit card activities since yesterday morning. His last credit card activity was at a gas station between here and Pendleton," Eric said.

"Something must have happened between there and Pendleton cus he never arrived at base," Callen said.

"I'm checking cameras in the area now."

"I found some information about the terrorist group. It's a terrorist group who is based in Iraq and who keeps Marines captive to sell them to the highest bidder," Nell said.

"What about the other marine that murdered? Any leads on that?" Callen said.

"Kensi just called that they are on their way back, they didn't found out anything from the wife. Didn't find anything suspicious in Cowan's file. " Eric said.

"What about the terrorist group? Find anything local on them?"

"I input all the faces of them and did a local search and this guy popped up on one of the cameras at the marina," Eric said as he put a picture of up screen. "Karim Amahl."

"That's the same guy that got away with that rescue op," Sam said.

"That's correct."

"When was this Eric?" Callen said.

"This was taking about 30 minutes ago."

"Is he still at the marina?"

"Let me check. He owns a boat there under another name, Abdul Nayam. The boat is still at the dock and according to the cameras he hasn't left the marina yet."

"Good work, let's go," Callen said and the team left.

20 minutes later they arrived at the marina. Kensi and Deeks took one side and Callen and Sam the other. As soon as they were in place Callen signaled them to move in.

"Karim Amahl! Come out with your hands up!" Callen said.

They heard some noises coming from inside the boat and Callen saw Amahl jumping of the boat running the other way.

"He's running!" Callen said and they ran after him. "Federal agents! Stop!"

He tried to run of the dock but was cut off by Deeks and Kensi.

"Federal agents! Hold it right there," Kensi said.

Amahl tried to turn and run the other way but Sam and Callen were standing is his way.

"Down on the floor! Put your hands behind your head," Callen said and Amahl dropped to his knees and Kensi cuffed him and brought him to the boatshed.

Callen and Sam went to question him.

"You made a big mistake coming here Amahl," Callen said as he and Sam walked into the interrogation room.

"My name is not Amahl, you have me confused with somebody else. My name is Abdul Nayam," Amahl said.

"Really? So why did you run then?" Amahl didn't response. "So this isn't you?" Callen said as he put some pictures on the table. "See we know about your operation involving US marines. But now you screwed up. You came here to kill the marines that rescued the other marines and killed your entire crew."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? So you didn't do this?" Callen said as he put a picture of Cowan's body on the table.

"Nope not my work, but I can't say I feel remorse about his death."

"Where's Turner?"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hey guys, you might wanna see this," Eric interrupted them and Callen and Sam walked out.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen said.

"I've been checking cameras between the gas station and Pendleton and I found this," Eric said and he played a video. They saw Turner's car being ambushed and him taken out of the car and put in another car.

"Anything on facial reg?" Sam said.

"Yeah just got a hit, one of the guys was Amahl."

"Thanks Eric, send it to my phone," Callen said and he walked back in the interrogation room followed by Sam.

"How do you wanna explain this?" Callen said and he showed Amahl the picture on his phone. "We got you at the scene where Turner was grabbed. Where is he?"

Amahl kept quiet.

"Where is he?!" Amahl still wasn't talking. "You really wanna take the fall for this. We knew you weren't the only one there. As it looks now, you'll be going to jail for killing and kidnapping a US marine. Who are you protecting?"

"Looks like he doesn't want to talk G," Sam said.

"Looks that way. Well than we'll just have to make him talk," Callen said and he walked up to Amahl to pick him up.

Sam opened the trapped door in the interrogation room and went to grab a brick from the main room and tied it to Amahl's feet.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Callen said and Sam had his foot on the brick, ready to push it in the water. "Okay suit yourself. Sam, do it."

Sam tipped the brick over a bit. "Wait, wait. I'll talk," Amahl said and Sam put the brick back and Callen closed the door and sat Amahl back down again.

"We're listening," Callen said.

"Okay, okay I was there, but it wasn't my idea. Someone else wanted to grab Turner and the rest of his team."

"Do you know where they are holding Turner?" Sam asked.

"No, I just know I'm supposed to meet up with them in an hour."

"Who is the guy you're working form?" Callen asked.

"His name is Robert Stevenson. He contacted me to ask if I want to help him catch Turner and his team, but I swear to you I did not kill Cowan. I only was there with Turner."

"Where are you supposed to meet him?"

"At the harbor, slip 93."

Callen and Sam walked back to the main room and filled in Kensi and Deeks and called Eric to ask him to look up everything he could on Stevenson.

They went back to the office to get their gear.

"What have you find on Stevenson?" Callen said as Eric walked into the armory.

"Robert Stevenson, was a former US marine, he was dishonorably discharged 4 months ago. He was part of the same team as Turner and Cowan," Eric said.

"Looks like he wants revenge for something," Kensi said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Callen said.

"The slip number Amahl gave you is owned by him," Eric said.

"Okay thanks. Let's go," Callen said and he team left.

20 minutes later they were at the harbor.

"Eric, we're here. There are a lot of containers here. Can you see in which one he is?" Callen said through the com.

"I'll use thermal imaging to check," Eric said and he looked at the dock. "I see someone in a container west of you, 3rd row first container."

"Okay thanks Eric," Callen said and the team moved towards the container and broke the lock open.

Callen moved in first and saw Turner chained to a pipe in the container.

"He's still alive," Callen said. "Steven can you hear me?"

Turner started to wake up.

"Who are you?" Turner said.

"We're with NCIS, we came to get you out. Can you walk with us? We have to get out of here."

"Yeah I think so."

"Okay good," Callen said and he got Turner freed from the pipe and helped him up and walked out.

Just as soon as they were out of the container and wanted to walk towards the car they were being shot at.

"Get down!" Sam said and they fired back at them.

"Kensi, Deeks, get Turner out of here," Callen said.

"Federal agents! Throw down your weapon," Sam said.

Sam and Callen managed to shoot both guys that were firing at them. They went to clear them of their weapons. They were both dead.

"That's Stevenson," Sam said.

They finished up there and went back to the office.

"Good work everybody," Hetty said as the team walked back into the office. "Turner is back where he belongs and the team is safe. So good work everybody, goodnight."

"Goodnight Hetty," Callen said and a little later the team went home.

Callen walked into his house and walked into the kitchen were Jenny was making dinner.

"Hello my beautiful wife," Callen said as he put his arms around her from behind and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello my sweet husband. How was work today?"

"Work was fine. Saved marines from being killed by a former marine. What you're making? It smells delicious."

"Baked potatoes with rosemary and garlic, chicken with pesto and coli flower."

"Mmmm delicious, I'm starving."

"Would you set the table, dinner is almost ready?"

"Of course, but first I'm gonna say hello to Clara," Callen said and he went to the playpen in the living room. "Hey there my sweet little girl," Callen said as he stood over her playpen and picked her up. Clara smiled as he did so. "Daddy missed you today," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

Callen set the table and they enjoyed dinner.

"Have you decided already where Clara is going when you're returning to work again?" Callen said.

"Maybe I'll take her to my sister. I asked her if she would want to if we needed it and she didn't mind. Preferably I want to take her with me to the office, but I don't know if that's a good idea having a baby up in OPS."

"Yeah maybe not, but I would be nice having both of you there at the office."

"It would be nice to take Clara with me to the office, but we'll see."

"Well there's also daycare but I don't know if that's suitable for us. Besides it's better for Clara to stay with family I think."

"Yeah I agree."

….

Jenny was coming back to work today after her maternity leave.

"Are you ready to come back to work today?" Callen said.

"Yeah it will be nice seeing everybody again but I am gonna miss Clara," Jenny said.

"I know, I miss her too when I'm at work, but I'm sure you can call your sister anytime you want to check in on her."

"I know, it's just hard to leave her."

"I know it is. But she's gonna be fine with your sister. It will be nice to have you back at the office again," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss. "Come on, we should get going."

They went by Julie's place to drop off Clara.

"If there's anything you can always call me," Jenny said.

"We'll be fine sis, don't worry," Julie said.

"Alright, everything you need is in her bag and just call me if something's up."

"I know. We'll be fine. Have a good day at work. We'll be fine really."

"Alright. Bye Clara, be a good girl to Aunt Julie. Mommy will be back later," Jenny said and she gave Clara a kiss. "Bye baby."

20 minutes later they arrived at the office.

"Good morning Hetty," Jenny said.

"Good morning Mrs. Callen, welcome back," Hetty said.

"Thank you. It's good to be back. I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go see what Eric's up to," Jenny said and she walked upstairs. "Hey Eric."

"Hey Jenny, welcome back partner," Eric said.

"Thanks, how's everything here?"

"Good, good. Nell really did a great job when you were away."

"Good to hear."

"So are you back for fulltime now?"

"No, just 3 days a week to start with."

They had a pretty quiet day at the office. That gave Jenny the time to catch up on some paperwork. Just before lunch time Callen walked upstairs to see how Jenny was doing. Just as he was walking into OPS Eric came walking out.

"Hey Callen," Eric said.

"Hey Eric, is Jenny in there?" Callen said.

"Yeah she is," Eric said and he walked away and Callen walked into OPS.

"Hey Jenny, how's it going?"

"Hey G, everything is fine. Just catching up on some paperwork. Here look at what Julie just send," Jenny said and she took out her phone and showed Callen a picture of Clara sleeping.

"Aw see looks so cute. See I told you everything would be okay."

"Yeah I know, it's just that I miss her."

"I know baby, I miss her too. Sometimes I catch myself staring at the picture on my desk I have of you two."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, cus I miss my two beautiful girls," Callen said and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You wanna go grab some lunch with us?"

"Sure, sounds good."

The team went to lunch and the rest of the day they finished up on paperwork. Around 5.30pm Callen and Jenny went back home, but first they stopped by Julie's place to pick up Clara.

"Hey Jen," Julie said as she opened the door.

"Hey Jules, how did everything go today?" Jenny said.

"Everything went fine, she really is a sweet girl."

"Okay good," Jenny said and she went to pick up Clara. "Hey sweetie, mommy's here again. Mommy missed you today," Jenny said and she gave Clara a kiss. "Thank you again for babysitting her."

"It's my pleasure. I really like being an aunt so it's absolutely no problem."

"Thank you and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, that's alright."

"It's no problem, Matt's gone anyway, he's on deployment again, so it's no problem. It would be nice having dinner with some adults again."

"Okay then, if it's alright with you G."

"Sure it's fine," Callen said.

They enjoyed a nice dinner and went home around 8pm and Jenny let herself fall down on the couch.

"I'm not getting up anymore today," Jenny said.

"You're tired?" Callen said.

"Yeah, it's just a little getting used to being at the office again."

"I'm just gonna put Clara to bed and then I'll come and join ya."

Callen put Clara to bed and return to the living room. Jenny was lying on the couch. Callen lay down on top of her and started kissing her.

"It's really good to have you back at the office again. I missed you there," Callen said.

"It's nice to back, missed the rest of the team. And it's nice to be around you all day again," Jenny said and she kissed Callen again.

They spend some time watching TV. After a while Callen noticed that Jenny had fallen asleep on his chest. Callen quietly got up and picked Jenny up and placed her on the bed and crawled down next to her.

…

The agents where sitting downstairs when they heard Eric whistling on the top of the stairs.

"We've got a new case," Eric said and the agents got up and walked upstairs.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"This morning a transportation truck got hijacked. The drivers were shot and killed on site and they drove away with the truck," Eric said.

"What was in the truck?"

"Military grade weapons," Jenny said. "What kind of weapons we're not sure yet, but whatever it was its classified, hardly anyone knew about this transportation."

"Where's the truck now?" Sam asked.

"They ditched the truck just outside of town and took off in another car with the weapons. LAPD is on scene there," Eric said.

"Alright, let's go check it out. See what you guys can find out about the cargo," Callen said and the team left.

Eric looked if he could find out where the truck was coming from and if any cameras may have spotted anything and Jenny went to make some phone calls to see if she could find out what the cargo was and Nell went to look for any clues within the data servers to see if there was anything about what the truck was transporting.

After a few phone calls Jenny stormed into Hetty's office.

"Hetty, we have a problem," Jenny said.

"What is it Mrs. Callen?" Hetty said.

"I found what they were transporting in that truck. It was a functional nuclear weapon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just got off the phone with D.O.E. and they confirmed that the cargo was a functional nuclear weapon."

"Okay thank you, Mrs. Callen. Rally the troops," Hetty said and Jenny left and called the other agents to get back at the office.

Once they agents walked back into the office they went straight upstairs.

"What's up?" Callen said.

"We found out what the cargo was from the truck," Jenny said.

"What was it?" Kensi said.

"We're at Empty Quiver, ladies and gentlemen," Hetty said.

"Empty Quiver? Are you sure?" Callen said.

"Yes, Jenny called with the D.O.E. and they confirmed that there was a functional nuclear weapon in the back of that truck."

"What's the yield?" Sam asked.

"100 kilotons," Jenny said.

"And how is the D.O.E. handling this?" Callen said.

"Discreetly, as are we," Hetty said.

"Special teams have been deployed to look for any radio-active signal in the area and as soon as they find something they'll contact us," Jenny said.

"And what are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Callen asked.

"Do what you already were doing, Mr. Callen, solve the case. I like to have a word with the two of you," Hetty said and she pointed to Callen and Sam.

Callen and Sam followed Hetty to her office. Kensi and Deeks stayed upstairs to be further updated by Eric, Jenny and Nell.

A little later Kensi and Deeks came back down again.

"Guys, we've got a lead," Kensi said.

"Make sure you get the weapon back safely Mr. Callen," Hetty said and Callen and Sam walked out of the office.

"What have you got Kens?" Callen said.

"We've got an address. Eric found the truck they used after they ditched the other truck and he tracked it," Kensi said.

"Alright, let's go," Callen said and the four agents left.

25 minutes later they arrived at the address. It was some sort of old office building. It was totally abandoned. There was no sign of any truck outside.

The 4 agents went inside, guns ready to aim. Together they cleared floor by floor. But they didn't find any evidence that the nuclear weapon had been here so far.

"Hey guys, I think I found something," Deeks hollered down the hall.

"What have you got?" Callen said as they walked into the office where Deeks was standing.

"I don't know what this all is, but this looks like a map of something."

They took some pictures of the things they found there and went back to the office and handed the pictures to Eric, Jenny and Nell to look at.

"What the hell are they planning to do with it?" Jenny said as she was looking at the photos.

"I have no idea. Some of the map pictures have circles on it, could be the place that will be affected once they have fired the nuclear weapon," Nell said.

"Put the picture up on screen please, Nell."

Nell put the picture up on the screen and Jenny calculated the middle of the circle to locate the possible place of ignition.

"Eric, do you have anything in a 5 mile radius of Salt Lake Park?" Jenny said.

"Let me check," Eric said. "Yes, an old factory. Why?"

"On the map there's a circle and the middle of the circle is near Salt Lake Park. Anything special about that factory?"

"It's a fruit factory, mainly export is bananas."

"That's a perfect smoke screen for a nuclear weapon. Got anything on nearby cameras?"

"The closest camera is two blocks away. Nothing on that."

"This has to the factory they're holding the nuke in," Jenny said and she walked downstairs to the bullpen. "Guys I think we found the place where they're holding the nuke."

"Where?" Callen said.

"A factory near Salt Lake Park, it was in the middle of the circle they drew on the map you guys found," Jenny said as she put the picture up the screen.

"What is this place?" Sam asked.

"It's a fruit factory, mainly bananas."

"Perfect smokescreen for a nuke."

"Let's check it out," Callen said and they team headed to the armory to collect their gear.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said and Callen turned around. "Lethal action has been authorized."

Callen nodded and the team collected their gear and drove to the factory.

15 minutes later they arrived at the factory. Kensi took her sniper position opposite from the factory to take down the guards.

"Guards are down," Kensi said through the com and Callen, Sam and Deeks went in the building. Some other guys came at them with guys. They shot them all.

They split up and moved further in the building to see if they could find the nuke.

"All clear here," Callen said.

"Clear here too," Sam said.

"Same here," Deeks said.

"Kensi? You got anything?" Callen asked.

"All clear on the outside," Kensi said but just as she said that she heard a truck taking off. "Guys, got a truck taking off here."

"Can you stop him?"

Kensi shot at the back of the truck trying to stop it but it the truck drove away. The other 3 agents came running at her and they all got in their cars and drove after the truck.

"Kensi, we're gonna try to cut them off, you keep following him," Callen said.

"Got it Callen," Kensi said.

Callen and Sam made a right turn and tried to get in front of them. They managed to cut the truck off.

"Federal agents! Get out of the car," Callen said as they got out of their cars.

Two guys stepped out of the car and drew their weapons. Callen and Sam shot them before they could fire a round.

"We still got two guys left," Sam said.

"Probably in the back with the nuke," Callen said and he and Kensi took position behind the truck.

"Don't miss," Sam said and he opened the truck and Kensi and Callen shot both guys.

Callen jumped into the truck to see if the nuke was there.

"Hetty, we've recovered the nuke," Callen said.

"Good work, Mr. Callen. I'll let D.O.E. know where you're at, they can pick up the nuke," Hetty said.

They waited there for D.O.E. to pick up the nuke and afterwards drove back to the office.

They finished their reports and went home.

"That was a though day at work," Callen said.

"Yeah, luckily you managed to recover the nuke," Jenny said.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without you guys," Callen said and he gave pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm really glad you're back at work again. You're really a good addition to our team."

Jenny kissed him again but they were interrupted by Clara's crying. Callen went to grab her and took her back to the living room and the three of them snuggled together on the couch.

"I'm really happy that I have you two in my life," Callen said.

"That's good, cus I'm really happy too. I love you and I love our little girl," Jenny said.

Callen was happy that he finally had a real family of his own, a wife and a daughter to come home to at the end of the day.

Three years later they had another baby, a boy this time, and they named him Jamie. They both continued to work at the NCIS office of special projects. Callen eventually took over from Hetty to become the new Operations Manager. Jenny eventually became assistant director of NCIS overseeing west coach operations and very specifically the office of special projects, mostly working out of the OSP office.

* * *

**The end. **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Love you guys. Hope you liked this story.  
**


End file.
